The Lost Ashikabi
by Zikex
Summary: Zike is a young, apathetic, human mercenary. So what happens when he becomes Yume's ashikabi, an event that should be impossible? What happens when she declares she protects her fellow Sekirei yet he does not care? What happens when he is hired to take part in the Sekirei plan by a particular wealthy individual? What happens when he is the cause for the sekirei plan?
1. Past: Act 1 - Annoying Island

Author's Notes: This is my first story ever and I am not much of a writer. I am trying this out because I was curious and wanted to see how it goes. With that in mind please point out mistakes that I made and do not hate it too much. Anyway this chapter is just a prologue before I get into the main story. I thought about including it later but then it will be confusing later on for reasons I will not explain because it will be a spoiler. Anyway Enjoy.

I do not own Sekirei or the some of the main characters in this story. I do own Zike and the other guy.

**The Lost Ashikabi – Prologue Part One: Kamikura Invasion**

*Story Start*

"Umm sir?"

I lazily opened an eyelid halfway and turned my head to the young, yet, uncertain male voice trying to gain my attention. He better have a good reason for waking me up while I was sleeping. "…What?" It took me a few seconds to respond due to the drowsiness still present. My voice came out sounding uninterested and lazy yet had a calm aspect to it. This caused the young man in front of me to increase his nervousness since it sounded like I am annoyed. It is how I usually speak and he hasn't gotten used to it yet, despite knowing me for a few days.

The man continued slightly fidgeting in the process, "Isn't it time to be preparing for the mission?"

I yawned and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. "Oh yeah. Whatever. The mission. Go Teamwork. Whoooooo," I slightly raised my fist in a cheery but lazy manner. I really do not have time to be answering questions. I could be doing something better… like sleeping.

I paused. "…..Eh? Wait? What mission?" Drowsiness leaving me as it takes me a few seconds to realize what the young man truly said to me.

I started registering the surroundings around me as I raised my eyelids to their original position halfway from being fully open. The blades of a helicopter were roaring around me as the smell of the ocean drifted toward my nose. I looked around and found out that indeed, I was in a small four-manned helicopter in the middle of the ocean and quickly discovered I was not alone.

Right beside me was the young man who spoke to me, Usagi, I believe it was and looked like he was in his early twenties. He is Japanese and his face was young yet handsome with brown eyes showing naivety yet and he was wearing a military attire looking ready to go to battle. He had a light brown helmet with strands of black hair protruding out with a bullet proof vest with a camouflage uniform not identifying which country he was from. I noted that it was a looked suited for more mountainous regions and looked brand new with no signs of wear, tear, or dirt. Strapped to his back was a rifle and at his waist was a pistol and a combat knife accompanied with a radio in his pocket. Changing my gaze to view in front of me, I found that two men piloting the helicopter were dressed similarity with the young men yet lacking a rifle.

I looked outside and discovered many similar military vehicles surrounding me. In the skies were numerous attack helicopters and on the sea was three battleship cruisers. I narrowed my eyes and looked ahead of the helicopter I was in. They were all moving in the same direction we were going. I pondered why so much firepower was headed toward a one place. Either this was a leader's bright idea for a vacation or there was something big about to happen that requires so much force. Yet I don't remember being assigned to attack any hostile forces or anything for that matter.

Usagi sighed next to me, yet still had a posture that showed his nervousness. "We were assigned a mission to invade a mission sir. Don't you remember the briefing that we discussed before we deployed?"

"Ah…," I recalled that there was indeed a briefing before we were sent out, "I forgot." I honestly fell asleep during the briefing after I was assigned my own mission. Moving for days without sleep does that to you. It was annoying because I always miss the important parts at the wrong times and it nearly got me shot… or exploded… or poisoned… or drowned… or inflamed…

Now I remember why I don't sleep that often.

Usagi sighed, rubbing his forehead looking drained as he was needed to brief the mission again. "Wewere assigned by the world leaders to investigate a private island owned by Hiroto Minaka named Kamikura Island after it was wiped from all the maps. Hiroto Minaka owns a billion dollar company called MBI and uses advanced technology, far superior to any other country in the world for medical situations. We discovered that he constantly visiting the island and since it was wiped from the map the world leaders believe it is where he aquired the advanced technology."

I raised an eyebrow. "Won't they be in trouble if they are wrong and isn't this a little too much?"

"The world leaders are desperate since Minaka is rapidly gaining wealth and power so when there was a report there was a report that may have led to his current position, they took a gamble," sounding exhausted. He probably did not want to be here for something that may or not be there which was given by info that may or may not be true. "Plus if they are wrong, they will blame it on the pretense that they were following pirates"

"Pirates? Really?" It was too far-fetched for an excuse. This island looked too far away for ships to be passing by and even if they did build an island here, it would be a waste of resources due to transportation. Terrorists would be a more believable excuse but then again, they would likely be noticed before even getting near the island.

"They are _really_ desperate. Plus if that doesn't work, they will say that they did not authorize this mission and that we were rebellious and wanted to take out our anger on billionaires due to our "underdeveloped" state"

I gave him a skeptical look and raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's what I thought too. That is the world of politics. But it doesn't look like there's anything on that island so we should be fine," despite what he said, he still looked nervous for what may or may not come.

I sighed and just scratched my head and looking out toward the sea filled with military personnel. It's not the first time I have been on an assignment like this or I doubt it will be the last. It was understandable for a leader to cut your losses and disclaim ownership over your own forces to make sure your position was secure. What is annoying is when said leader made the problem in the first place but as I long as I get paid for this, I don't really care that much.

The reason I do not care much may be because I am a world-travelling mercenary… or that I am really bored. A messenger representing them sought me out and hired me to assist with the mission in any way I can. That alone can tell anyone how skilled I am at my profession. It seems that they wanted to be 100 percent sure that I find something that may be useful or helpful to them and since I am not aligned with any country, they can just say that I was a terrorist acting of my own free will. The fact that I have not been declared a terrorist _before_ the mission is because the jobs I usually did before were not well known among regular people or too subtle to notice and blame on one person since I am more of a covert mercenary meaning I did jobs in secret. Since I am not well known, their claim would backfire on them. This invasion of Kamikura, on the other hand, may work but its fine. I got paid and it would be unacceptable to abandon the task I was assigned when I respectably compensated _before_ I was assigned the mission. Even if the world turned against me, I would complete the task I was given. It is not matter of honor, more like a matter of my personal rules.

Kamikura Island

I have not heard much information about the island despite sometimes working in the black-market. If I was a regular person, this would not have bothered me and I would claim that it was just a normal person. If I was a regular person, I wouldn't have dealt with jobs that dealt with the extraterrestrial, supernatural, and magical that disregards scientific laws. If I was a regular person, I would not be a mercenary.

Unfortunately, I am not a regular person so with years of experience dealing with the most unnatural of circumstances, my instincts are telling me that this will not be a regular investigation mission.

"But again sir," Usagi interrupted my thoughts with a skeptical question, "Shouldn't you be more prepared even though nothing may be on the island?"

I blinked and tilted my head with my bored, half-lidded eyes, a little confused at his question. "But I'm already prepared".

What I was mentioning was my grey jean pants and my long black sleeved T-shirt covered by a hooded white trench coat that covered my arms and part of my chest that went a bit past my knees. I had on a grey, small, one-strapped backpack that covered most looked like it carried only books for school. My face looked young, about 16 or 18, with chocolate brown skin and brown eyes. I had short black hair and was about 160cm so I was short compared to most people. What usually made me stand out was my somewhat bored or frowning expression that is always on my face.

I never smiled once in my life. There was never a reason to.

"… With all due respect sir, it is annoying to call someone who is barely younger than you and barely looks ready for battle sir." Usagi claimed, raising an eyebrow at my somewhat casual answer.

I turned half my face staring at him for a few seconds then continued to stare out at the ocean. "Then get better at your job so you don't have to. If it annoys you so much, just call me Zike" I lazily replied.

"That sounds like a Japanese name. I thought you were American?" Usagi, slightly, surprised. He was the sort of a person who says the wrong things at the wrong times. It was probably the reason he was assigned to monitor me by an angry superior while on this mission in case I may accidentally kill him. If he dies, they can blame it on me and that is one less annoying person to deal with. From what I heard, he joined the military as soon as he reached the required age yet lacked any real combat experience. He was mostly assigned to guard duty or janitor duty but he was hoping to one day "Be a Hero" in the military.

I snorted with amusement at the idea. If only he realized that heroes aren't as heroic as they seem.

"I am not American nor African," I lazily replied. To be honest, I do not know what I descend from despite being similar to what people call Africans. I am sure of this because _I am not from this world_ but I am absolutely _sure_ of one thing.

I am human and that is all I will ever care to know about.

"But really, it is rare for such a young bra- kid to go the battlefield. It is even more rare to be noticed anyone"

I snorted at that comment. He reminded me so much of an annoying person that was similar to him. If the similarities keep adding up, I may kill him like his superiors supposedly planned out of annoyance.

"Ho? This coming from a person who has his fly open?" Having a conversation passed the time and I don't know how long it will be until we reached our destination.

"Tch. Annoying little bast-," I stared at him with a face asking, "Should you really be talking to your superior like this". "…I mean what a delightful and mature kid you are," The black haired man corrected, forcing a strained smile.

"Good boy. Want a cookie?" The fact that I asked him while picking my nose was probably not the best idea. The pilots at the cockpit were snickering at the jab.

He gave me blank expression while he pulled his zipper to his pants up "… Beware of the things that go walk in the dark when you sleep _sir_".

"Hmm? Sorry did you say something?" I ignored him while turning back to stare out at the ocean.

I don't sleep much anyway so his threat meant nothing to me. Not that it would have if I did sleep anyway.

The young soldier was silent. He did not respond at all. Strange, he usually was muttering curses at this point since I knew him a few days before our deployment. I tuned toward him and found that he was looking ahead, worried, still possessing the nervous posture that he seemed to have ever since we were deployed. "Zike… ever had the feeling that something will go horribly wrong," Usagi sounded serious for some reason. The fact that he used my name instead of sir showed how serious this matter was.

I pondered the question for a bit before answer. "Yes…"

"… Wait that's it?" Usagi complained, looking very irritated. "No personal experience, or any awesome mission you went on that you barely survived in. Or fighting any mutated people or evil overlords."

Of course I have but if I tell him I am never going to hear the end of it so I just replied with a nod of my head.

The black haired man palmed his face and growled like someone who took away his favorite food. "You are so boring. You are never going to get a girlfriend like this"

"From my perspective, girlfriends rip you off and take your money which probably happened to you in some point of your life."

"…"

"… Wait it did? Are you that naïve to fall for such a thing?"

"… She had big boobs and nice ass. I got to have sex with her for a week so it's all good." Giving me a thumbs up and grinning for his job well done.

I merely shook my head and continued staring back out toward the ocean.

"We will be arriving at Kamikura island in ten minutes," The pilots in front of us reminded us that we have job to do. We do not know what we will find but I know from experience that it will not be a simple investigation mission.

I closed my eyes and tried to get as much shut eye as I possibly can. This is going to be annoying and hopefully it won't be annoying to the point where I will die.

* * *

><p>Kamikura island is not too big but also not too small. You could cross the entire island in half a day if you jogged across it. It had little to no vegetation and from the helicopter, you can see small cliffs even from a few kilometers away that could lead to death if you fell from one. It was sort of oval shaped with a huge mountain in the center of it with a sort of gorge beside it.<p>

It has been about thirty minutes since arriving here and almost all the troops and tanks were on the island. The cruisers stayed a distance away instead of docking near it in case there was a need for naval support. The helicopters including mind were hovering a few thousand feet above them, waiting for the troops to get on land. We were not getting close to the island until after the troops have landed and the mission has started.

The plan for this mission was for the troops and tanks to land on the island and begin spreading out, surveying the area for anything they might find. If we stayed for too long, it would no doubt cause too much political problems. The helicopters were supposed to stay ahead of them, but not too far, so that the troops had aerial surveillance of the area plus support if there was a need for it. We could have just surveyed the area ourselves but the island had too many cliffs and a huge gorge so it may be possible that we could have missed something. Our main objective was to find out how Minaka was gaining such advanced technology and amassed so much money in a short amount of time. Even if Minaka did manage to find advanced technology on this island, it was unnatural for him to gain so much money in just a few years, being the top pharmaceutical company in the world.

_KUURCCH "The mission will begin as soon as mongoose squadron is in place. This operation should be completed in less than 24 hours before this becomes a political problem. Wilbor-1 and C-2, you and your squads should begin approaching the island now. Zike, you have been provided your own helicopter and support squad so do whatever you have to unless it interferes with our forces. You are to report anything you find in the process. Am I clear?" _The commander for this operation ordered in a deep but hoarse voice. I don't really know much about him except that I was to follow his exact commands when ordered. From what I learned, he survived and won enough battles to be deemed the commander of this rogue force by various world leaders.

_KURRCCH _"Clear. I will follow the Wilborn-1's quad for now before I do my own thing," I replied in a lazy manner no doubt angering my superior. The people who hired me learned that I was more efficient when I did assignments in my own way, hence why I was given so much freedom. My support was squad was only the two pilots in front of me who were just here for transportation rather than aerial support and Usagi. The reason I was given a squad at all was so that they could monitor and report things in case I do not. They would have been assigned more soldiers but I refused to have more than one accompanying me during the mission due to how much coordination would be lost if there was more. Usagi was randomly picked from the mix of them and I could have gotten a more experienced soldier but I was sleeping through most of the briefing though so there was never a chance to request it. It is fine like this though and didn't really matter to me much as long as I got paid.

"My first mission other than guard duty," Usagi next to me started talking with a nervous yet giddy voice, "I am pretty excited for this mission to be honest". His posture looked like he was ready for action but his eyes still displayed unease and naivety. He was probably expecting to be fighting an unknown force and being declared a hero for fame and fortune.

Well time to shatter that dream.

"We will be avoiding as much combat, if any, as possible," from the corner of my eye, I found him staring at me with a betrayed expression as if I even cared about his feelings. I stood up from my seat and grabbed on to the top of the helicopter, staring out in front of me towards the island. "We will mostly be doing some a lot of walking rather like the main force in another section of the island a few minutes after the mission started". I do not like working with too much people. It somehow causes a large chance of backstabbing for some reason and the less people to deal with, the better.

The young black haired soldier, now looking dejected started staring at the floor of the helicopter. "… But I want action and fighting," complaining like a kid who lost his toy.

"No. You are with me so follow my orders. You'll live much longer if you do so," I replied without missing a beat, not bothering to turn my head in his direction. My mission was to discover Minaka was truly gaining advanced technology from the island. As soon as I find out, if there is anything, I will report back and disappear as soon as possible. There was no reason to stay for too long and I dislike taking more than one job from my clients. It is to make sure they don't abuse my abilities for greedy gains, not that I cared, but it would prevent me from taking other jobs. Plus if I stayed for too long, I would only be double-crossed in the future.

"Yes sir," The naïve soldier lazily replied and stood up from his seat and did the same thing I am doing except toward the opposite side of the helicopter. Usagi complained a lot and talked back from time to time but he was very loyal to people he trusts. I probably automatically gained his trust from my profession alone being a mercenary. He was naïve like that.

We were now only a very close to approaching the Land of Kamikura Island a few thousand meters in the air and we should be approaching it in less than 30 seconds. The wind was blowing against my trench coat and causing me to close my eyes a bit to shield from the dust blowing from the island. The troops and tanks were at their designated points and the helicopters were beginning to move ahead of them.

"_This is the mongoose squadron. We've reach the designated point," _A soldier spoked into the communication link.

"Here we go," despite being depressed before, Usagi was now looking ready for action and his excitement and nervousness was noticeable in his voice. The dust stopped blowing at this point as the wind was more controlled now suddenly.

I returned my eyes to their half-lidded state before suddenly feeling like I was scanned. It was like a security camera that could gain all the information on an object just by looking. I tensed at the unique feeling, wondering what the hell that was.

I froze as soon as we passed the edge of Kamikura Island.

"_This is Wilbor-1. I don't see anything. It's all rocks."_

Something is not right. The wind was controlled to perfectly to the point where it seemed relaxing and being different from its previous state of being harsh. Normally a person would ignore this but to me who has dealt with various things that should not exist, this triggered warning bells. I narrowed my eyes toward the ground quickly scanning the area for anything that may seem out of place.

I found myself zeroing in the direction where the wind was calmest and noticed a barely visible figure in the distance. It looked to be female and was not armed from my distance but we were still too far away to be absolutely sure but I can tell two things.

This figure was not human and had the ability to control wind.

It may be too soon to make a claim like this but I learned to throw away logic as soon as things do not start adding up. It is what made me live through countless assignments issued by various clients and it has never failed me. If we stayed in the air any longer, we would be severely injured or most likely killed by either being thrown into the ground or colliding with the other copters depending on how skilled the _thing_ was with her powers. It was the only explanation possible at the time for why she was on the island alone. No that's wrong.

_It was here to destroy us and it was not the only one._

"Takes us down to the ground now," I calmly but quickly ordered the command to take us down to ground level and soon stepped down from it with Usagi following close behind, curious and worried with my sudden action. The reason I ordered only my helicopter was that I was ordered not to interfere with the main forces mission. It was cruel to not help them from a potential danger but orders were orders. The helicopter I was in before was waiting for orders and I ordered the pilots to head back toward the land forces and circle the island a distance away. They followed the order without any response or question except with a nod of their head

Such disciplined soldiers.

"_C-2, roger. Move our area of operations towards the target. Don't let your guard down." _

"_Roger That"_

"Hey! Why did we leave our helicopter? I thought we were following the other helicopters?" Usagi nervously asked his question and began showing more unease at the current situation. He started following close to my heels as soon as I soon started walking. We were about a few meters to the northwest of the land forces and on higher ground so we could get a better view of the situation but my destination was someplace away from the potential fight.

I ignored him and started to try and figure out our current predicament. We currently had four parts of our forces. The air force, the artillery, the infantry, and the navy. Considering that the _thing_ can control wind, it was probably meant to deal with the air force since they can easily be destroyed if there is a strong wind current. _It _would have a harder time dealing with the rest of the forces so it either had multiple powers or that there were three others assigned to deal with us.

Wait. Five of those _things_ may be here. That feeling before we passed the edge of Kamikura Island was not normal and could have been belonging to one of those _things _specializing in information. If the female _thing_ from the before did it, _it _would not be standing outside in the open. If I could only gain information visually, I would at least hide in a high position with lots of cover to avoid being spotted.

This rules out the possibility of _those _things having more than one power but anything unexpected can happen.

"?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's a person! There's a person standing there!"

"A-a woman?

I looked toward the two helicopters that were closest to the _thing _I saw before still walking away from the potential conflict. I narrowed my eyes as I saw what looked like sakura petals that were close to the helicopters. It looks to be an aspect of the _thing's _power and it was helpful to know there was a signal before _it _used _its_ powers. I noted that the wind suddenly changed and seemed under someone's control.

There was nothing the helicopters could do about what came next.

"_GAAHHHHH"_

The wind changed so that it was comparable to a hurricane and caused both of the helicopters rotors to bend in a way not possible by normal means. The wind, much comparable to a couple of hands crumpling paper, crushed the men so that their blood could be seen inside and collided the two choppers which made them descend towards the Earth. Ripped of their ability to fly, the choppers collided with the ground and triggered an explosion heat so strong that I could feel even a distance away. The force of it caused my coat rustle a bit but that was it. Four men had their lives taken by an unnatural wind and there was nothing that could be done to save them.

It was unfortunate they weren't the only ones who would befall the same fate.

"_What is it?! What Happened, Wilbor?"_

The sakura petals appeared again, seeming to take the lives of those it touched. The rest of the helicopter squadron soon had their bodies crushed and killed instantly as their vehicles collided with one another. It produced another explosion that roared high in the air that could kill a human if they were too close to it and probably could be seen by the land and maybe even the naval forces. You could probably imagine their faces containing fear and panic as their allies were killed brutally

I sighed and scratched my head in annoyance. I knew this was going to happen at some point and did not get my hopes up for a regular, easy job. This happens so often that it would be strange without something like this happening. I continued walking away from the fight and suddenly had the feeling I forgot something.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Usagi shouted with fear and panic present in his voice.

Oh yeah. I forgot about him. Was he following me the whole time?

"That is our signal to leave the island. Good work. Mission accomplished," I lazily replied while picking my ear with my pinkie. He screamed too loud and right behind me too. Couldn't he have screamed facing a direction away from me?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSION ACCOMPLISHED? AREN'T WE RUNNING AWAY?"

"This is not running away. We are advancing in another direction and technically this is walking. Keep up," I yawned out and soon found myself picked up off the ground from my shirt by him and I found myself calm and lazy gaze staring into his furious, panicking one.

"_Damn it! The heli's down! I repeat! The Heli's down!"  
><em>  
>"THOSE PEOPLE JUST DIED AND ALL YOU COULD CAN SAY IS MISSION ACC-," I calmly slapped him hard across the face before he could finish his ranting but he still held a strong grip on my shirt. I don't have time to deal to be reasonable and his shouting might attract the attention of those <em>things<em>. The last thing we need is those things heading toward us. Before he had a chance to respond to my action, I reached around and picked up the radio from his back pocket with my right hand. While still held in his grip and holding the radio, I silently uppercutted the tip of his chin lightly with my left hand that appeared to be a blur in his eyes which made him lose his balance and drop his grip.

My feet landed toward the ground without trouble while Usagi was trying to keep his balance much similar to a drunk man. The anger drained from the young soldier as he stared at me in confusion at the attacks I performed on him, his face looking panicked and afraid.

I clicked on the radio and voiced static from its speakers. The channel should be tuned to our helicopter that I sent away. It was the only chopper that did not get destroyed and it was our only way off the island.

Before I could speak, the commander of mongoose continued speaking and both Usagi and my attention were turned not toward him and his units.

_Our attention was turned to the man walking toward him. _

The manwas tall with messy silver hair and gray eyes. He appeared to be equipped with a black sheathed sword with similar shirt and pants. His shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X'. The sleeves near his shoulders has a single band around them and sitting almost lazily on his waist is a belt that looks more like an accessory than an actually functioning one. It sat slightly askew, the left side riding lower on his hip than the right, and the ends are tied together by a leather string. The one that caught our attention the most was the orange scarf that is wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

I made a mistake. He was not a man.

If he came from the same place that the _thing_ we saw before did, he was also a _thing_. They resembled humans so much but I could tell with a glance that they were anything but. They could be mutants but their forms would have been mutated or their appearance would change once they activated their powers. This did not happen with the _thing_ from before so another possibility was monsters but I quickly ruled out that one too. If they were monsters, they would have not had a connection with Minaka and killed him the first chance they got before he would supposedly report their existence. That left only one possibility left.

_We were dealing with extraterrestrial life. _

I groaned and palmed my face as I realized this. They were the most annoying type of all due to unknown technology and different body structure. The absolutely most annoying part about them is that _they cannot be killed through normal means. _Though that may not be present in this case since they resemble a form similar to humans and if I guessed right, have the same organs except for a few extra ones. I hope I guessed right because I do not want to deal with powerful, juggernaut aliens who have to be killed through difficult means.

That's like the serial killer Jason on steroids. I should stop really stop calling them things because it really doesn't tell much. I'll just stick to just calling them man and woman despite them not being human.

"_C-2, what happened!? Did you get attacked?! *Gasp*"_

The _thing_, no,_ man_ stopped in front of Mongoose squad and placed his sword upright in front of him with his eyes closed. It looked like he was focusing on gathering power for his attack as I could feel the earth slightly trembling as if it was willed and controlled by the man.

The man opened his eyes and the calm but harmful aura caused the commander of mongoose squad flinched back in fear. He knew he would lose if he fought against such a powerful being. The man lifted his sword with both hands only to crouch down and once again close his eyes carrying an intense expression that looked prepared for combat but this was not the case. This was not even close to a fight. It was an _extermination._

All it took was a tap of his sword against ground.

I found myself having trouble to keep my balance while Usagi fell on his behind as the Earth around us shattered. It was similar to an earthquake but an earthquake would take more time to change the earth. This happened in almost an instant and caused parts of the earth to rise and fall and formed what looked to be irregular blocks. It caused the tanks of Mongoose quad to either flip over or collide with the various blocks causing them to be put out of commission. It looked like nobody died was since the soldiers were frantically leaving their tanks and running toward the ocean as if it was the only safe place in the world.

…Wait that was only three of the enemies that we were dealing with. They dealt with the air force, the artillery and scanned for information. Where we-

I was suddenly assaulted by an aura that made me and Usagi freeze like deer in front of headlights. My body simply reacted in a split second. WE NEED TO HIDE NOW!

I hastily reacted and grabbed Usagi by the collar still on his behind afraid and confused and dived toward one of the blocks of Earth while covering his mouth. I know this feeling. It was a feeling that I constantly have to feel every time I take a job.

_Bloodlust. Bloodlust that belonged to one of the enemies we were facing_.

A second after we hid, the possessor of the bloodlust landed where we just stood and quickly blurred away, barely making a sound heading toward the troops running toward the ocean. I did not even have a chance to at least to at least distinguish it before it left our presence. After a few seconds, I deemed it safe and stood up and dusted myself off still carrying a bored and annoyed expression. I stopped halfway as gunshots and screams of terror came to my ears.

"GAAHHHHHH!"

"NOOO PLEASE NO PLE- GAAHH!"

"DIE DIE DIE YOU BITCH! COM- GAHH!"

"I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS PLEA- GUAAHH!"

They had no hope for survival. They were merely being exterminated. They just came here following orders and were dying like livestock. Hundreds of men will not return home to their families. I doubt those men will even be remembered since this is a covert operation. They will merely die and be forgotten. This is the battlefield and there is no mercy. There was no one exempted from this rule.

But that did not matter to me. They were not my responsibility. What was I _am_ responsible for was my own squad which two of them should be circling the island, hopefully unaware what was going on to make our escape easier. I turned to my other squad member expecting him to be ready to be a hero that he always wanted.

And found him about to pull the trigger to his rifle in his mouth.

Oh no you don't. You're not taking the easy way out until I get you and our other squad members out of this seemingly hopeless situation. I always get my teams that I work with back alive and I will not have that rule broken now.

I quickly kicked the gun out of his mouth before he could pull the trigger and punched him in the face hard enough to make him see stars. After he came to, he looked at me with an afraid and furious expression. I think he lost his hope the moment the first enemy attacked and it just depraved him further to his current state of wanting to commit suicide.

"Why won't you let me die? I don't want to be a soldier anymore. I don't want to be a hero. I just want to die," Usagi mumbled, his voice barely reaching my ears due to how quiet it sounded. I frowned at his predicament. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested both hands on top of it. Here he was thinking he would be a hero, awarded a medal, and save his allies in the heat of combat. He went into the army thinking that everyone that was a soldier became a hero.

The truth was harshly placed in front of him. The battlefield was no place for idealists. He would die like the rest of the people in this invasion. He would die being nothing, not being remembered by anyone, and not even performing even a sliver of his dreams. He lost hope and there was nothing left to fight for.

…Whatever. Like I cared how he felt. I want to get out of here so I can take a nap already. This crap is already annoying me and if I hadn't slept in the helicopter before the mission, I would have been already sleeping on the ground.

I only care for my friends but this person is not my friend. He wasn't even close to even being one

But he is an ally. An ally that I will make sure he gets home no matter how broken he may be. I sighed as I scratched my head in annoyance. I hate being the leader but it is my current assignment so I don't have a choice.

As the gunshots and screams sounded were still echoing around us, I used Usagi's radio to contact our chopper.

_KURRRCCHH "Usagi if this is another one of your prank calls, I swear I wi-_

"Usagi's having a mental breakdown, our forces are being exterminated by aliens and you two are our only way off the island alive. If you two try to leave the island by yourselves, you will be killed by the enemy unless we help each other," I interrupted, giving them the summary of our current predicament. From how they did not know about our situation, they must have been on the other side of the island and away from the current events.

_KURRCCHH "… So how are we getting off?" _one of the pilots replied, sounding like he resigned to his fate.

I blinked. Wow. Hadn't expected that response. I expected another mental breakdown to occur but they took it pretty well. I'm impressed. Now I am feeling slightly annoyed that I did not bother to ask their names.

"I have a plan but every second we waste lowers our chance of survival. We need everyone's cooperation for this to work. Do any of you know how to get Usagi out of his current state?"

_KUURRRCHH "Just tell him that there is a hot super model waiting for him at home"_

Usagi got up so quickly it was almost blur and stood at attention with a bright fire in his eyes. "THERE'S A MODEL WAITING FOR ME? WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER EVERYONE. LET'S ALL GO HOME. FOR THE SEEXXXXX," Usagi exclaimed, waving his fist like it was for the justice of all mankind.

…Okay what the hell. Here he was crying a moment ago and no-

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Usagi and I were forced to cover our ears as a loud high-pitched sound pierced our ears. I clicked my tongue as it sounded a distance away. Whatever that was, where it came from must be more powerful than the ones we have seen so far. Usagi's radio echoed one of the soldiers on board the cruisers.

"_Yoryoko's sunk! A sonic wave just…"_

"_What"_

The fifth one appeared which means the infantry has been wiped out and it can apparently cut ships in half using supersonic waves.

That's just fantastic.

There is not much time left and here I was thinking I could complete this mission without getting serious once. Looks like I was wrong.

Usagi froze as my expression changed from one of boredom and laziness to one of complete calm and seriousness. "Here is the plan and I need you all to follow it exactly as planned." No longer was my voice sounding bored or uninterested but experienced and professional

It was time to strike back and complete the mission I was assigned without fail. There is no more time to waste.

* * *

><p>For this plan to work, the first step has to be completed no matter the cost. If the first step failed, my team and I will all die with absolute certainty. It was actually pretty easy to do if you think about it from a different angle. For us to get off the island we had to have the element of surprise. We have to make sure the opponents does not know all of our cards. If they know of it, the plan will not work so step one was simple and easy. The supposedly only have one source of gathering information which was one of the aliens but of course this is just a theory. Soon or right now, it should be performing one last scan of the area to see if any survivors escaped from their brutal assault. They will then hunt them down and eliminate them. We tried using the radio to contact any survivors but found nothing.<p>

_We were the only ones left of the invasion force._

All the more reason for us to stop that alien from gathering information of our whereabouts. Like I mentioned before, it was pretty simple if you think about it.

Step1: Gain the opponent's attention to prevent them from getting information.

All you have to do is cause enough of a ruckus to the point where you are possible to ignore. This can range from shooting a gun to just walking in front of them to show that one of them missed a spot. Unfortunately, there was a problem with the first step. It had a complete %100 percent chance of success but here is the thing. Our opponent's need the information from the informant in person in order to hunt down any survivor's so that means that they will all go back to one destination.

In other words, someone has to gain their attention while all the opponents that took out our entire invasion force are gathered in one place and stall them long enough to prevent them from getting information about all our cards and stopping us from leaving the island alive.

Usagi and the two pilots paled once I explained this to them and wondered who the poor soul was going to be but I already decided it.

None was better for the job than me. It was the reason why I was walking to the last direction I saw the opponents were headed to gain their attention.

Stupid? Yes. Insane? Yes. Suicidal? Absolutely. All these made me perfect for the job.

As I was running towards the direction I last saw my foes, I narrowed my eyes as I started to hear talking. One of them sounded like a young man, a bit older than Usagi yes the other sounded older but had an attention-seeking tone to it. I crouched down nearby a small cliff to hear the conversation more and find out when to intervene.

"It's already over, eh," This belonged to the older one.

"Yes, total annihilation," This belonged to the younger one.

"Truly marvelous. Leaving the adjustment process to you was indeed a good decisio- GUFEW?" I can only sigh as it sounded like the older one fell from probably a high place, trying to sound magnificent. Great. I am dealing with one of those types of people.

"Right. Though I'm surprised...," The young man continued as if he did not notice what happened to the older man. "This doesn't feel much like a victory. I was so excited to learn about over technology, thinking that I might be able to create something greater than humanity. But in the end, our actions are no different from regular humans."

"Is that so? I, on the other hand, am thrilled!"

"Many people died today."

"They deserved it. They spat towards heaven. That's all there is to it."

"…" The young man was silent as if he did not agree with the older man's reasoning.

"Anyway, Asama-kun, I've just thought of something wonderful! Let us introduce an age of gods, a legend of miracles in this world!"

I heard multiple footsteps approaching the men. It seemed they finally gathered and don't know that there were any survivors. It was now or never to keep it that way for as long as I can. Hopefully they won't kill me on sight.

I stood up slowly and responded to the older man's last statement. "The age of gods ended a long time ago and miracles are just excuses for people to believe that a God has helped them," I declared, walking out from my hiding place and towards the group of people who caused so much destruction in a short amount of time. I looked around and found that everyone's eyes are on me and that some of the people that destroyed the invasion force had their hands on the weapon. Before they could act, the older man stopped them. It seemed my comment has sparked his interest. Jackpot.

"Ah. Karasuba-chan. It seems you missed one. You must be getting clumsy," The one who destroyed the air force spoke up in a seductive voice. She wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with a sort of bird Crest printed on it. It looked very similar to the wagtail. She has black hair and had a well-developed body that most women would kill for.

"Perhaps you would like to see how clumsy I can be Kazehana-chan," The one who killed the entire infantry spoke in a cold but relaxed way. I noted that she had her eyes on me the whole time as soon as I stepped away from my hiding place. She wore the same attire as the black haired one but has silver hair tied into a ponytail and grey narrow eyes. She also has bag under her eyes giving her an exhausted look.

"He seems different from the invasion forces that we saw. He does not have the same attire as them nor does he seemed suited for combat," The braided, red hair women voiced her own opinion while slightly raising her glasses, causing the sun to glint off it. She wore the same attire as the other girls and possessed a figure that comparable to the one called Kazehana. She doesn't seem to be the combat type compared to the rest so she must be the sekirei that gained the information.

"It doesn't matter and he will die like the rest," The one who destroyed the navy spoke up with a voice that held authority. She wore an outfit that the other girls wore but had long purple hair that was short on the sides of her head and carrying a nodachi. She has intense brown eyes that carried a strong resolution and had a slender figure that was even better than Kazehana.

She was the one I am going to have the most trouble dealing with.

"Ho? While it is true that the age of gods ended long ago, it does not mean it cannot happen again and miracles _are_ the result of a God taking favor in one person. How can you explain why they cannot be explained through scientific means?" The older man from before voiced his response to my declaration in a mocking tone. He wore a white suit and had a white cape that went from the ankles of his legs to a little over his head. He wore square glasses with black lining and brown eyes that seemed to have a lot of desire in them.

I was opening my mouth to respond but closed it and could only tilt my in confusion head as I stared at the man. "Umm… Who are you? I get why everyone else is hear but you seem out of place. Are you one of those people that takes pleasure in cosplaying?"

The man could only face fault at that comment but quickly stood up looking somewhat irritated. Some of the women were giggling but the two men just snorted.

The purple-haired one showed no reaction. This is going to be tricky.

The white haired man spoke as if he was actually important "Haven't you watched the news, young man? I am Hiroto Minaka!" and then he struck a pose.

I could only blink and then smacked my fist against my palm like I had an idea. "Oh! So you're the porn star I've been hearing so much about. Sadly I am not into that stuff so you're going to have to advertise your videos elsewhere."

Most of the women were now laughing at this point and even the men were snickering at my comment.

I could only tilt my head in confusion. Was I wrong?

Minaka just gave me a blank stare while adjusting his glasses a bit.

Dang it I pissed off. This is the opposite of what I wanted to do.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You are obviously not part of the invasion force but you are clearly here for a reason. Matsu!" The red haired girl who I am guessing is matsu stared at me as if trying to find out who I was from sight.

Good luck with that.

"First name: Zike. Last name: Unknown. Parents: Unknown. Birthday: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Nationality: Unknown. Occupation: International Mercenary. Origins: Unknown No other information is available on him except for one that stands out the most. _He has never failed a mission that has been assigned to him_. He has assassinated multiple people, some who had crimes placed on them and others who were completely innocent. He has been called both a hero and terrorist in some countries. Other information is either destroyed or erased from the records they originated from," Matsu furrowed her brow in frustration as she tried to gain more information on me.

Well crap. She can apparently access the internet anytime. Good thing I destroyed the important bits of info a few months ago. If she found that out this would have been in a worse predicament than my current one.

I shrugged. "I don't like to be called a hero or a terrorist. I am just a mercenary who accepts any job presented to me," commented on Matsu's bio of me.

"Which means you were hired by the invasion force to report any information back to them in case you found anything," The purple haired one spoke her theory on my current situation.

Shit they know. The fact that I have never failed a mission put them on guard and plus the fact I am here for surveillance means that I will deliver information about them to my clients without fail which further caused them to look at me with like I was a threat.

"… Would you believe me if I said was on a religious journey?"

"No"

I could only sigh and shrug at that. "Meh. Worth a shot"

Then the silver haired woman named Karasuba appeared in front of me before I could even look up and flashed her sword killing me in an instant.

Or would have if I was actually there.

Her sword flew through the air, not making any contact on my "body". It was actually a hologram that I received from a client after I worked for him. He was a skilled inventor and said I might use his invention some day and boy was he ever right. It projects a hologram of me from a transmitter to over 100 meters so as soon as I set it up, I hightailed out of the island with my team and did my supposed "confrontation" on the helicopter. Thank goodness that it has a microphone that only records a person's voice and not the surroundings.

Step 2 of My Master Plan: Don't Do Step 1. Worked like a charm and a good thing too. I noticed that some of the people were glaring at me with an intent to kill. You can't kill a hologram.

"I can't believe you guys fell it for that. You were expecting a fight to death weren't you? You should have realized that I never failed a mission because I don't play fair," My tone fell back to its lazy and bored state but sounded mocking to them, "I thought you guys were supposed to be good and you can't even identify if I am a hologram even though you have advanced technology. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You poor misguided people. Have a nice day. See you again," Then I closed the connection. Turning back to my teammates to realize they were laughing the whole time.

"Oi! Focus on flying. I want to report this mission as complete as soon as possible," I ordered and then sat back down in my seat to take a nap. We were kilometers away from Kamikura Island. Hundreds of people have died but they have been avenged in a way. It's been a long day and I am pretty sure the MBI will be after me now. Before I went to sleep, I thought about the purple haired sword user her allies.

At least I will not be involved with them again… oh who am I kidding. I am probably going to meet them again in a few years because these things always bites me in the back.

* * *

><p>The end did not end up how I wanted to but what is done is done. Be sure to check out my Naruto Fanic: The Two Nine Tailed Jinchuriki<p> 


	2. Past: Act 1 - Annoying Meetings

_The drops of water that soaked my body and pain that would seemingly last for all eternity was all I could feel at the moment._

_My eyes were unfocused and staring off into the dark clouded sky that never seemed to end. The mud on my face and back were starting to weigh me down closer to the Earth as if I was a part of it. My hands were open facing up in the same direction my gaze was and my legs slightly spread apart. I no longer wore the white hooded trench coat that was always on my back no matter where I go or the plain black t-shirt or grey jeans. I wore a black uniform that seemed comparable to a ninja if you thought looked at it yet lacking any type of mask that usually appears on them. _

_I achieved victory but I achieved defeat. I protected but I destroyed. I gained but I lost._

_Surrounded around me were various tools of destruction that to a common viewer might raise an eyebrow. There were weapons from the past, present, and future ranging from a common a poorly crafted sword to a high tech light saber. A dark wooden bow to a small gun that although was so small that it barely filled the palm of your hand, caused enough destruction to disintegrate a tiny building._

_Time does not register in place. It was a battlefield that has reached its end after years of combat._

_And I was the only one that survived._

_If one viewed my body, it would show him that there was not a scratch on my body or no sign of tear on my clothes despite my current location. I would not be surprised. The battle ended years ago and the injuries I sustained has already healed to where there was no sign of an injury in the first place. My clothes were special in a way that repaired itself after a week or two if no further damage was inflicted on it. Whether it was made by science in the distant future or magic in the ancient past was question that would never be answered. I still could not move despite all of this but I knew the reason for this._

_I was broken not in the physically but mentally_

_After fighting for so long, for many different people with different dreams and goals, different likes and dislikes, different ages and genders, I could no longer will myself to move. I had a goal and to some, it would have been surprising. Usually people think of me as having no interests or goals, due to always working for clients no matter what they wanted or desired nor how many lives would be taken or saved in the process. My goal was once in my reach, almost able to grab with my hands covered with the blood of the guilty and innocent but it was gone._

_I destroyed it with my own hands and it was impossible that I would ever be able to make the same progress as I did before._

_It was the only time I ever felt regret._

_My right hand slowly started to rise despite my lack of strength and tried to grasp the sky. It seemed like a cry for help that will never be answered or a futile attempt to try and once again reach my goal. I muttered the only words I ever said since the battle ended and it contained all my pain. All my regret. All my hate. All my sorrow. All my despair. All my wrath. All my coldness. It were words that never reached anyone's ears in all of my life. It was the first time I ever uttered them. _

"_I…guess I… can't…finish it… its fine… this way"_

_My hand descended back towards the ground and my body prepared to once again, fight for different people and their beliefs no matter what they were._

_The time for regret is over. It was time to get back to work._

_I never noticed the figure that was watching me the whole time._

* * *

><p>I blinked as my lazy, half-lidded eyes went back into focus.<p>

"Fell asleep there for a second"

"Mmmphhh!?"

"I know. Strange right? Usually that doesn't happen. Must be the lack of sleep."

"Mmmpphh?!"

"Glad we could agree on the same thing"

"Mmmphhh!?"

"No you cannot get a lollipop. You'll get cavities you fat greedy pig"

"Mmmphhhh!?"

"I don't care if cry about it. You're not getting anything until you finish your homework"

"MMPGHH!?"

"Good luck with that," the clearly one sided conversation ended as I turned back focus on my current assignment.

Still wearing the same white hooded trench coat that covered the sides of my chest and grey jeans with a black, plain long-sleeved t-shirt, I yawned as it was very late at night. I still had the same young face that did not show a day of age or difference from 16 or 18 and the same one-strapped backpack. I did not grow in height over the years which I do not care about even though I continuously tell myself that size doesn't matter. My brown eyes still had the same lazy and bored look with no sign of bags under them.

It was 2 years after the events of Kamikura Island in 2000 and things were back to normal in my perspective anyway.

I never had any more encounters with the strange beings or even the MBI on that matter which was fine with me. After the assignment was accomplished and reported, I disappeared from my clients to work for another who needed my assistance around the world as I disliked working for the people continuously. There were no more news that about Kamikura island except that there were apparently more military forces sent to its direction. There must have been more people wanting to discover what made the MBI so powerful. I doubt they survived their encounter though and other people thought so too as news about them soon died down and disappeared completely. Meanwhile, I was once again was involved in many different and unique matters that involved many lives lost and saved for a person's beliefs and almost getting killed in the process.

Like currently setting up timed explosives in a warehouse filled with various medical drugs. Oh and there was a fat man strapped to a chair behind me too, mumbling with his mouth covered in duct tape, trying to get out of the rope I tied him with.

He must really want that lollipop.

As I was busy setting up my fifth charge of explosives, I thought about my current assignment. I was once again requested by a client who worked for some wealthy and powerful company to destroy the competition. I was assigned to kill the boss of the enemy company and all of their goods which future products which were conveniently all in this warehouse. The boss of the company was apparently selling both illegal and legal drugs and to criminals so the client wanted them gone for the "good of the innocent". I knew it was complete bull but I was paid so it doesn't matter. I looked around as I finished setting up my tenth and last charge and noted that the warehouse looked brand new. A shame it was about to be in flames. I was originally planning to just kill the boss of the company and just destroy the drugs with no one else dying in the process but apparently he set up a security system that alerted everyone when he was killed which would make my escape more annoying.

So I just decided to just tie him to a chair in his office and tape his mouth while destroying the building with him in it, killing most of his workers along with the drugs.

I am not lazy, I am thorough. It is a way better excuse.

As I was leaving the office the man fell on the chair along with his chair, crying tears of fear and panic as if I would be merciful and let him go. I did not even turn back to look at him as I closed the door, sealing his fate. As I walked toward the exit, the workers in the warehouse were continuing to do their jobs like taking inventory or researching drugs. They were avoiding eye contact with me because I entered with a fake I.D and declared myself an inspector. Apparently they were involved with the illegal drugs too and if I was suspicious, I would supposedly find out their secret. Then again, there may be people unaware of the illegal actions taking place. When I set up the explosives around the building, I explained that they were new and improved smoke detectors.

They fell for it so perfectly that I could only shake my head. How could you not get suspicious at a person setting up "smoke detectors" claiming to be an inspector? It just shows that these people did not know what they involved themselves but it was too late to correct their mistakes.

I left the building without turning back to look at the people who were about to lose their lives.

* * *

><p>My cellphone was ringing as I was a few meters in front of the warehouse. The warehouse was located in a non-populated part of Shintō Teito, the southern part I believe, so no other people would be injured or killed in the process. It was about an hour from midnight with the sky clouded with rain clouds. The surrounding buildings showed no signs of life which means everyone must have went home. As I picked out my phone from my pocket, I shivered at the cold unforgiving wind that blew against my coat and skin. It was spring but it was still a little chilly outside.<p>

Looking at the caller I.D, I could only sigh in irritation as I placed the phone on my ear.

"Hello?" Lazily speaking into the phone, I started to walk away and rub my hands for heat.

"_WOOF WOOF!_ _BACK YOU BEAST. I SAID BA- GOD DAMN IT! MY LEG. I HAVE RABIES NOW!" _ What sounded like a dog's barking and a young man's voice, sounded in my ear.

"Good evening Usagi. Are you starting to learn responsibility now?"

After a few sounds of crashing, I heard a dog's whimper and a door slamming as raspy breathing and shouting came from the speaker. _"FUCK YOU. IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF TRAINING ME? MAKING ME TAKE CARE OF 3 WILD DOGS?"_

Yes. Yes it was. "You need to be able to figure out how to deal with wild animals. What better than three wild dogs?" Actually I could think of a lot of things better but he is not ready for that yet. Both physically and mentally. "Now hurry up and pick me up."

After the events of Kamikura Island, Usagi resigned from his military which was not surprising considering what happened. After he experienced what the battlefield was really like, he left it with the intention of never coming back to never experience that horror and helplessness ever again.

Which was why he came to me and asked me to train him to be a, and I quote "Mega-Ultra Badass Playboy"…

I could only palm my face as I recalled the matter.

"_What makes you think I can turn you into a Mega-Ultra Badass Playboy?"_

"_Because you're a dick"_

_I then proceeded to kick him in the crotch out of annoyance. While he was wheezing on the ground in pain he spoke his real reason._

"_I don't want to be weak, helpless and panic anymore. If I have to ask a person like you to train me to do it, I will cry and beg for you to train me."_

_My eyes narrowed at his answer but then ceased that and started walking away from him. "Even if I could train you, I would not because I have nothing to gain from it."_

_*Bang*. I turned around and found Usagi on the ground with his messy black hair and face planted in the ground in a begging position._

"_Then I'll give you my life. I got nothing else to lose" He said without hesitation_

"…" Clenching my fist as I recalled that answer I couldn't help but frown. His request and answer was so similar to _him_. I shook my head as I cleared the memories from my head. After that matter I then started teaching him the most important aspect to not being helpless and weak that still to this day, is still learning.

How to be prepared to die for your cause. If you're not prepared die for your beliefs, you should not even be on the battlefield.

Which was why I made him take care of three wild dogs at the moment. I planned to do something more extreme but a client asked us to take care of the hounds while he was away so why not use the excuse of training to make him do it and get profit at the same time? He did not know it was a job but I was still planning to give him half the money anyway.

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Hey did you get the news? I heard the MBI was planning to build their headquarters in Shinto Teito"_

No. I did not and I didn't really care that much. Usagi kept tabs on the MBI and reported it to me to see if there was anything suspicious on their actions. While it was admirable for him to be so dedicated to it and while I admit that I was also a bit curious, I really did not need to hear everything they do.

"And you called me just for this?" Annoyed that he called me just let me know where they were moving.

"_Actually I called you for a different matter,"_ His voice soon got serious and I raised an eyebrow at the change. _"You know the client you worked for at the mission at Kamikura Island?"_

Of course I did. It isn't hard to forget super powered beings destroying an invasion force. "What about it?"

"_Well apparently his boss took a long time to find one of your phone numbers and demanded that you send him the information you gained from the island to him because he didn't receive it,"_ Sounding irritated. The boss must have called Usagi during a bad time or he must be angry that he got a call from someone that, basically, nearly sent him to his death. I always change my phones so no one could use it to track me down and try to kill me and to prevent clients that I work for to request another job.

Sighing and scratching my head I recalled how my job ended. To make sure that no one else knew what happened or what was on Kamikura Island, my client's boss sent him to me so I could report what I found. My client would then go to his boss and report it to him to avoid any hackers or spies tapping into messages or phone calls. In this day of technology when anything could be monitored, it wasn't a too bad idea.

"Well tell him he should have gotten the information from my client. If he forgot, his boss should take better care of his men"

"_That's the thing. The client did not make it to his boss at all. Apparently a report says that he was killed by some serial killer with a sword."_

"Well tough luck. My job was to report it to his client not to him. I am not going to waste my money to travel just to exchange some words." Once my job is over, it's over. I do not like to look back at things I did in the past since there are too many to count.

"…_So can I be dick to him and then tell him to fuck off" _

"Knock yourself out"

"_This is going to be fun a night."_ I heard giggling him the in the speakers. I didn't remind him that the person he was going to provoke was a military leader. Not my fault if he sends men after him.

If he ever asks why I didn't tell him, I'll just use the excuse that it was for training.

"_So anyway, did you finish your job? The people in this town must really not like the drugs they sell in this town."_ He was referring to my continuous assignments of destroying pharmaceutical companies in Shinto Teito. Over the past month, I have been hired by my clients to destroy the pharmaceutical companies in the city including the one I just setting up explosives for. Currently the number of them destroyed is five. It was probably some coordinated drug lords trying to gain profit.

Before I could reply, a bell sound came from my phone and I looked at my phone telling me of a news alert happening in the city. Whenever I work in a city or town, I always make sure to receive news from it to make sure I can complete my job as smoothly as possible. If a bank was being robbed and I was about to kill someone while I was in said bank, it would have been annoying.

"_People are ordered to stay indoors. We have heard from the MBI that terrorists have been spotted within Shinto Teito. " _

_I heard the MBI was planning to build their headquarters in Shinto Teito_

I froze.

… Wait a second.

There were no sounds of cars and it's too quiet outside. I noted that I haven't seen a single car on the street ever since I left the warehouse. Sure they might have gotten the news alert but it would have taken time for them to get to their homes.

"_Oh hey! I just got a new status update on the MBI," _Usagi couldn't hear what was on my phone and he was talking at the same time as the news report was playing.

_Well apparently his boss took a long time to find one of your phone numbers and demanded that you send him the information you gained from the island to him because he didn't receive it._

If the client was killed before he reached his superior, that means the person who killed him must have also known that he obtained information on Kamikura.

"_The terrorist has attacked multiple pharmaceutical and is planning to start planning to start terrorizing citizens according to the information."_

_That's the thing. The client did not make it to his boss at all. _

If the client did not make it to his boss than that means only me, Usagi and the two pilots are the only ones who knows what happened on Kamikura Island

"_Apparently the MBI became a pharmaceutical company as of today" _

After a day few days of returning from Kamikura, I learned that they were murdered but I did not pay attention much to it since we were no longer a team.

_Apparently a report says that he was killed_

That means only me and Usagi knows what happened on Kamikura and I am currently in a nearly deserted area of Shinto Teito with Usagi heading to my location. I gave him the location I was in before I set up the explosives so he can pick me up as soon as I called.

"_The MBI has declared it will take action against the terrorist since they have the most information about them and has been given approval by the city to do whatever is necessary to stop these threats. Please stay indoors so you will be involved and harmed in the process." _

Doesn't that mean no one will get involved or even see what was happening on the streets since they will be afraid to go outside? Doesn't it mean the MBI can do whatever they want without fear of witnesses or harming pedestrians?

I faintly recalled one thing about the two pilot's deaths.

_By some serial killer with a sword_

They were both identified to be murdered with a sword.

_Swords that the aliens on Kamikura were using to destroy the invasion force._

… Ah crap.

"_Hey why are there no cars outside?"_

"… Usagi. How far away are you right now?" My voice held no emotion as I asked the question.

"_I'm about twenty minutes away. Why?" _His voice carried confusion as I asked behind me. That means twenty minutes until he is in the same location I am. A location away from the public eye.

I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me breaking the silence in the dark night. "Usagi. Ignore the speed limits and drive as fast as you can."

"Sure but why do you wa-," I hung up the phone before he can finish what he was trying to say. There was no time for an explanation.

If I wasted another second, we would both be dead before the end of the night. A switch flipped inside me and I no longer had the lazy and bored expression on my face. I was no longer Zike.

I am now Zike the mercenary who experienced and survived countless battles and situations.

As I turned around to face my would-be opponents, I noticed that I was right with my guess and recognized one of the figures right away. I focused on her only and did not take my eyes off her for a second. She was the one of the most dangerous of the five who completely obliterated the invasion force on Kamikura Island. The one who slaughtered the men on Kamikura with a grin on her face and carried with her an aura of bloodlust. The one who would have killed me instantly had I stood before her at the time.

Karasuba

She walked toward me with a smile on her face with her eyes crinkled with bags under her eyes. It looked like she hasn't aged a bit. It looks like whatever alien she was did not age as much as humans do. I could feel the bloodlust radiating from her almost to the point where it was hard to breathe. The bloodlust has increased since the last time I saw her on Kamikura. Bloodlust can only increase after a person has been on the battlefield enough times to love the rush they feel when they spilled blood.

And I get the feeling that she really wants my blood. I quickly moved my eyes toward the other figure, planning to do a quick glance and identify her before returning my focus back to karasuba.

One of my eyebrows raised as I identified the other figure next to karasuba. I could only sigh and scratch my head as I recognized her.

Out of all the people the MBI assigned to kill me, out of all the aliens that were under their control, why did it have to be her?

* * *

><p><em>2 Years Ago. 8 months after the invasion of Kamikura<em>

Usagi I am going to make sure I punish you severely… as soon as I can find out where you ran away.

I was pissed. I was absolutely and extremely pissed. I usually kept myself calm at all times but I could not help but be pissed at the spineless bastard who ran away before I could get my hands on him. I would have hit myself for the use of language but that was not my concern at the moment.

Usagi spent all my money that I gained from my last job and when I mean all of it I mean _ALL OF IT_.

The money I requested from the jobs I did was structured to take a significant amount suited for my client. If it was a child who barely had a dollar, it would be 40 cents. If it was a billionaire, it was two billion. I am not being greedy but reasonable. I completed my assignments without failure no matter what it was. It could be bringing a letter to a girl next door to destroying an entire city with everyone in it. I will not allow people to carelessly use my abilities and not expect to lose anything significant. My last job was to kill all the assassins that were trying to kill a billionaire and their organization. Turns out they were magic using assassins and specialized in combat and most annoyingly hiding. It took me a six months to find out how they worked and where they were, only to find out that they were an international organization that was situated across the world.

After months of injuries and frustration, I finally destroyed their organization and to my embarrassment, IT WAS GLORIOUS. I never felt so relieved as I killed the last assassin that belong to them and got a pay of five billion dollars for all my trouble.

Five billion dollars that was spent before I could even claim it.

When I killed the last one, I sent Usagi, at the same time, to meet with my client and get the money as soon as possible. I wanted to be done with this long, frustrating mission as soon as I can but in my exhaustion with it I made one mistake. One mistake that I should not have made no matter what state I was in or how I was feeling. I made _Usagi_ get the money. He then spent it on a private island and hired woman to there so no matter where he went, there was nothing but beautiful women ready to have sex with him.

He felt heaven… then felt hell as his island was broadcasted on TV. He fled the island as soon as it broadcasted.

If there was one thing Usagi learned when I was training him, it was not to mess with my money. It was one of the only things I ever took seriously and if people interfered with or even stole the money _I worked for_, death would be the only punishment. Since Usagi is an ally to me, I will not kill him.

Killing him would be too merciful.

As soon as I discovered what he did, I flew to the island and tried to hunt him down only to discover he was no longer there. I should note that the women tried to approach and have sex with me but passed out as my attention was turned to them.

It should be repeated that I was _really pissed off_.

I found out he traveled to Shinto Teito and quickly arrived here and found that he was in the northern section of it. It was a few hours after sunset and it was a full moon with no clouds in the sky. I calmed down after the flight and was now calmly looking for Usagi to inflict punishment that a person should never experience. I was in a park where I heard from people strange noises sounding like "GOD PLEASE HELP ME" while simultaneously crying.

God can't save him and he knows it. As I was walking through the park I stopped as I sensed something that a normal person shouldn't sense.

Unnatural power

Finding Usagi can wait. I quickly scanned the area, looking past every bush and tree and noticing that people were avoiding a particular area. I narrowed my eyes and found a figure that looked to be female sitting on the bench. Normally I ignored these things and went about my business but I strangely found myself walking towards her. It was as if I needed, no, _must_ see who was on that bench.

I really hoped it was Usagi who somehow gained power and would try to fight me so I would have an excuse to "accidentally" kill him. I realized it was not the case as I identified that the figure was _not human_ but that was the least of my concern right now.

As I approached the figure, I could start to make out her features. She looked to be wearing some sort of lab coat and with nothing else. Possessing a body that may have had men fighting for each other for, her skin was creamy white that shined in the moonlight with not too large but also not too small breasts. Acorn brown hair with a pony tail covered her head and a face that looked like it belonged to a model was relaxed. Her gentle hands were on her shoulders, crisscrossed as she protected herself from the cold and tried to comfort herself. As soon as I looked at her eyes, my eyes narrowed and my teeth clenched. I know those eyes. It was the same eyes I possessed that I showed a long time ago but hid perfectly now.

_It was the eyes of a person who has failed her goal and could never try to reach it again_.

At this point, I was standing in front of her with my white trench coat blowing in the wind. I looked around and noted that people were no longer in the area. It seemed that they did not want to be anywhere near anything that might cause trouble. As I pondered what to do in this situation, I heard a sniffle.

Tears. Tears of pain and agony were streaming down her face and she was biting her lip.

I could only sigh and scratch my head as I looked down on her form. She had not noticed me and ignored the world around her as she continued to cry as if to relieve herself of this pain. Gritting her teeth, she voiced words that carried agony and sorrow.

"What should… I do… I… I am broken…can no longer be winged… what do… I do… what… _can _I do?"

I closed my eyes and crouched down so that my face was at the same height as her. I patted her head and opened my eyes, showing a resolution for what I was going to do and I said one word. The soft voice that came out was unlike any tone I spoke in a long time.

"_Live_"

She looked up and stared in to my eyes as I said that one word, her face showing confusion yet her eyes looking empty but curious at my one word. As the moonlight shined down on us.

I stood up and put my hands in my pocket as I started walking away and out of the park leaving the woman behind. I finished what I needed to do and was heading back to my apartment, and wondered one thing.

_Why did I say that to her?_

* * *

><p>My apartment was a small one and none to extravagant despite how much money I possessed. It did not look brand new but did not look run down either. If someone had to describe it, they would say that it looked ordinary. I was planning to stay in Shin Teito for a bit after I found Usagi and work for some clients but I was not in the mood at the moment. Taking out a key, I opened the door to my apartment and walked in, letting the door close by itself. My room had room for a futon, a table in the center, a bathroom, and kitchen with a sink with a refrigerator. There was nothing else that I needed to have except the backpack that I carried.<p>

Before I moved any further into my room I quickly reached into my backpack and quickly took out a pistol with speed that would make an experienced soldier blink and turned around, pointing it at the figure behind me.

It was the woman who was on the bench.

I knew she was following me as soon as I left the park and wondered if she was possibly trying to kill me. You can call me paranoid but after taking a lot of odd and unique jobs and meeting various kinds of people, you would do the same. I let her follow me, so we could be in this room alone and allow her to try and kill me away from public eyes.

Key word, _Try_.

As I was about to pull the trigger, ending her life, she spoke to me, her voice filled with sorrow and her eyes empty.

"…Why?"

"Ah?" I raised an eyebrow, momentarily stopping in my attempt to end her life.

"…Why… no… how do I live?" She ignored the gun pointed to her head as her eyes changed from emptiness to curiosity.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I contemplated the situation. She was not trying to kill me or rob me I reasoned out. If she was, she would have done so as soon as I entered the apartment. It was possible she was faking and trying to kill me when I let my guard down… like that will ever happen. I decided to answer her question to try and figure her out.

"Why are you asking me this? Surely, you could have someone else that question." Then they would probably try to take her to the police and figure out her situation. I recalled what occurred in the park and noticed one thing.

"I was the first person you met who wasn't afraid of you… wasn't I?"

She slowly nodded and continued to stare into my eyes. Freaking fearlessness. Look what you caused now.

We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours with eyes staring into each other and a gun raised that would cause death in an instant. I finally dropped my arm and put my pistol back into my backpack as I sighed. There was no need for unnecessary violence or waste a bullet when it could be put to better use. I walked into a kitchen and took out some ingredients from the pantry, the woman's eyes following me the whole time. I quickly whipped up some ramen with a few bits of seasoning made for two people. It would be uncomfortable to eat alone while the woman was in my home. I picked up a couple of chopsticks and placed them on top of the bowls and walked over to the women. She had not moved from the spot she entered my home in. I lifted the bowl in front of her and said one word sharply.

"_Eat_"

It took a few seconds for her to register what I said but she took the bowl from my grasp, being careful to not touch my hand and grabbed the chopsticks. She then slowly pinched a bundle of noodles and opened her mouth wide to take a huge bite slowly. She chewed for a few seconds with her face showing no emotion.

Then she spit it in my face.

"…" I could only stand there and try not to react in any way. Having boiling water thrown on your face was not a pleasant feeling and it was taking all the strength I did not to show any signs of pain or emotion. The naked woman's eyes showed a faint sign of fear and apology but her body tensed as I moved my arm. I picked up my own chopsticks and took a bite out of my own bowl.

Then I spit in her face.

What the hell?! The food tasted terrible! I may not be the best of cooks and could not make a professional dish but I'm not that bad. But then I remembered something.

"Ah… I forgot. I don't know how to cook." The woman showed no reaction but could only tilt her head and look at me with empty eyes while still holding her own bowl as if saying "Are you an idiot?"

I blushed and scratched my cheek with my finger while looking away from the woman. I thought cooking was easy and anyone could do it! When I saw people cook, they claimed it was the first or second time they did and made great food. I thought I could be like them!

A few seconds passed and the brown haired woman, showing no emotion, moved her arm toward me and I tensed, ready to strike. I will not let her take advantage of my blunder if I have anything to say about it!

I blinked as I realized she was reaching toward my bowl and walked toward the kitchen.

And dumped the food I cooked down the sink with that annoying, emotionless face.

I could only gape at her in disbelief as she did it showing no emotion at all. My first dish that I ever made. Thrown down the sink with no one caring at all. Was that how people felt when I was around them? I continued to gape at her as she attempted to attempt to make her own dish, moving with what seemed like relaxed and careful ease. It seemed as if she knew exactly what to do, her naked body calmly making food and if someone had to describe it, it would be like a professional making food as if it was his life's duty. After she finished, she walked over to me, picking up the bowls and handing one to me as she once again started staring back into my eyes.

They no longer showed no emotion yet they were like the eyes of a child asking if they did a good job.

I looked at the woman then to the food then back to the woman. I pointed at the food then back to myself. She nodded at my silent question. I sighed and picked with my chopsticks still in my hand, prepared to grab a bundle of noodles.

Only to stop halfway when the woman was copying my exact movements. I narrowed my eyes at her but she only tilted her head, as if wondering why I stopped yet still staring into my own eyes. I slowly continued my previous action of picking up the noodles, the woman copying my every movement and we both placed it in our mouths and chewed slowly.

Then we spitted at each other's faces.

This was even worse than my attempt at cooking! Was she trying to see if she could do a better than me job if she did it, while acting like a professional! This woman is irritating!

It was a strange sight. Both of our faces were covered with saliva and ramen with our mouths slightly hanging open with noodles in on our lips as if we refused to eat it lest we get our faces dirty again and covered with food.

"…"

"…"

_GRROOOWWLLL_. We both blinked as the room shook, coming from the brown-haired woman's stomach demanding food. It sounded like a car's motor and I could not help but wonder how the heck a stomach sounded like that. We stared at each other in the eyes then blinked again.

"… Let's just order take-out" I decided, still covered with boiling water and noodles.

The naked woman looking in the same state as me, blushed and scratched her cheek with her eyes closed, looking embarrassed. She nodded, agreeing with my decision.

* * *

><p>It was midnight by the time take-out came and I ordered a lot of food. I figured that the woman was hungry since her stomach caused a mini-earthquake. I don't know how much this person ate considering that she was not human but observing the situation, I could be sure of one thing.<p>

It wasn't enough.

She started tearing through the food as soon as it was on the table taking large bites and stuffing it in her mouth at a quick pace. She already finished seven bowls of the stuff. As I stared at her with a face of disbelief at the act with chopsticks and my own box of food, for an instant, her hand blurred and in her hand was another box of food.

I turned my head and found my box of food gone. What the heck! Forget how fast she was, she took my food! I'm hungry too!

After she finished eating her eighth box we both froze as we noticed something.

_There was only one box left full of food_.

The room was filled with silence as tension was present in the atmosphere. Both of our eyes were locked on each other, emotionless as we tried to figure out the other's actions. In a blur the naked woman moved her hand in a blur toward the box of food, her eyes looking at it filled with certain victory.

_CLACK_

Only to be filled with surprised as she was stopped half through her attempt as her chopsticks met another pair of the wooden sticks. She looked up and stared into my eyes to find an eyebrow raised at her with a lazy expression saying, "Did you really think it would be that easy?" As we both did not move a muscle, we carefully planned our next actions.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…HEY WHATS THAT OVER THERE!" I pointed behind the brown haired woman and she turned her head quickly in the direction I pointed.

She fell for it. What a sucker.

I quickly grabbed my spoils of victory and prepared to take a bite. Before one the boxes that was filled with food minutes ago covered my face, blocking my attempt to fill the void in my stomach. Now that's just playing dirty. Before my hand could be deprived of the box of food once more, I threw the box in the air to prevent the naked woman from taking my only source of nourishment. My now empty hand felt a small gust of air and heat as the woman's hand passed over mine. As the box on my face fell, my vision returning, I found the woman poised to jump toward the food, as if it was a football.

Oh no you don't. Making a split second decision I flicked my wrist, throwing chopsticks above the woman and she jumped right into the accelerating brown sticks, making her flinch. The box descended toward the ground and was preparing to descend into my waiting palm. It landed but before I could react, the woman tackled into me, trying to stop me cruelly trying to take a bite of the food.

I landed on my back with my hand holding my box and my other hand on the woman's face, preventing her from grabbing it. The brown-haired woman was now on top of me, one of her hands on my face as if to stop me from hampering her progress with the other hand reaching for the box. Both of our faces showed intense signs of struggle but the woman was quickly gaining the upper hand due to her being slightly taller than me. She shifted her hand down on my face and received the box, shouting a cry of victory.

She froze a second later, quickly realizing that her hand was no longer on my face.

It was on my throat and I was quickly being suffocated. I found that if she applied even a little bit more of strength, it would have crushed my wind pipe and killed me. If it was anyone else than me, it would have killed them instantly. One of the things you must always do before you enter any kind of battle was to train your body. If you entered it with a weak one, you could die with a simple punch to the stomach and die from internal bleeding and a lack of blood supply to the organs.

The brown haired woman, eyes filled with horror and fear, let go of the box containing food sat up from her position on top of me and sat on her knees in front of me. Her hands were clenched on her lap and her head cast down, eyes covered with her hair. Her eyes were wide open, facing toward the ground with horror and regret in them.

As I coughed and tried regained my breathing, she flinched, as if expecting punishment to be inflicted on her at because of her misbehavior. Her expression was scrunched up and her body tensed, eyes closed, waiting for the blow.

Only to find her mouth suddenly filled with food. She opened her eyes with confusion and found me looking away from her, eyes closed and showing no sign of strife, with my hand wielding chopsticks in front of her mouth.

"If you wanted the food that badly, you could have just said so," Raising an eyelid halfway toward her with the same lazy and bored expression with a frown on my face.

It took a few seconds for her to realize that I was fine.

Tears then filled her eyes and she slowly chewed the food, eyes closed, though it showed signs of struggle due to the sniffs she was causing. Her body looked relieved and she slowly started to relax now that the tense moment has passed.

I took this moment to gather my thoughts.

_This woman is dangerous._

All the things I did before were a way to analyze the woman. When she was eating those boxes of food before, I carefully watched her muscles and how she ate. It seemed that she possessed the same structure of humans and what looked to be the muscles. _Meaning she can be killed like a human_. Then again, I haven't tried but I was mostly sure of this. The event of the food fight was to see if I stood a chance against her, and to my relief, I could.

After surviving many battles, I learned how to read muscles before they acted to a frightening degree. If I saw the muscle move even a few centimeters, I could predict where my opponent will move his body. It took many years and practice to refine it but it was my only way surviving in my profession. Opponents that moved too fast and strong would kill me instantly so to make sure I had a chance, I practiced the skill so I can react before they can even move. It has saved my life countless times and allowed me to fight even the strongest and fastest of enemies. The fact that I stopped the brown haired woman's chopsticks despite her inhuman speed proves that.

She appears to have the same weight but I noticed four things that made her different from a human. The first thing was pretty obvious. She possessed super strength that would probably take a lifetime for a human to achieve. She broke a few of my ribs when she tackled me, which I hid from her perfectly, and almost crushed my throat. I successfully hid that I was injured in anyway despite my chest feeling pain. The second thing was her speed. Even if a normal human could be the fastest human in the world, the muscles in the body would probably break down due to constant stress and tension, causing them to be destroyed. Yet the woman's body showed no sign of any strain or tension which means her strength and speed were natural. The third thing was her aura was held an air of intense, overwhelming power. Now that I was closer, it felt like the aura had intense heat for some reason. That narrowed down my guesses on her powers to either to control fire or to fire intense light or even both. It could be something a little more complicated but I needed to see her powers to make a conclusion. After facing many opponents and experiencing countless auras that surrounded them, I could identify what it possessed and the opponent's abilities and personalities.

The fourth thing was the most important one and if I would have to kill her, I would aim for this thing.

It was the irregular part in the center of her upper chest area.

I noticed that the muscles in her body was connected to that particular area and where I felt her aura the strongest. It seemed irregular to be in that part of the body but at the same time, natural. If I had to guess, it was where she possessed most of her inhuman abilities and possible powers. Questions were going through my head quickly about it.

How hard was it? Can it be destroyed? Was it possible to transplant it in another person to give him or her the same abilities? What made it work? What was it made of? Was it acquired or was it innate?

I sighed. It was pointless to think of these questions unless I could see the woman fight or brutally obtain her core by ripping it out of her chest, causing intense blood lost and pain to obtain and study it.

I thought about it and quickly decided not to. The blood would have spilled over the floor and it was going to be annoying to clean it up. I also took into account that she would probably fight back before I killed. When I said the woman was dangerous, I meant entirely in the physical aspect. In the mental aspect, I was entirely sure of one thing and noticed it before the event with the food occurred.

The woman was an airhead. She was absolutely an airhead.

It could have been that she was faking it but after analyzing her aura while she performed different actions, I realized that this was not the case. I could only sigh as I realized this. It was annoying to deal with airheads as they sometimes ignore what was happening around them. It was like they could focus on only one thing yet somehow mess that up. The fact that the woman… was… naked….

I blinked. Ah! I forgot that she was naked. I was too busy analyzing her to notice.

I noted that her nipples were still at the breasts like a human and slowly cast my gaze toward her crotch before stopping myself. No. I am not a person who is interested in that stuff. But what if there was some type of irregularity to it that I didn't realized? What if it was the most dangerous aspect of her and could displayed an ability like shooting lasers or controlling gravity from it.

As I struggled to not commit the act, my gaze was turned back to the woman's face as my hands were no longer moving due to her chewing. I looked at her and noticed that her face was tired, showing signs of sleep. I yawned and quickly decided it was time for bed and placed the food away. "You can sleep on the futon," Lazily saying that, I moved toward the wall of my room and sat against it with my back against the wall. I propped my right knee up and rested my arm on it and closed my eyes. I did not find any ill intent from her so it was fine to sleep with her in my room. After a few seconds later, I heard movement. I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep.

I tensed as an object of warmth leaned against my body.

I opened an eyelid and found the naked woman fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. I noted that her face was now relaxed and noted that it showed it was somehow at peace.

It was the first time she showed that face since I saw her.

"… How annoying," I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

After two hours, I woke up and left Shinto Teito, leaving her alone in the room. I felt no regret as I did so.

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

I still felt no regret to this day of what I did to her. If it was a regular person, they would not have done the same thing I had done and would have been angry at what I did. I am not a regular person. I was woken up during my sleep and found that a client requested my services so I left her for my job as a mercenary.

It was as simple as that.

As I recognized her, I noted that she wore the same attire as karasuba. That means that she is the same species as her and I can use this to my advantage. She looked a bit older now and her body developed quite a bit over the years but I searched into her eyes.

They were filled with an emotion I could not identify and were staring into my own eyes. If she was angry or sad she didn't show it.

The blood lusting alien called Karasuba spoke after standing in front of me, at a distance where if she pulled her sword, it would not reach me unless she took ten steps if she was human. It would only take one step considering her abilities. Her smile was still present on her face like a predator and her eyes slightly opened a bit. "You caused me a lot of trouble back at Kamikura Island, Zike-chan." She spoke in a somewhat joyful tone but I knew better. She _really_ wanted to spill my blood.

I did leave the island mocking her and everyone she was with when she tried to kill me. I knew that was going to bite me in the back some day.

"Oh I can imagine." No I can't. Sucks to be her. "You failed in your task to kill me and the others so you must have gotten quite a scolding," I provoked her to see how she would react.

Her smile only widened and I was starting to sweat. Provoking her may not have been the best idea in this situation. "Quite a scolding indeed. Well, I did kill at least two of the four that I failed to kill on the Island. The MBI tried to find you and the other person that was with you but unfortunately some… complications occurred." Shrugging as if it did not really matter to her.

Complications? I blinked and realized something. The MBI should have found me as soon as I used any sort of technology by using that information alien yet that was not the case. That means that some of them must have deserted the MBI and I quickly thought of who left so I can discover how much danger I was in. The silver haired man, the woman named Kazehana, and the woman named Matsu, I know for sure left. They did not seem to be interested all that much with the invasion despite taking part in it. The purple haired woman on the other hand might have stayed but if she did, she would have been here since I was greatest threat at the moment. The MBI could easily kill Usagi with a simple bullet while he was not looking so I doubted they would waste sending her after him.

"Well complications happen to all of us. So to what do I owe my attention to be on you two? I am quite the busy man," I deliberetely said while quickly thinking how to get out of this situation.

"We were ordered to kill you," The brown haired woman apathetically said. Straight down to business huh? She was still showing an emotion I couldn't quite and her eyes were still on me.

"Well it is as number eight says Zike-chan, so please. Spark our interest and try to survive longer than the regular humans" Karasuba said while she put her hand on her katana. The other woman, whom I presumed to be number eight, also got into a position poised to strike at a moment's notice.

The air was tense as neither side showed any sign of movement. The wind was blowing and if a person viewed this situation, they would comment that it looked like some sort of Mexican showdown. They did not know of my abilities but I doubt that would stop them from trying to kill me. They would probably charge me as soon as I showed any sign of movement. It would only take a second or two with their inhuman abilities and I found myself stuck in a corner. Even if I could predict where they would go, that did not mean I could predict continuous actions with two people at the same time.

I currently had all my tools in my backpack. Two pistols with eight shots each, one charge of C-4, two flash bangs, two grenades, and a knife. It would take me three seconds to take out one of my weapons but that was too long. All they needed was a second or two to end my life and I still do not know number eight's abilities. The aura identified two years ago still had a strong heat to it but I could not tell if it was either fire or light. I grit my teeth. I don't know how her powers worked or how long it would take to activate them. Taking them head on was complete suicide but I was running out of options. This is the worst situation for me poss-

…Wait. Wasn't I doing something a minute ago?

_BOOM_

The warehouse exploded and intense heat burst from it. The sound pierced through the silent night and Karasuba and the other women covered their eyes and jumped back lest they be burned by the inferno. The wreckage from the now collapsed warehouse, flew up into the air at extremely high speeds on to plummet back down to the earth, killing anyone instantly if one was unfortunate enough. Burnt flesh drifted into the noses of those who were close to the site of the explosion as the flames incinerated the people inside. They died during the explosion and was spared from the blazes charring their bodies.

When the heat and flames finally died down, Karasuba and the other woman would look up only to find that I was no longer in front of them.

* * *

><p>Heat resistant trench coats are so useful<p>

The sewage system in Shinto Teito was like a maze due to how large the city was. It usually consisted of water flowing down through the middle while stone walkways were on either side of it in case repairs were needed. The space in the middle was wide enough to fit a tank and two people on either side of it while the walkways were only suited for one person. The ceiling was high enough for probably five men standing on top of each other. The smell was abominable as wastes of different kinds flowed through the currents but that was the least of my worries. There was hardly any light and pipes were running along the sides of the walkways and ceiling.

Water lapped at my feet as I ran through the sewage system, my grey pants getting wet and my hooded trench coat flowing in the air, unharmed. The water only reached up to just below the ankles As soon as I remembered that I had explosives rigged, I covered myself with the coat and lifted the cover to the sewage system just as the blast erupted. It was a good thing I was standing on top of the entrance to it when I left the warehouse. If I moved a second to late, I would have been crushed by the wreckage, marking my end that I caused. As I continued running down the system, I took out a pistol and checked the cartridge to see if it was in working order.

I was nowhere near safe yet. They would probably realized that I escaped through the sewage system in a few mi-

I ceased my thinking as light illuminated the area for a brief second and a booming sound erupted from the area I ran past. The earth slightly rumbled around me and I looked behind me to see that rubble fell into the water from the once sturdy ceiling. I looked back in front of me and ran faster.

Seconds I corrected. And one of them could fire lasers. That is just great.

_Splash_

A loud splash filled my ears and what sounded like water being thrust out filled the area. I did not even think about what to do next and lowered my body while still running. A hiss of a blade passed over my head, taking a few hairs off of my short hair as Karasuba tried to take my head clean off and was so close to my right side that we were almost touching. She was grinning as she turned her head to look at me in the eyes, her own eyes filled with glee.

I quickly thought through the situation. Muscles in her arm were preparing to move diagonally for a follow-up move and cut clean through my body with her inhuman strength. I quickly lowered my left hand and squirted the dirty water flowing through my feet into her face blinding her of her vision for a short time. She was forced to stop but her blade still descended toward me its speed lowered and its angle was altered significantly due to her lack of vision. It would take her about four seconds of wiping her eyes to retain her vision.

I could have shot Karasuba with the pistol in my right hand. I could have taken out her out swiftly but I did not.

_Splash_

Because that would leave me open to be killed by the other inhuman creature.

I quickly raised and twisted my body from its lowered its position and side-stepped with my right foot a few feet in front of Karasuba. A beam of light illuminated the sewers once again and heat started to sear the right side of my face. It would have killed and pierced through my head if I was a split-second too late. In the distance, I noted that number eight had her fist outstretched in a punching motion before she lowered her body and launched herself toward me like a rocket.

Four seconds until she reached me and two seconds until Karasuba regained her vision.

I quickly used my left hand to pull out a flash bang in three seconds, pulling the tab while doing so and closed so I wouldn't be blinded. A loud bang sounded and everyone near it lost their hearing and some of their balance. I twisted my body and opened my eyes to continue running. I was used to keeping my balance so it did not affect me much. I could hear Karasuba growl as she lost her vision the second time but noted that I did not hear a loud splash. It seems like she was used to keeping her balance.

Number eight instantly appeared right beside me with her fist cocked back and glowing with a bright light looking unaffected. Her emotionless eyes staring into mine with no sign of remorse

Dang it she blinked. She was aiming for my chest to make sure it was a sure hit.

The instant I saw her figure from the corner of my eye I lowered my body and stopped my feet my feet, allowing myself to glide through the water and under her fist. Her punch flew with brightness but there was no burst of light erupting from her fist like before. It seems she can manipulate her ability to either fire blasts or enhance her punches. Feeling a gust of scorching air felt on top of my head, I saw her right leg preparing to kick me into the walls of the sewer breaking my body in the process. I let my body fall into the water and let the deadly appendage passed over me in a blur leaving her open for an attack.

I planted my hands and pistol on the wet ground, curled my body and launched a foot aiming for her chin, only for her body to lean back from my attack and flip away to gain distance. I clicked teeth with my serious expression and allowed my body to flow with the attack to stand back up once again and face the brown haired woman once more.

Splashing filled my ears and I quickly back pedaled just as I saw silver haired creature jumped over number eight her sword attempting to cut me in half where I just was. I did not back away far enough due to the blood lusting creature's speed and I found that my chest now had a vertical wound that wasn't too deep for blood erupt but still caused a pain. I grit my teeth and Karasuba's smile grew even more savage now that she finally slashed her target. She landed on the ground in front of number eight who looked ready to charge back into the fight. With my back leaning still in the motion of backpedaling, I was seemingly open for the finishing blow to be struck. Despite the situation, I thought of one thing.

Check-

Slightly adjusting my wrist, I aimed the pistol in my right hand toward Karasuba who had her hands poised to cut through the bullet with her but that's what I wanted. I pulled the trigger and quickly adjusting my wrist, I pulled it again a split second later, backpedaling while doing so and reached into my backpack with my left hand to bring this fight to an end.

_Bang Bang_

_Clang Clang _"!"

"!" _Splash_

Karasuba was and number eight were unharmed. The katana cut through the first bullet cutting it in half and the remains to pierce through the walls of the sewage system. Still having her hands poised for the first bullet, she did not have time to adjust to where I shot my next bullet which was not aiming for her body.

It went toward the flat sided hilt of her sword. Precise accuracy was not a problem for me and if it was any less, I would have died long ago. The bullet caused her hand to make her sword move towards her due to the force and she swerved her body, the blade passing by her hissing in her ears. She adjusted but the deadly blade now quickly moved behind her back.

Right toward the brown haired woman. Seeing this, the emotionless woman stepped to the side, causing water to splash before her body was pierced by her ally's blade. I then threw my arm throwing an object in front of them.

Another flash bang.

With the explosive planning to rob them of their eyesight they quickly closed their eyes as the explosive sounding, a hot sensation present on any part of their unclothed skin, and opened them again.

Only to stare at a charge of C-4.

-Mate

When I was reaching into my backpack, I pulled two tools not one. Throwing the flash bang, I threw the C-4 as soon as the sound of the explosive reached my ears. Back-pedaling during the whole action, I was now at a safe distance to trigger the explosive and end the fight with the blood of my opponents brutally smeared on the wall. They were running away in the opposite direction of the explosive as soon they opened their eyes.

_BOOOOOOM_

The earth around me trembled once more as the ceiling caved in on itself making the street fall into the sewage system. Two cars descended due to the explosion and blocked the passage way leading to me, encased with dense concrete. I was already half way up a ladder leading back to the surface at this time, moving as soon as I pulled the trigger and already placed my pistol back in my backpack. I doubt that the one called number eight and Karasuba were harmed due to their human speed but I gained time to gain distance from them and that was all I needed. They are probably expecting me to still be within the tunnel was they cleared the wreckage, ready for another confrontation.

Yeah… no. I had to deal with the wound on my chest before it gets contaminated and gain my hearing back from all the consecutive explosions I caused. My body was screaming for rest and I was harshly breathing at this point, pushing myself to the limit. In conclusion, I need a nap. I had enough dealing with two inhuman, close combat aliens thank you very much. I pushed the lid covering the entrance to the street and my escape, raising my head to once breathe fresh air.

Only to duck back down before a car ran it over.

After a few seconds, screeching reached my ears and I pulled my head up once again to see who the heck almost took my head off and caused my body to be covered in blood from the lethal wound.

"Wow… if I had hammer I would totally smash your head and be proud that I whacked a mole. You almost caused me to crash my new car into that hole you caused you bastard." A young but mocking voice came from the car.

It was strange to feel annoyed and relieved at the same time and I could only sigh as I pulled myself out of the sewage system.

"…You're late Usagi." The young black haired ex-soldier no longer wore his military uniform. He wore an orange shirt a red flame symbol starting at the bottom of it and a pair of blue jeans. His face still handsome with his hair a bit spiky, his eyes no longer showed naivety but rather, mischief. He was sitting in a red, open-hooded Camaro with a grin that would make even the calmest people annoyed.

"Well sorry," He did not sound sorry at all, "but you told me to ignore the speed limits but you _did not tell me to ignore the stoplights"_ He said as if mocking me.

I did not tell him to ignore the stoplights because I knew what route he was taking to head toward me. I thought something bad might happen during the mission of destroying the warehouse so I studied the sewage system and roads of Shinto Teito and made a plan in case things gone wrong.

And it did. Plan worked like a charm.

"So…what's the situation this time?" He asked curious at my current state not surprised at all. I had a sword wound on my chest and I was still trying to get my breathing under control. I walked to the trunk of the car and opened it to get something that we are going to need for our escape.

"MBI. Aliens with a vengeance" I deadpanned. A sniper rifle was before my eyes fully loaded and Calico M950. I picked it up and used the strap to point the nuzzle toward the sky next to my backpack. I picked up a few magazines of the sub-machine gun and walked to the the passenger seat of the Camaro, sub-machine gun in my right hand.

We were running out of time to leave the city alive. The MBI would not only sent the two aliens but also military personnel to take us down. They had been given approval to use any means necessary to take us, the terrorists, which we technically were, down with military efficiency.

_Boom_

And alien efficiency. The two women below must have discovered that I was no longer in the tunnel but on the surface.

"… There isn't five of them is there"

"Two, but one of them fires lasers"

"…Shit their evolving."

The earth rumbled once again and the two aliens jumped out of the tunnel and onto the street, one of them blood thirsty, grinning like a mad man with his favorite toy, and the other showing emotionless but I spotted a bit of something else in her eyes. I could not tell what it was though.

Both sides were staring at each other, waiting for the other's move. The two women could run at high speeds but even they would have trouble keeping up with a car at full speed. They did not have unlimited stamina. On the other hand, all they had to do was stop the car by either firing a single beam of light or cutting the tires and our lives would be lost. If we wasted any more time, the MBI will show up and dealing with them and the two aliens is something I want to avoid.

"You survived longer than the other humans I've slain Zike-chan", Karasuba joyfully said with her smile getting wider and her eyes no longer crinkled but fully open. "Maybe I should take your head and treasure it as a reminder of the fun you gave me"

"That makes me feel so warm and fuzzy" I deadpanned.

"…" Number eight was still emotionless but as I narrowed my eyes and noticed something. Her muscles were tense and her eyes were staring into mine, as if she was pondering about something. Then her eyes opened to full height before they narrowed, staring into mine with a feeling I thought she lost two years ago.

Hope

I could only raise an eyebrow at the occurrence. What the heck was that? I ceased my thoughts as the two woman got crouched down, ready to launch themselves like missiles and end our lives.

Then Usagi did something unpredictable.

"…" Usagi was silent as he raised his hands and performed a sort of cranking motion, raising his middle finger at the two aliens. He then acted as if it was stuck, looking back and forth between the aliens and his fist with an expression of mock surprise. Showing signs of intense struggle, he finally raised his middle finger to height with the most annoying shit-eating grin anyone will ever see.

"…" Karasuba's grin grew even more savage at the fearlessness and got even more exited.

"…" Number eight spared a quick glance at Usagi before staring back into my eyes, narrowing as it showed resolution.

"…Whoops," He did not sound apologetic at all.

"…" I could only palm my face and sigh at what he just did.

Really? You just had to do that did you? Provoke two dangerous aliens who could kill hundreds of people who could reach us in a few seconds. You're just full of bright ideas aren't you?

I soon found my body pushed against the seat as Usagi floored the gas pedal still looking back with his middle finger raised. The two women launched themselves toward us as soon as the car made a sound, making webs in the ground from their force and power, kicking up the earth and generating a powerful sound. They would reach us in less than three seconds due since the car hadn't gained enough speed and their faces showed expressions of victory.

Only for them to drop as I raised my right hand and pointed the sub-machine gun at them.

I pulled the trigger as the car was speeding away, aiming both left and right to prevent the two woman from gaining on us. The women were moving away to make sure they were nowhere near us lest they be injured or killed by a bullet. They discovered how accurate I was with a gun and were careful not to make a mistake and underestimate my skill. We were quickly gaining speed and by the time I had to reload, the car was accelerating as fast as it could. The two woman looked at each other and nodded before the brown haired woman quickly blurred away in a different direction, out of our sight, after we passed a four way road.

"HAH! One of them ran away. What a coward," Usagi was looking forward when the car accelerated to full speed and saw where the woman gone from his mirror. He had a grin of excitement as he continued driving the Camaro. As Karasuba continued chasing us, I suddenly realized something and I voiced it out loud enough for Usagi to hear.

"Can't the brown haired one shoot lasers?"

… "Ah shit"

Usagi quickly swerved the car to the left just as a beam of light erupted from the roofs of one of the builing. Causing the heat from it to assault our faces for an instant and the dust from the disintegrated concrete to obstruct our vision but Usagi kept the car under control. One of the things I taught him was how to drive a car even when blind and how to react when being attacked in one.

75 cars were destroyed in the process trying to teach him blind. 100 when trying to attack him while he was blind. It took a while but now he can drive and not crash into anything.

Usagi moved the car left and right, hearing the sounds that came before the beams of light and making the appropriate changes in direction to avoid being obliterated. After we retained our vision. We looked into the mirrors and discovered something.

Karasuba was closer than before and if she performed a burst of speed, she would be upon us in moments.

I clicked my tongue at the cunning tactic. Number eight attacked to make sure we slowed down when dodging them, allowing the battle hungry woman to catch up to us. If the light wielding woman fired one more time, Karasuba would be upon us and either take out our tires or try to behead us.

The light erupted once again in front of us and caused a crater obstructing the road. If Usagi did not act now, our fates were sealed.

Usagi made a split second decision to make a U-turn around the crater, hoping to lose the blood lusting women in the process. He did not account for the fact that our opponents could generate frightening bursts of speed if they had time. Karasuba crouched, poised to launch herself with a blood thirsty grin to take our lives with a katana that claimed the blood of many humans.

_Bang_

Only to stop herself from doing so as she was forced to block a bullet from a sniper rifle. My sniper rifle. I stood up in my from my seat and had my left foot on the headrest of my seat while my right root was on the place my posterior was on moments before to keep my balance.

I continued firing at her, no longer with the intention of escaping from her but killing her. Sparks erupted from the clashes of metal as she tried to cut every single bullet but she was losing speed. I was aiming the bullets far apart from one another to make sure she lost her speed the more she protected herself. By the time the Camaro was moving in the opposite direction it was originally going, Karasuba lost enough speed to not be able to deflect the next bullet if I fired. I only had one bullet in the sniper rifle left. She was grinning at me, eyes wide with excitement as I aimed the rifle at her body.

I did not hesitate and pulled the trigger, aiming for her head.

_Bang_

Blood was spilt but _Karasuba was not killed_

The bullet I fired swerved from its path and planted itself in the support of a random building. A thin line of blood appeared on Karasuba's cheek, and her hair descended downward from its raised position after the air from the bullet caused it to rise but that was it. Karasuba crinkled her eyes and her grin turned back into a smile and she spoke loud enough for me to hear despite rapidly gaining distance from her.

"Did you really have to ruin my fun you Kazehana"

"Sorry Crow-chan, but it looked like you were having too much fun. We can't have you messing up your beautiful face now can we?" A seductive voice reached my ears.

"It looks like we were right to come here and assist you. To think you were so close to being killed means that he cannot be handled alone." This voice held one of authority.

Usagi and I froze and the driver of the Camaro stepped on the brakes. The car pulled to a screeching halt and stopped in the middle of the wide road. "Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT. OH SHIT," Usagi was shouting in horror. I couldn't blame him and if I was more prone to showing emotion, I would have done so too.

Standing in front of us were two women I thought I would never see again. Two women who took part in the invasion of Kamikura and ended the lives of many soldiers. Two women who were not human.

_It was Kazehana and the purple haired swordsman who were standing before us._

It started raining from the rain clouds, and soon started pouring. I found myself drenched in the drops of water and my clothes started weighing me down due to the collected liquid it absorbed. It was like the signal that the battle was over and that I had lost the fight.

No… I thoug- no _assumed_ they left the MBI. I thought they had no reason to stick to their organization or to continue taking human lives. I gritted my teeth as I realized my mistake, a frown present on my serious expression that was on face ever since the battle with the inhuman creatures started. _It was simply because of lack of information_ Years ago I did not make a careless mistake like this. What happened to cause this? Was it Usagi? The woman called number eight? Why did this happen? I fought many in many different battles and took even the dirtiest jobs but why did I make a blunder like this? The two newcomers were in front of us were approaching slowly and I heard footsteps from behind as well as if we lost the fight that has been taking place during the night. I tried analyzing the situation to discover a way out of this situation but I found there was nothing. We are screwed and we are going to die. Usagi paused and stopped panicking as he stopped to hear something. "Do you hear that?" No longer realizing that we were moments away from death.

"What are yo- guah?!"

Before I could register his words, I found myself tacked from my standing position on the car. It was painful. It felt like being hit by a truck running at full speed. If I had not prepared my body for the blow a split second ago, I would have died in an instant. Many bones in my body was broken and I found that I could no longer move it. I rolled on the ground with the figure who attacked me on top of me with her body on top of me and her hands restraining my wrists with inhuman strength.

It was the brown haired woman. The woman who had the ability to control light. The woman who I took in years ago and fed. The woman who was trying to kill me all night. The woman who blushed when we spat in each other's faces. The woman who I spoke the softest words that I ever said in years to. The woman who tried to cook but failed miserably. The woman who asked me how to live. The woman who was an airhead.

_The woman who was going to take my life._

I could only close my eyes and felt the strength leave me.

…I'm tired. I have fought for many years for many different people and their beliefs. I met many people. Some were good while some were evil. Some were beautiful while some were ugly. Some were honorable while some were cowards. Some were friendly while some were cruel. I worked for the money and demanded prices for my services but I did not gain it for my greed. I did not work for people like I had a choice to. I did not perform acts of violence because I enjoyed it.

I was searching for something. Searching for something that I had lost at an age where I could speak my first intelligent works. Searching by working and fighting for various types of people and their beliefs. But when I was so close to finding it, so close that it was within my reach, so close that I could have finally made a smile on my face that never appeared since the day I was born.

_I destroyed it. I destroyed it with my own hands._

As the rain drops continued pouring down on me, my eyes lost focus and I ignored the world around and spoke words that I haven't said in a long time. Words that contained various emotions. All my regret. All my hate. All my sorrow. All my despair. All my wrath. All my coldness. It were words that never reached anyone's ears in all of my life. It was the second time I ever uttered them.

"I…guess I… can't…finish it… its fine… this way"

Only to find my head move to the side as I felt a slap on my face.

My eyes went back into focus as I tried to identify the figure who committed the act and I found myself staring into brown eyes but found droplets of water not from the rain, but from the eyes themselves.

She was crying. Crying like she did two years ago.

"Why… why are you giving up… why are you saying its fine when it's not?" She struggled to utter those words due to her sniffing. Her eyes were staring into mine. Those eyes no longer contained the emptiness they did years ago.

"…"

I did not answer.

"Why… why are you in so much pain when you are doing something you have done for years, why are you fighting, why are can't you show love, why aren't you happy. I… was happy when you showed me your kindness years ago yet you did not smile at all. So why don't you show happiness"

"…"

"…Why did you say those words years ago when you could have ignored me and walk away? At least answer me that. I want to know why you gave me hope."

"...I can't answer a question I don't know the answer to," I replied in confusion

"…" She stared at me with her brown eyes wide. Her cheeks suddenly turned red and her breathing got more rushed. Then she did something I had never seen her do since I met her.

_She smiled_

...What? ….Why… why did she smile?

"Then I will stand by your side to help you find the goal you seek"

She then pressed her lips on mine

Wings of yellow and orange light erupted from her back, radiating a heat that made the rain no longer pour us. My eyes were wide as I realized what was happening but I could do nothing as my body could not move. She lifted her head and beamed a smile.

"Number zero eight at your side. I will stay by your side to light your path"

After a few seconds of looking into her smile, I sighed and could only say two words before falling asleep. Too much has happened this night.

"…How annoying"

* * *

><p><em>My right hand slowly started to rise despite my lack of strength and tried to grasp the sky. It seemed like a cry for help that will never be answered or a futile attempt to try and once again reach my goal. I muttered the only words I ever said since the battle ended and it contained all my pain. All my regret. All my hate. All my sorrow. All my despair. All my wrath. All my coldness. It were words that never reached anyone's ears in all of my life. It was the first time I ever uttered them. <em>

"_I…guess I… can't…finish it… its fine… this way"_

_A gentle hand gripped my own before it could descend to the ground. I looked at the figure and found a smiling brown haired woman looking at me with tears of joy. I could only stare at her as she pulled it on top of her chest and muttered words that I could barely hear._

"_I found you my lost ashikabi"_

* * *

><p>Be sure to check out my Naruto Fanic: The Two Nine Tailed Jinchuriki<p> 


	3. Present: Act 1 - Annoying Competitors

Speeding down the bridge, the wind blew at my sides causing my trench coat to blow with it. The sky had not a single cloud in it, the sun reflecting off of my visor with freedom. The engines of my vehicle boomed around the area, causing some people to turn their eyes and discover what the source of the noise was while others to only frown at the annoying sound too loud in their ears. The smell of the ocean water drifted into my noise and the sound of seagulls was a common occurrence. Despite the peaceful environment with the natural relaxing sounds, I could only think one thing while riding.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAAAPPP.

I was late for a meeting with a client. About an hour late.

Thinking about only getting to my destination as quickly as possible, I rode my motorcycle with recklessness. If a person viewed me, they could only gape as they viewed my vehicle with awe an envy. It was a new high-tech motorcycle built by Yamaha recently that I acquired using the money I earned from various jobs. It had an exhaust that seemed to glow in the day but trailed neon blue lights after I attained high speeds. It was covered with white with some parts black for the inner workings and was not too large but not too small. To be honest, I was reluctant to buy one but if I bought one, I could get to my clients faster and not have to pay for transportation to get to them.

Stupid rip off cab drivers.

If a person looked at me now and knew me a few years back, they would note that I had not changed a bit. I still wore the same attire and the same one strapped backpack, without a sign of age on my face. There is a very absurd reason for this but if anyone asked, I would just say it was a genetic trait. My clothes hid chocolate brown skin that showed a well-toned body. My eyes were narrow as I swerved left and right between cars, still being careful despite the lazy and bored expression I wore. My muscles were tense as I was reaching my current destination, no doubt remembering the events that occurred in the past.

Shinto Teito. The current stage for the Sekirei Plan.

My client was involved in the plan and hired me to assist him with it due to my professional and unfailing skill. I feigned surprise when his messenger explained it to me to make sure that he didn't know I was involved with it before it started. That would cause a lot of problems for a variety of reasons. He summoned me to meet him within the city in his building to give me assignments to help him achieve victory. Normally I only took one assignment only for a client then disappeared but he was cunning with his words and managed to hire me for multiple assignments.

Still charged him a pretty penny though. I could still see his messenger twitching at the unbelievable prices for my services.

As I passed through the bridge, I turned my head and noted that some military personnel were preparing to build a checkpoint so they could identify who was entering and leaving. If I arrived a day later, my entrance to the city would not have been as smooth as it was right now. They were owned by the MBI, led by Minaka, who bought the city just recently for the sekirei plan that was probably still within the first stages. If I had to guess, most of the sekirei has been released and set out to find their ashikabi. It was a shame that I was going to either eliminate some of them or force a winging to my client against their will. It was a dirty job but I never questioned nor cared for the way are my abilities used. Whether my services took lives or saved them did not matter to me.

As I was getting to my assigned meeting place, I could only recall the events occurred before the Sekirei plan even started but quickly shook my head to get rid of them. What happens in the past stays in the past and if brought up, it would only interfere with my job. I had a job to do and it was my responsibility to see it through to the end without fail.

It was time to go to work.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at my destination, I parked my motorcycle in front of it and took my helmet off to view it with my own eyes. I could only snort in amusement at what the skyscaper specialized in. I can only hope that my client won't decide to no longer use my services due to my lateness. Two hours late in fact. I always leave my (unharmed) clients if they decide to not go through with my services. It was, in a way, a chance for them to think through their choices before I used my abilities. I really did not want that because that would be two hours of gas wasted coming here. There was one simple reason for my lateness.<p>

I overslept… I am not apologizing.

Pushing through the door that led to the building, I noted that there were a lot of people dressed in suits moving in and out of the buildings with high walking speeds. They raised eyebrows at my out of place attire but said nothing else as they passed me to get back to the jobs they had. The interior of the building was brand new and contained not even a speck of dust in its well-preserved condition. I walked past and between the men and women in my way and reached the front desk where five young office ladies had their hands full with the phone calls they were continuously receiving. The elevators were next to them and I could have used it to reach my client but I did not know which floor they were on.

One of the women, a freckled face with an orange ponytail, only spared one glance in my direction before deeming me not important and returning to her phone calls. I noticed that her fellow co-workers noticed this and did the same. I still kept a calm mind and proceeded to state my purpose to the office woman, with my bored and lazy expression.

"I am here to see the owner of this company for an appointment. Can you direct me to where he is at the moment? I am two hours late and I suspect that he needs to see me as soon as possible." I asked politely yet lazily and uninterested at the same time. The woman casted another glance toward me once again, this time a few seconds longer, before once again returning to her work.

"The president of this company is not taking visitors at this time, especially from young foreign teenagers. You will have to schedule another appointment another time. If you have no further business, please exit the building," She proffesionally said but I hear slight irritation in her voice. She did not even bother to check and see the appointment list.

Still trying to act civilized, I spoke to the young women once more. "It is extremely important that I see the president for personal matters."

"Again, the president will not be taking any visitors at this time so please exit the building or I will call security to escort you out"

Typical office annoying young office ladies.

I sighed and shrugged and walked over to elevator that was near the info desk. Looks like I will have to find him myself. As I was walking towards it, I noted that the looked once quickly in my direction then discretely put her hand under the desk to push something. Looks like getting to my client was not going to be as easy as I thought it would be.

Usually this stuff happens _during_ the assignment not _before_ it.

I walked into the empty elevator and pressed a button leading to the top floor. As the elevator music played, I couldn't help but to alternate stepping on my toes and then back to my heels with my hands in my coat, moving my head side to side. The elevator indeed stopped at the top floor, only for me to meet two buffed security guards in black suits and black sunglasses. There were a set of double doors at the end of the hall which was supposedly where my client was. I guess I was not getting there unless I get through the guards.

Typical annoying men in black

"Please leave the building young man or we will have to use force to escort you out," One of them said in a deep, threatening voice. They both had their hands in their pockets with the distinct shape of a handgun.

Escort he says

I ignored him and stepped out of the elevator and walked toward my destination. They aimed their weapons at me with steady positions.

"Last warning or we will be forced to perform lethal action."

"That's what she said"

They did not take kindly to that.

When I spoke, I took my hands out of my pocket and fired two coins at a pressure point in their trigger fingers at high speeds. This forced them to halt in their attempt at "lethal action" and to drop their weapons at the pain. They did not reacted fast enough before I stepped in close enough to reach out with my hands before I quickly punched their throats in what seemed like a blur to their untrained eyes. Over the years, I quickly trained my body to handle the more… physical battles. Not only did it make "normal" jobs easier but it also made me obtain less injuries during the "not normal" jobs. They quickly dropped to the floor, trying to regain their breaths. I did not let them. I kicked their heads hard enough to knock them out and continued walking to my destination. I pushed the doors and open and stepped inside into the middle of the room.

The room was surrounded by windows that had a Birdseye view of the city with potted plants in the corners. In front of me was a brown and expensive desk with a computer and some papers on top of it. The chair behind it had its chair facing the windows and its occupant staring at the view. There was a blue suited man with a yellow tie and glasses staring at me with narrowed eyes. He had brown hair and eyes and a young face.

I ignored him and spoke to the man sitting in the chair while raising a job. "You ordered two guards to kill me? That is not a good way to hire someone to assist you." I started, seeming uninterested.

"You were two hours late so I questioned if your reputation really preceded you. If you could not even take down two armed guards, there is no point in hiring you. Be thankful. I could have ordered more of them but I am feeling generous today," A young and professional voice sounded from the chair. It also had a hint of compassion and gentleness in it but I knew better.

It was the voice of a manipulator.

This is going to be an annoying job.

"You could have ordered more guards but you did not order any of your other "employees?" That question gone through my mind ever since I saw the two human guards.

"I… dislike using them. I cannot not trust them to do the jobs I can assign."

"So you went through the trouble of sending your attendant to me to explain the situation without fear of MBI intervention just to acquire my services for a high price? In my opinion, I would have just used the other "employees"."

"You are certainly degrading yourself. Are you sure that is a good idea to do in the presence of your employer who is about to hire you?"

"Maybe you shouldn't hire me."

"I am not that blind. I know that you are experienced with your profession so hired you"

"Because I'm experienced and a human?"

"That is one reason, yes."

"So what is my first assignment?" I put my hands in my pocket as I asked apathetically with a bored expression.

The young man turned his chair around and placed a folder on the front of his desk. The man looked like a gentleman with his pure white suit with a black tie underneath. He had brown hair spiked in the back with grey eyes that showed gentleness but underneath, coldness. Girls would probably die to go out with a man like him with his handsome face. I walked over and picked up the folder and looked into the contents.

"The money shall be placed transferred to your account as soon as possible like said in the contract. In order for us to work freely without fear of the MBI catching on that I leaked information, we need to get you involved into the sekirei plan. It is not leaked if you are involved in the participant of the plan. Your first assignment is to wing her and use her in any way you prefer to complete the assignments I will give you later."

"There's a catch isn't there?"

"Unfortunately yes. It seems that the sekirei I assigned you to acquire is likely to get winged to a certain patient in one of my hospitals. You need to wing her before that happens."

"Why not allow her to wing her and blackmail?"

"That is an option yes, but it would cause problems in the future. The patient has no intention of working under obviously me so there is a possibility the sekirei may rebel against me one day"

"Why go through the trouble of acquiring this sekirei. What is the difference from taking another sekirei that will be less complicated to acquire?"

"In your folder is a list of almost all 108 sekirei. The lower the number, the more powerful they are but there are some exceptions. She is one of the top ten sekirei and will be vital to acquiring some of the single digits."

"Already thinking ahead are we?"

The young man simply shrugged. "I like to be one step ahead of my opponents."

"What is stopping her from rebelling against me if I wing her if she is unwilling to help me?"

"Sekirei, once bonded to their ashikabi, value them quite dearly. They can only have one ashikabi and will do whatever they have to make sure they gain their love. I highly doubt she would disobey your commands although she may not like them depending on what her personality is like."

"Also, you are only to try and wing her while she is away from the northern section of Shinto Teito. From my sources, she lives in the northern area where there are rumors of a monster called the "Hanya of the north"" hanya? Isnt that… Ah crap "and also the sekirei guardian"" I restrained myself from palming my face and sighing. This job just gets better and better doesn't it? "So I would like to avoid confrontations with them in case that they may cause problems in the future."

I knew it. This is going to be annoying to an astounding degree.

"Is there a time limit for this "winging"?"

"I would like to have you acquire her as soon as you can and before the patient manages to wing her. We need to get started on the other assignments as soon as possible"

"What if you just killed the patient?"

"I would rather not have someone killed in a hospital that _I_ own. It would be bad for business."

"Anything else I should know other than the list of sekirei?"

"Your focus should only be on acquiring the sekirei I assigned but you will receive further information once you acquire her. If you fa-"

"I will not fail. That is why you hired me"

"I apologize for ever bringing up the possibility but you should understand that your appearance and age leaves me slightly…" The man slightly paused to figure out how to lightly put it but could find other way to put it, "doubting your capabilities".

Dang you my handsome youthful face.

"Once you complete this first job, report back to me, and I will completely trust in your abilities but if you fail…" He trailed off and allowed me to finish the sentence.

He would have me eliminated. He cannot be discovered that he leaked information about the sekirei plan to someone uninvolved so it would be best to kill me before the MBI would discover it.

Good luck with that. Not that I am implying that I will fail or anything.

The young handsome man then put out his hand in a position to shake on the deal. Smiling a smile that under it, hid all the sins he will cause in the future.

"I look forward to working with you Zike"

"Likewise, _Izumi Higa_"

I then left the pharmaceutical company headquarters to start my first assignment. I opened the folder to view my target.

_Sekirei Number 10: Uzume_

* * *

><p>Okay. Here's the thing.<p>

_I_ do not engage in relationships. With the mercenary work, it could end badly in the future. Not only that, but I never was interested in relationships that much and when I was in one, I was forced into it by the girl, deprived of my free will. I would have been embarrassed and no doubt lost my pride that I was in forced relationship but I lost my pride years ago. I honestly do not know why they force me into a relationship. I could have ended it but I did not really care that much. Plus the relationship usually ended with the girl dying but there were a few exceptions. I usually did not care about the girls since usually they were not even my allies but there were some rare and I mean _extremely rare _cases where I was forced into a relationship by a girl who I considered a friend. With that, the relationship usually lasted a while because I would protect the girl from any danger that came at her. It was extremely annoying and they ended up with the girl breaking up from me for some reason.

… Honestly I think it was good that I lost my pride. Made taking the break up seem like nothing.

So my objective was this: I had to get Uzume to react to me without me doing anything different from what I usually do and allow her to kiss me as soon as possible before she was winged by the patient at the hospital she usually appears at… How annoying.

In order to achieve my objective, I needed to not seem suspicious at all and spend enough time with her to trigger a reaction. In order to do that, I needed to make my appearance at the hospital not seem unnatural at all and the only way to do that was to injure myself. I refused to get others involved in a job that I could perform with my own ability alone.

So I found a rock and broke my arm with it. I did not scream but I did roll on the ground due to the pain… which caused even more pain.

…Being a mercenary was hard.

I knew how injuries worked due to my profession so I injured myself in a way that it would heal in about a week. That means I had one week to make Uzume react to me.

I am going to get such a headache after this is all over.

As I was walking out from my room with my arm in a caste, I moved to the stairs with the same bored expression that was usually on my face. The file on Uzume said that she usually appears on the roof eating pocky. She may or may not be there right now but it wouldn't hurt to check. I made it to the roof but found that I was not the only one on it.

It was not Uzume but Chiho. The patient who was close to being Uzume's ashikabi. She was in a wheelchair with a light orange hospital gown with light brown eyes. Her hair was very long, reaching all the way to where she was seated on the wheelchair and she was a short girl. Her face was small and adorable. Boys would probably be asking her out constantly if she was in school.

From the file, it said that Uzume nor Chiho had never met each other but based on the data received from the personalities of both of them, if they met even once, it would trigger a reaction and Uzume would be winged by Chiho. I could not allow that to happen but I also could not kill her due to Higa owning the hospital. So this assignment consisted of only manipulation and timing. Violence was not an option. That was just fine. I currently was in no condition to fight.

As I walked over to her, I thought about the file I read about her. Turns out both her parents died and she has no relatives that could not take of her. Not only that, but she was inflicted with a rare deadly disease and is only alive due to Higa's hospital being the only one who could provide her treatment for her to live. I am sure that the MBI could cure her disease but that will not happen for obvious reasons.

"It is a nice day today huh?" I tried to start up a conversation as I walked up next to her. In order to be able to manipulate her, I needed to gain her trust.

She looked slightly surprised at my appearance but smiled. "Yes it is. I always go up here despite my condition to feel the fresh air. Even though I could feel it inside my room, it seems to be always better to be outside. I especially like it during the day when it is sunny like this."

"Honestly I find it boring,"

The hospitalized girl blinked at my blunt and rude answer.

Walking to the edge of the hospital, I leaned against the rail using my stomach and just stared off into the city in the distance. "Day is a time that can be experienced every day of the week with the exception of cloudy days of course. It happens over and over again with the sunlight bearing down on you with the only thing changing is you and everyone's shadow. I think of day as a time of hiding but I also do not like night either. It is a time where people show their true colors and often make mistakes because of it, causing others to be harmed in the process.

I was picking my ear at this point. I think a fly got in their or something. "Sunset is usually my favorite time of day. It is like the mix between when a person hides and when a person shows their true colors. It is a time when people go home from work, when kids finally finish playing outside and go home, when you start to no longer see the animals you usually see during the day. Basically it is both a beginning and an end."

Chiho pondered my words that I thought of on the fly and stared at me, her eyes curious. I was about to say, how's life but that obviously wouldn't work.

"Then… then what about sunrise?" She asked it with wide eyes like a puppy.

"Don't know. Fell back to sleep before I saw it."

The diseased girl could only giggle at my short answer. "You say all those things yet you can't say anything insightful about sunrise"

"I just don't like sunrise"

"But weren't you so insightful just a minute ago?"

"Sunrise is the bane of my existence. It does not deserve my insight. Dang sun waking me up when I want to go back to sleep."

The girl could only sweat drop and smile at that. "I usually do not see you up here. Are you new here?"

"Yep. Smashed my arm with a rock"

Chiho could only stare at me at horror. "Why would you do that too yourself?"

"There was a fly on it"

"And you broke your arm just to kill a fly?" Asking me like I was insane.

"… It was a big fly?" I could only scratch my cheek at that excuse.

After staring like me like I was a person that looked like he needed mental help, the girl could only shake her head and sigh. "Really. You should treat your body more carefully." Chiding me for my predicament.

I simply shrugged. Too late for that.

"Name is Zike by the way"

"Chiho Hidaka. Pleasure to meet you Zike-san" She said with a smile on her face before they turned into confusion. "Umm Zike-san? You haven't said your last name"

"I didn't. Why?" I could only tilt my head in confusion.

"Umm… people in Japan usually greet others with their full name. Is it because you are not used to this countries customs? You look like a foreigner and sorry if I am being rude," She shyly said, slightly fidgeting and looking away from my face.

"Oh that. I don't know my last name or haven't met my family. I was apparently abandoned as soon as I was born," I casually said. To this day, I still haven't found or discovered any trace of my previous family but never really cared much.

Chiho could only look at me with pity in her eyes. "And your fine with that? But… but that's not right." She showed her worries over how I just nonchalantly said that. "Families are supposed to show love to each other not abandon them! Ah! Sorry! I just… spoke my mind," She lowered her head apologetically for commenting on my predicament.

I could only sigh and walk over to her and patted her head. "You're such a good girl," I honestly said and I meant it. The girl looked up into eyes but quickly looked away, her cheeks red. She looks like a puppy. A diseased puppy who could no longer move and whose body is continually deteriorating… Still adorable though.

"Well it was nice to see you but I am going to bed" I yawned as I walked back to where I entered from.

"But it is only the middle of the day."

"…yes."

Chiho could only tilt her head at that. "Ummm… will I see you again?"

"I'll stop by your room every once in a while. Night Chiho"

"Good… Good night Zike-san. I mean afternoon! I mean… haaahh" She finally gave up on saying goodbye.

Adorable.

* * *

><p>After our first meeting, once in a while became every day. I discovered her room number and met her in there once or twice a day. We usually talked about what was going on outside and often commented on how nice it was. I even took her out on her wheel chair outside the hospital for some fresh air. At one occurrence, I even set her down with her back down against to a tree with me sitting next to her, much to the hospitalized girl's protest. She then mumbled how warm I was and when I asked her what she meant, she lowered her head, her face deep red in embarrassment.<p>

When it was a thunderstorm one day, I found her shaking in her bed. She was scared of the thunder. When I volunteered to stay by her side so she could feel safe, she looked smiled and accepted, looking very happy to have a friend by her side. I told her about some of my experiences during my life, which she did not believe and was very interested to hear it every day. She laughed when I told of the strange situations I found myself in at times. She cried when I told her of the sad experiences when I had to say goodbye forever. She blushed when I told her some of the more romantic stories which were actually people I had to make fall in love which each other. Smacked me with a pillow when I got to the kissing parts and told me to get out with her face dark red. She smiled at the happy parts when there were festivals and was awed when I explained unbelievable landscapes. She screamed and I was then tackled by a security guard right on my broken arm. She was apologizing the whole time as I said it was fine with a strained face. Every day, she was waiting for me to bright up her day. I was the only person who ever bothered to meet her other than the people who asked her about her house. We avoided talking about our pasts as if it would dampen the mood. We were fine with only talking about the present and not talking about the past or the future.

After the third day, I viewed Chiho as a friend. I no longer viewed her as a stepping stone to achieve my objective. She was my friend, and I denied refused to see her as any less than that. But I was manipulating her, no matter what I believed. I was keeping her from going to the roof, keeping her from her potential sekirei, keeping her from a person that would bring more joy and happiness to her longer than I could. I did not regret it. If she met her potential sekirei, she would be involved in the sekirei plan and would only be told lies that were hidden under smiles. She would be used as blackmail and I could not allow her to be degraded as such. I did not smile once despite being with Chiho. I never did in my entire life after all, but strangely, she was fine with it, as if she knew that I could not smile.

My time limit for winging Uzume was ticking down every day and I was growing worried after each passing day. I could not try to find her in the northern area of Shinto Teito due to the risk of encountering the hanya of the north or the sekirei guardian. So I waited. As I visited a girl and made her smile, I waited for my true objective to come.

It was almost amusing that I met Uzume on the day my arm was getting out of its cast.

I went to Chiho's room as soon as I got up, which was in the afternoon by the way, and went to the steps to go to the roof. As I walked up the steps to the roof for probably the last time, I saw the girl I was waiting all week to find. She was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well-developed body figure. She wore a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For pants she wore what looked to be Capri jeans. She was eating pocky while holding a straw basket filled with even more pocky.

As I walked towards her she noticed me and looked at me, brown eyes staring into brown eyes. A few seconds passed and neither of us said nothing. With her curious face staring into my bored and lazy one, I sighed and couldn't help but say one thing to her-

"You're going to get fat you know"

-and then found myself holding my stomach in pain as I was quickly punched by the girl with her inhuman strength.

Worth it. I regret nothing.

I was soon lifted up from my balled up position from my shirt and was forced to face an angry sekirei in the face.

"*Cough* Is this how you treat an injured person? My, how the world has fallen"

"Is this how you greet a hot girl? My, how stupid you are."

Touché

"Could you put me down now, while I would enjoy being held up by a gorilla, I like my feet touching the ground" I lazily said to the brown haired gorilla.

And then another feminine yet powerful fist struck my stomach once again.

Oh God it's like being hit with a sledge hammer except the sledgehammer can be fired rapidly if I pissed it off more.

The brown haired girl's face then changed from one of anger to one of a pure smile with her eyes closed while holding me up with both hands. "Apologize," She simply said in a too sweet voice.

Over my dead body

"No"

Then I kicked her in the stomach, making her lose her grip on me and the fight was on.

We wrestled each other, both kicking and punching each other, trying to overpower the other and make the loser giver up. The tom boy restrained herself since I was human and it was fairly even for the most part. By the time we finished, we were both on the ground, panting with our faces roughed up and bruises all over our body. The sun was setting at this point and lights were beginning to illuminate the darkening city.

"Hah…hah…you're…pretty…hah…good…ya know…ha"

"You…didn't…hah…do…to…hah…bad…yourself…hah"

As we tried to recover our breath we turned our heads, grin facing bored face.

"Name's Uzume. Nice to meet ya!"

"Zike" I simply said.

After we regained our breaths we sat up with our bodies facing each other.

"So… why did we do that?" Uzume asked me a question with a confused expression

"Answer: you started it," I simply answered with a lazy voice.

"Wha- That's because you called me fat!"

"No I said you are _going_ to get fat. See, this why you don't have a job."

"How did you know I don't have a job?!"

"I didn't. You said it. And now my impression of you has lowered. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk."

"You are annoying," the tomboy said with an annoyed expression.

"So are you but you don't see me whining about it"

And we stared at each other for the next few seconds.

If you had to explain our situation, you would say that it is similar to children's fight. We couldn't help it. We were bored. The instant our eyes met, we found that we had much in common and through the fight we learned about each other. I learned that she was a person who questioned her existence. She learned that I was a person who was searching for a goal that I failed before. People would ask how we could tell so much from fighting each other and would call it bull but we couldn't really explain it ourselves. If you had to ask our reasons, we would say that it was to let out our frustrations.

I did not know why I fought with her and why it was her but I doubt she knew why she knew why she fought with me either. We just felt like it. Then Uzume smiled at my bored expression, somehow happy at our predicament-

"Bye"

-then I got up and went to the exit and her face dropped to one of disbelief at my sudden farewell.

…What? I was tired and hungry. Of course I would leave. Even if I was trying to wing Uzume, my condition takes priority.

As I was walking toward the exit, I found myself lifted up from the ground and turned around to face an irritated Uzume with her arms crossed. I had to look down a bit since I was a few centimeters taller than her or I would have had to stare at her hair.

"Have a drink with me, your treat," she said. Why would I spend my money on something I don't want?

"Why?" I voiced my question with a raised eyebrow.

She pointed behind her and toward the ground and I looked to where she was pointing. On the ground was her pocky destroyed from the fight and in small crumbs. So? I didn't start the fight.

No wait yes I did. Kicked her in the stomach. And what a kick it was.

She then dragged me by the back of my collar, making my body drag on the ground as I did not want to walk, to make me go buy her a drink with a smile on her face. I noticed that her breasts bounced as she had a bit of a jump to her step.

I had a blank face the whole time.

See? What did I say? It is always forced. I didn't even do anything.

* * *

><p>We were now back on the rooftop with sake bottles in our hands. The sun had set and the stars were now in the sky, barely visible due to the illumination of the city with the full moon high in the sky. It was spring, so it was a little chilly out but it felt relaxing. Uzume was the only one drinking while I just pretended to drink. She was sitting on the railing that rested on the edge of the building while I was leaning on it with my back. We were both looking toward the stars.<p>

"Puah! This is some good stuff!" The tomboy said a little tipsy. I don't know how but she managed to keep her balance despite moving back and forth on the railing.

"Drinking is not a good idea when you could fall off the building"

"Ahhh whatcha ya talking about? *hic* I'm great!" She cheered, raising her arms up in the air. She had a slurred grin on her face with her eyes a little unfocused and her cheeks red from the alcohol.

"You're not being very convincing"

"Wahh forget you! *hic* If you really want me, what about this!" She then lift her shirt showing her large breasts covered by he-

No. Those are nipples. Nipples on her large breasts…

Wait she wasn't wearing a bra the whole time? Was that what I was feeling when I was wrestling her? No wonder she almost crushed a few of my ribs when I touched them a bit.

I just stared at her with a blank face and she pulled her shirt back down, looking at me with a pout on my face. "Tch, your no fun"

I then cast my gaze back to the stars ignoring her. She did not like that at all.

"Fine if you don't want me *hic*, I'll just somewhere else *hic*"

Then she stood on the railing and jumped off of it.

… Oh come on!

"You annoying woman!" I growled out, jumping after her. The building was not that tall so there was a chance I would survive the fall. Though that chance was very small though.

I caught up to her and with one hand in a caste, I used the other to shift her body on top of mine as I braced for impact to protect her from falling head first and splattering her brains and blood on the Earth.

The impact never came.

White veils shot out and stopped my fall halfway to my fatal death. It latched on to the nearby building and made me land in a bed of cloth, cushioning my impact and leaving me unharmed. Uzume was no longer wearing her previous clothes. A long white veil covered her limbs, the most necessary parts which were her breast and crotch, and surrounded her body. She was positioned on top of me, her brown eyes staring into mine. Her breathing increased and her cheeks were no longer red due to alcohol but heat and blood. She was reacting to me. She leaned down and closed her eyes, puckering her lips to press them onto mine.

I didn't let her. Not now.

Her lips kissed my hand as I shielded my lips with it. She opened her eyes wide and slowly leaned back from her failed attempt to claim my lips.

"…Why?" One word was all she said, her eyes filling with tears. That one word contained confusion, pain, and loss. I knew that her actions were not due to her drunken state.

"I am not rejecting you but warning you of what you are getting yourself into before you make a decision."

She stared at me with her body radiating a great amount of warmth close to me, wondering what I had to say.

"…I… I committed a great amount of violence in the past and I will continue to do so in the future. I will take lives and perform actions that will make you look away. I refuse to let you continue unless I do not tell you this beforehand. It is possible that you will be dragged into my situations so I- mmppphhh"

I couldn't finish as I found her lips pressed onto mine as if chiding me for interrupting their previous attempt.

She did not even hesitate.

As her white wings sprouted from her back, they were composed completely of cloth and silk. It emitted a white glow from those sheets that illuminated the dark night.

As she finished, I was left speechless as she leaned back and stared into my eyes, smiling.

"Number ten, Uzume, at your side. I will protect you with my veils, forever and ever"

I gritted my teeth and asked a question she asked seconds before.

"Why?" Why was she getting involved with me after I explained what I will do? The people I will kill? The lives I will ruin? The hate I will cause? Th-

"Because I love you, Zike, my lost ashikabi." Number ten said immediately with a smile on her face.

"You…. You annoying woman," I hugged her head close to my close my chest as I clenched my teeth. She said words that caused me pain. Pain that she will stay by my side no matter what path I took. No matter how much trouble I will cause. No matter how pain she will feel in turn.

Just like what that woman did years ago.

…How annoying. I am surrounded by annoying women.

* * *

><p>I told Uzume to wait outside the hospital because I had to get my arm out of the caste and check the injury. Walking down the dark halls of the hospital, I looked out the window and noticed the sun rising.<p>

I hate sunrise. What I told Uzume was the truth but I didn't tell her the whole truth. She did not need to see what I was going to do.

Reaching my destination, I opened the door and silently looked around. It was a small one occupant room. The bed was against the wall with a table to the left side. Next to the bed was a machine, providing the only thing preventing the person in the bed to live. I walked over to the machine and turned it off. The person would die in a few minutes, hidden as a suicide rather than a murder. Even though it might disrupt Higa's business a bit, there was no way he could blame it on me despite my regular visits to the person as there were no witnesses. The security camera's in the hospital were not that good so it was easy to get to the room undetected.

Before I could leave the room, a hand latched itself onto my coat.

... Really. Why did she have to wake up at this moment?

"...Why... why are you leaving?" Chiho strruggled to ask, her hand losing strength. Chiho had to take her treatments regular at the right time without interruption or her condition would immediately worsen.

I did not answer. I never did.

I was causing her death and all she had to say was ask why I was leaving? ... Annoying woman are always surrounding me it seems.

If you had to ask why I did this, I would say to not make her endure any more pain. Nobody was providing Chiho money for her treatment so she was using the money that she sold her house from. But it was steadily decreasing every month. Even if she did miraculously survived, who would take care of her? I could not due to my profession and if I did, she would likely die within a week. She had no friends or family and she missed a lot of time during school. She would be alone and an outcast due to her old age. Not only that, but I am one of the causes to her problem also. How can she deal with me leaving? The only person who made her happy and laugh and smile since she was hospitalized. People may use her if they discover her existence and she would only fall into a life of pain.

So I was killing her. Killing her because she was my friend. Telling her to live would be to cruel.

I did not face her and I could feel her hand slowly losing its grip.

"It... was... nice... meeting you... I... I had so much fun. When... when you came... I wondered... wondered why I lived...why I should live on... then you came... and gave me... something to hope for... I was happy..."

I clenched my fists. I still did not look at her.

"When I... first felt your hand... I could tell your intentions... at first it was cold... I was afraid... but then it felt warm... after time passed... I'm sorry"

Why? Why are you apologizing?

"I'm sorry that I caused you pain"

I did not need to look back to know that she was smiling apologetically. After spending only a week with her, I knew that she was a person too kind.

"..."

Then she was gone.

I did not look back. Looking back only means that you made a mistake.

I did all that I could. She experienced so much happiness in one week that she hadn't experienced in a long time, yet, did not know even a thing about me. She did not need to know that she was talking to someone who took lives.

As I left the room, I couldn't help but think one thing.

I hate sunrises. It shows the difference between the light and the shadows;the pain it will cause if we try to cross it.

My phone rang. It is time to go to work.

* * *

><p>Two different time periods, two different stories yet the same person in the same life. One tells the story during the events of the original disciplinary squad. One tells the story during the events of the sekirei plan.<p>

Both their introductions are finished and it is now time to begin the main story. The main story that revolves around one boy and his involvement with the sekirei.

The main story that all started because he went to Kamikura.

The past will affect the present but the present will define the future.

The Lost Ashikabi walks on, searching for his path.

* * *

><p>Be sure to check out my Naruto Fanic: The Two Nine Tailed Jinchuriki<p> 


	4. Past: Act 1 - Annoying Deals

Author's Notes:

_**Important**_

The first thing is that the story will be structured so that it plays during the time of the first disciplinary squad and the sekirei plan in separate chapters. If I just wrote about just the disciplinary quad, it will be a long time until I get to the sekirei plan so I planning to do both. I was originally planning to do the whole Yume part in extremely long chapters but I could not due to how much time that would take to do so and I would feel that I am not making good progress with the story. You can tell if the story is in the present or the past by the chapter title.

The second thing is that I am getting rid of my other OC character Usagi. Like I said before, the prologue was just to see what things would work and what things wouldn't so Usagi is not really working out. It may be because I am a beginner with this but writing the personality for Usagi is too much work. I was actually planning to involve him in the story a lot but that would not work. This is a story about Zike not Usagi. Nobody cares about Usagi or what happens to him. So scrapping him in this chapter later on.

* * *

><p><strong>The Past – Chapter 0<strong>

What the hell just happened back there?

That question was replaying in my mind over and over again. That was not me but it was. I said I gave up but I didn't. Was that really me back there? Was I influenced by the aliens or was I just exhausted from the lack of sleep? I do not know too much about the aliens but is it possible they can affect the mind and cause it to manipulate the mind to whatever they desire? There have been cases where there were specialists with the mind influencing the human thought and bending them to their will but during Kamikura Island, none of that happened.

"Zike-san."

Whatever happened to me affected the other. It could have been a double-edged sword, to try and show my true intentions and manipulate me however they see fit. It was far off but what happened before should not have happened. I should not have voiced those words I said years ago. I should not have been cornered by the aliens despite completing the mission. I should not have destroyed those companies in Shinto Teito without getting more information first. And most of all, I should not have _given up_.

"Zike-san"

Giving up was not something I would ever do. Giving up is something I will _never_ do but that is what I did before. If I gave up, it means that all the people I killed, all the lives I saved, all the happiness I caused, all the hatred I caused, would have all been for nothing. I continue fighting because giving up was not an option. It never was. So even if I did give up before, that does not matter now. I will not give up ever again no matter the circumstances or the pain that will be inflicted on me both physical and mental.

"Zike-san!"

"Yeah, you really shouldn't do that"

I will continue walking the Earth and fight for people's beliefs to find the goal I failed achieving long ago. Even if I am nowhere close to achieving it after years of fighting I wil-

"Zike-san!"

"You should stop"

I will-

"Zike-san!"

"I'm warning you"

I-

"ZIKE-S- GUAH!?"

"Shut up"

"Told you so but noooooo! You didn't want to listen to listen."

-will immediately punch the person preventing me from sleeping. Forget having a broken body! Disturbing me from my attempt to sleep is a crime that I will not allow.

Sitting up from my laid down position, I had my arm outstretched as I punched the annoying person who interrupted my thought and sleep. When my senses started becoming more aware, I first noted that my body was no longer broken to an extent where I could not move but the sword wound was still present on my chest and so were the bruises when that number eight caused when she tackled me. The clouds continued pouring down drops of water on the Earth as I was still on the street filled with craters. It was still night and the buildings around me were illuminating the night sky.

Twenty seconds. That is how much sleep I got after I called the brown-haired woman annoying.

Who was on her knees in front of me, rubbing her cheek with a pained expression. She was the one I punched... nope not regretting it. No one is excused from the pain that will be dealt to one who interrupts my sleep. So I am still alive. I expected to be killed the second I tried going to sleep.

"That is not how you should treat a women Zike-kun! You're supposed to kiss her as soon as you wake up not punch her" That voiced belonged to Kazehana who was looking at me pouting, drenched in the rain. Hands on her hips with her legs spread apart as if trying to chide me. I looked to her left and noted that the purple-haired swordsman was also wet from the rain and staring at me with narrowed eyes.

No not at me, at number eight.

"Zike does not simply wake up and simply "kiss". He slugs the first person he comes across, satisfying his innate desire to inflict pain on others as his breakfast. The sole definition of a bastard. Exhibit A." And Usagi is picking his ear while staring at me with a bored expression. So he's still alive huh? I honestly expected him to die after I was tackled.

"Zike-san, that was rude. I was trying to wake you up." The brown haired woman said in a whining tone, holding her cheek as she stared at me with a betrayed expression. Still kneeling down in front of me, a little too close for comfort, I noted that her eyes held a strong emotion that I felt was only directed at me and will not show for anyone but me.

"You punch the first person you see as soon as you wake up? I have to wonder what you fought to act like that. It almost makes me want to try to fight you again." And the grinning Karasuba was here. Perfect. Like the others, she was drenched in the rain, a red line running across her cheek from the wound I gave her.

They were the three women and Usagi were standing behind number eight as if they were waiting for me to wake up the whole time. Why is Usagi still alive? Why am I still alive? Why aren't they looking like they no longer want to kill me? Why are Kazehana and the purple-haired swordsman here? And most important of all:

Why the heck is the brown haired woman trying to bring her face closer to mine?

I stopped her current objective of getting close to my face using her face with my hand. She whined in protest as she tried to push against my hand to get closer to me. I raised an eyebrow to the people standing behind her.

The purple haired swordsman turned her gaze from the brown haired woman trying to get to my face to me. Her eyes were sharp and had no sign of playfulness that the others were showing. She looked like she would cut me down at any given moment. Good. I need someone who is not playing around to explain what is happening right now.

"Karasuba and number eight were sent to capture you and your friend but they were both so "excited" about fighting you that they forgot their orders.

"Excited she says" Usagi sarcastically interrupted.

"We were sent in to prevent them from killing you." She continued, ignoring Usagi. Her tone held coldness that would make even the most powerful men shiver.

Not me and Usagi though. We were insane like that.

Number eight stopped trying to reach my face at this moment to glare at Karasuba. "You told me we were ordered to kill him." She did not sound happy at all.

"Whoops" Karasuba just shrugged as if it did not matter. "I was planning on just scaring him so he would surrender without a fight but he showed resistance so I forgot."

"Or maybe that was your way of seducing him crow-chan! You do not know how to ask men out by asking them after all." Kazehana teasingly commented on Karasuba's carelessness.

"And your reason for attempting to capture me is?" I asked irritated at the moment. It was cold and raining. I wanted to get this over with.

"Our objective was to capture you and question who hired you so we can eliminate them through political means. Your recent "jobs" as you call it attracted too much suspicion to the MBI that it is restricting our movements in and out of the city due to other countries patrolling the waters around Kamikura and providing security with the excuse that it is for protection. We barely managed to get the approval to search for you without other "assistance" in the city." The purple haired woman continued.

So that was what Karasuba meant by complications. Kamikura must have no connection to the outside world which means no connection to the internet. If they used it there, they could be traced and its address could be framed in international problems. Since the island was not supposed to exist in the first place, they could not defend it with political means and risk investigation. Supply routes would be cut off from the island, transporting food and supplies, which would kill off the island indirectly. The one called Matsu and the silver-haired male swordsman must be trapped there at the moment. If they were to be transported by ship, their vehicles would be investigated and all it would take was one blood sample to identify them. If they were to transport by air, the same would occur except from an airport. It was why the information alien could not attempt to find me. That was the world of politics for you.

"Unfortunately my clients come from different countries and organizations coordinating with each other so even if you found one and destroyed one, another would take its place." Normally I do not talk about my clients but that was only during the job. After the job, ask, if you could find me, and I would tell anyone about them unless I was ordered to keep my mouth shut about them during and after the assignment.

"We thought this may be the case so we captured you for another reason: to assist us in solving the problem."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're saying that like I will help you for free. I do not work for free and I will not work for you even if I am forced"

"No I suppose you won't. But you will work with your own free will" The swordsman sounded like my cooperation is already decided.

"Ho? And why is that?" I raised an eyebrow at the woman's words.

"You winged a sekirei and became her ashikabi."

Sekirei ashi what now?

"He did what and became a what?" Usagi voiced my thought.

"He kissed number eight and became her partner" The woman bluntly said. "You are the first ashikabi to wing a sekirei and even the MBI does not know the effects of it. So unless you do not want to cause your death by some unknown trigger due to the winging, I suggest you work with us with full cooperation."

I clenched my teeth at that.

Dang it. She's right.

They used number eight and did a winging, as she called it, and it is something that neither I nor the MBI know of. By doing that, not only does the MBI get to use me as a test subject to study the effects but I have to _allow_ them to do so unless I cause some unknown reaction that could kill me or worse. Dealing with the unknown should be avoided at all costs. I experienced many examples throughout my life. One of my jobs was to transport an unknown box to an organization that studies rare artifacts. After I dropped it off they did not even have a chance to study it. They were all killed by some unknown cause as soon as they touched it. Unfortunately, I would have to deal with the unknown or my life was in possible danger. That means I could not charge them for something I was doing with my own free will. I still don't know much about these aliens called sekirei and my options were limited.

I could just agree to this without complaint but there were two problems. There is no guarantee that the MBI will not be "gentle" in its research on me. If the MBI has to research me, I would rather do it through trial and error or just normal checkups instead of being dissected and cut open while still being alive and checking on various parts of my body while also testing drugs and other things to see if it will have any effects.

Yeah. That is a big no-no for me.

Another thing is how they will treat me when they are not studying me. They said I will assist them with getting out of their problem but what will happen after that? Usagi and I were the only ones who knew about the sekirei while other people just know that the MBI is getting their technology from Kamikura Island. Will we be treated like prisoners after I assisted the MBI and they gathered all they need? Usagi has no value to them so it is extremely likely that they will dispose of him as soon as I have gotten them out of their current situation. He will likely be treated as a hostage to "motivate" me into helping them. I would have let him die but I took him under my wing and I will not accept that I got someone killed when they are my responsibility. At the same time, he is not involved in this and due to how hectic this will be being getting, he will be killed. I am training him, but I need more time but in this situation, and time is something I do not have at the moment.

It means that I will have to let Usagi go. A shame too, we did not even get to the good parts yet. Honestly, training Usagi was not as boring or annoying as I thought it would be. If you have to ask why I took him in, I would just say that he offered his life as an exchange. That is true but it is not the whole truth. He reminded me of someone who was in the same situation as him. That person was also weak and wanted to help others despite it. But as time progressed, he became strong enough to fight on par with even the most powerful beings. He was more annoying than Usagi in so many ways. No that was wrong. He was the most annoying person I ever met in my life.

But he was my best friend.

I thought that Usagi would end up the same as him but the circumstances before were more… complicated. Due to those complications, I trained him no matter what occurred. With Usagi it was different. I did not need to train him despite these circumstances and at this rate, he would only be pulling me down. I could kill him but there was no reason to. He learned to keep his mouth shut and I made sure of it. Plus, the only people who knew about his connection to me was the MBI so I could let him go with his life.

So how do I convince them to treat me fairly during my cooperation with the MBI and also allow Usagi to leave this mess despite being surrounded by four super-powered aliens called sekirei?

Well it was pretty simple if you think about it.

"Well I got no other option do I? Well I give up." I finally sighed as I stood up from my laid down position.

"Of course you do. Now come with us back to th-," The purple haired swords. She never had a chance to finish that sentence as I did something nobody expected.

Dealing with super-powered aliens and their speed is a problem. If they are on guard, they can move faster than I can so all I had to do was lower it by not presenting myself as a threat no longer. The only way to do that was to giveaway e up. Only by words. So as the woman was talking with everyone's guard being down, I reached into my back pack before anyone could react.

And aimed my pistol at my head.

The only sound that was present in the dark night was the drops of rain coming from the sky. Karasuba grinned. Kazehana raised a hand to her mouth, surprised at my unexpected actions. The purple haired swordsman and Usagi just raised their eyebrows at my action. And number eight…

Number eight was staring at me with a look of pure horror and panic with her body tense. I wonder why.

"If anyone moves I will pull the trigger," I said, no longer with my bored and lazy voice. I was serious. This is not the time to do this without my full effort.

Everyone did not move until Karasuba spoke up with her usual seductive teasing tone. Her expression was like a mother telling her child to stop doing something dangerous in a careless way. It seems she did not take me seriously. "You should really stop playing with that Zike-kun. A boy your age shou-" She lifted her hand as if she was about to point at me.

She froze as did everyone else as I pulled the trigger without hesitation.

_Click_

But I was not dead.

"That was just a warning shot, the next one is loaded. Do you want to try and test me?" My expression was dead serious. I took out a bullet before I aimed a gun at my head because I knew that they would not take me seriously unless I proved it. It would not get anything done if I killed myself here. The next shot was really loaded.

There was no second chance.

"Well, we have a bit of a problem now don't we?" Karasuba said that as if it did not matter. She could not trick me. I knew she and the rest of the woman had to bring me back alive.

"Yes you do. I will kill myself if you do not agree to my terms"

"Well we can't have that. You have been chosen for the new age of the gods. It would be a shame if you just ended yourself here." A new voice sounded in the night. It came from my pocket.

I know that voice. It was hard to forget. As I pulled my phone out, slightly damaged due to the impact that number eight caused moments before with the pistol still aimed at my head, a person's face appeared on the screen.

Hiroto Minaka. The current president of the MBI. Seems like he hacked my phone. I wonder if he was listening the whole time but that doesn't matter right now.

"Hiroto Minaka. Are you still doing your porn?" Despite my serious demeanor, I couldn't help but take a jab at him.

"Cute. But we have business to discuss don't we? We are running out of time so state your terms. I would not like to have delays in my plan unless they are the fun interesting kind." Hiroto Minaka was still the white haired in a white suit man from before on Kamikura Island. He had an expression that showed amusement and he was sitting with one leg resting on the other with his hands clasped together in a chair.

"My first term is that you allow Usagi to leave this matter without being harmed. He does not need to be involved with this sekirei business"

"Wait what?" Usagi had a look of defiance against my decision.

"Done but he will have to keep his lips sealed about the sekirei and anything else he has seen. If he leaks information, we will have to eliminate him." Minaka probably did not even care about Usagi one bit. He was only interested in me due to becoming an ashikabi or whatever it is called.

"That is fine." It really was. Plus I doubt anyone would believe what Usagi said anyway. He is not stupid.

"Hey wait. I thought you were going to help me ge-," Usagi started, voicing his disapproval at the developing situation.

"As of right now, I am no longer training you and you are to leave the city right now," as I turned my gaze from Minaka to Usagi.

"But I offered my life for you to train me." He was furious. His expression was one of anger with his wet, black hair covering his face only a little bit.

"And now I using it to make you leave this matter and training you at the same time to not be involved in matters that you are not ready for. The situation has changed. You should be experienced at this point to do whatever you want at this point as long as it is not too big." In the two years that I trained him, I just taught him the basics. He will survive longer than any average mercenary or soldier or whatever he'll be. The women around us and Minaka was silent. They had no reason to interfere with this conversation. This was a personal matter and interfering would not benefit them at all.

"Are you really just going to drop me off like this. Like I will get in the way?"

"Yes" I answered without missing a beat.

"But that is the reason I asked you to train me, to not get in the way!" Usagi may be annoying but his intentions were simply naive.

He wanted to protect others.

Over the course of training under me, Usagi never killed a single person unless they truly deserved it. He wanted to protect others and be a hero to all. He did not want to get in the way of anyone but wanted to be in front of them and solve matter himself. He was young and naïve, asking me to train him to become a hero since he did not have the experience or knowledge to obtain the title himself.

If the circumstances were different, he would have become one of the best ones. Unfortunately he will have to settle on being an above average one. It left a bad taste in my mouth but it had to be done.

"If you are hesitating that much I can kill you right now. Leave Usagi. I am done with you." Coldness in my voice as I said that, I could not really kill him right now. I had my hands full with a pistol aimed at my head and a phone with Hiroto Minaka on it.

"…Fine… I get it." Usagi said that with an empty tone. He was clenching his fists right to the point where they were bleeding. His hair covered his eyes as he turned to walk to his car. Everyone had their gazes on him but said nothing.

* * *

><p>"<em>So are you really going to train me?" Usagi couldn't restrain the glee in his voice as he jumped up and down like a kid who just got a birthday present. The sun was setting at this point with the skies a little clouded.<em>

_We were walking toward an unknown destination. I currently had no clients at the moment so I was currently traveling to another place across the world to wait for one._

"_Yes now shut up or I will change my mind," Voicing my irritation at his current state. _

_I was going to be training someone while also doing assignments for clients so I had to make sure he stayed alive._

_It was going to be very annoying time with him._

"_Sorry," He did not sound sorry at all "but I can finally do something at last!"_

"_You didn't do anything at all before? Such a useless person," With my lazy and bored tone, he would probably be cursing at me._

"_Yeah I guess I am aren't I," The ex-soldier wistfully._

_I blinked. I did not expect that._

"_When I was about 10, my house was robbed. I had a nice family. Nice parents. Even an adorable little sister that would always ask me to read her a story in bed. Though she blamed me for a lot of trouble that she did herself, she always wanted to stay near me, as if I would always protect her. I did. When she was bullied one time, I fought the bullies but wound up getting beat up myself until an adult came. She kept apologizing and crying even after I said it was alright. It was touching"_

"…"

"_When we were robbed, my dad tried to stop them. There was too many of them but still tried to stop them. They shot him in the chest and when he was in pain on the ground, shot him in the head. My mother tried to get me and my sister but they stopped us from doing that. When they tried to rape her, she resisted so they shot her too. They did not let her die instantly and just kept shooting until she died from blood lost. I was held down as they tried to do the same to my sister, still looking at her brother as if I would protect her and save her from the pain. But I couldn't. They raped her again and again, forcing me to watch, commenting on how tight she was as they kept thrusting, calling her brother to help her. It wasn't until the police came until they finally stopped and fled, leaving my sister a broken mess. Afterword, she never spoke again. But she still looked at me as if I would protect her. It was painful._

_Usagi stopped walking and I turned to face him, tears streaming from his eyes as he recalled the painful memory._

_He collapsed onto his knees with his hands on the ground, head staring at the earth._

"_I couldn't do anything. I couldn't protect dad. I couldn't protect mom. I couldn't protect my sister from them. I couldn't do anything damn it!" Becoming strong and protecting others was probably the reason why he joined the military in the first place._

_I let him cry and wail. My expression was not one of boredom, laziness, seriousness. _

_It was one of no emotion._

_How many times have I heard the same type of story? How many times a client has come to me, their bodies broken and me their only hope? How many times have I caused such destruction and sadness? How many times have I seen men, women, and children cry as they pleaded to spare them but I did not answer?_

_Far too many I decided. I saved people from misfortune but also cause it._

_And it was not likely that I would ever stop._

_Usagi stood up and wiped the tears from his ears. "So maybe I am useless right now. Maybe I cannot help anyone with my current condition. But you are training me to get stronger and protect other people, so I can't help but get excited."_

"… _Do not expect your training to be easy." After a few seconds, I said what I could and started to walk away._

"_I know. I am looking forward to it," He ran up to catch up to me and started walking behind me._

* * *

><p>As began Usagi drove away, I couldn't help but say one thing to him as I closed my eyes, recalling the memory.<p>

"… Be well Usagi"

"Shut up you asshole"

Annoying little brat.

Usagi then drove away into the dark raining night. I had no idea where he was going and I did not really care. I am done training him and he is own now.

I never saw him again.

"As touching as all this is, it is cold and raining, and I don't want to catch a- achoo!" Kazehana sneezed before she could finish her sentence.

Yeah it was time to hurry and wrap this up. It was still raining at night and cold. Also holding up a pistol to your head is tiring.

I want to take a nap.

"Getting back to business," Acting like nothing happened moments before, I continued my previous conversation with Minaka, "I want a guarantee that I will not be mistreated when studying what is happening to me at the MBI. That means no dissecting my body to see how this ashikabi thing works."

"We were not going to going to do that. We treat our studies with respect. Who do you think we are?" Minaka had still had a face of amusement and insanity.

I ignored him to continue our negotiations. This is going to be the one with the most trouble, "Third and last term is that I have free access to all the data in the MBI and that I have full access to anywhere within the MBI. Before and after I cleared up the mess right now."

"Done"

Wait what?

I raised an eyebrow at Minaka for an explanation for his easy acceptance of my last condition. "Think of it as a sign of trust. Backstabbing is too much work and worrying about betrayal occurring is something neither of us want. Do we have an agreement Zike?" The white haired man grinned as he awaited my answer.

I thought about it and could think of nothing else. "Yes. We have a deal." So I am going to be studied and working with the MBI at the same time. The former because I apparently became an ashikabi and the latter because of the situation I put the MBI in. I could have free access to everything within the company. This was important because if I was going to be studied, I needed to know what they find out about me during their studies. I also needed to know more about the sekirei since number eight is apparently my partner of whatever they call it. So just help the MBI with no worrying about betrayal.

Maybe this won't be annoying as I thought it would be.

"Excellent. Then I am putting you in charge of the disciplinary squad and handling the mess that we are in!"

"… Minaka you idiot," The purple haired swordsman closed her eyes as she did that, probably restraining herself from something.

"The heck is the disciplinary squad?" With a confused look I voiced my question.

"The woman in front of you. Plus the two other sekirei who were at Kamikura island. Bye now." With that, the president's face no longer appeared on my phone.

"…What?"

I take back what I said before. This is going to be _extremely_ annoying. Minaka probably put me in charge because what the sekirei were doing before was just protecting Kamikura Island. He probably did not have as much as experience me dealing with matters such as what was occurring right now. That means neither does the sekirei before me.

That means I am dealing with super powered aliens that are my responsibility who probably do not know much about the customs of this world and will likely get into trouble if I am not watching them…

"uuuugggghhh." I couldn't help but moan and palm my face.

"Awww don't be like that Zike-kun. We are going to have a great time." Kazehana smiled at me as she said that. She probably is excited about this new development.

"Well it looks like you are our boss now Zike-chan. I look forward to working with you." Karasuba grinned as her expression was one of amusement. Oh God I am going to be working with the blood thirsty woman every day.

"…" The purple haired swordsman did not say anything and just stared at me with cold eyes. I could just feel the love.

I blinked as I realized something. Number eight did not say a thing since I woke up. I looked toward her as she stared at me with a blank face.

"…What?" I couldn't help but ask with a raised eyebrow.

"…You still have your gun pointed to your head," She deadpanned.

Oh yeah forgot about that. It was there for so long I forgot about it. I lowered my arm and put the gun back in my backpack.

Then she flicked me in the stomach.

It felt like a sledgehammer just slammed itself into me. Did she just get stronger? I looked at her face before I lost conscious.

Oooohh crap she's pissed. I don't even know why.

* * *

><p>Be sure to check out my Naruto Fanic: The Two Nine Tailed Jinchuriki<p> 


	5. Past: Act 1 - End

"…"

"…"

"… Stop staring at me. Don't you have anything better to do?" Annoyance was present in my voice, the first words spoken to the women since we left Japan.

"No. I do not have anything better to do." The voice that replied was mostly filled with no emotion but there was a slight tone of anger if one careful listened to it.

"Well find something to do or just go to sleep. I am not going anywhere if that is what you are thinking that I will escape." Normally I would just ignore her like I do to most people but this was going on for too long. She had been staring at me for three days and we have at least two weeks to go.

"I am not thinking you are going to escape. I would never doubt your trust Zike-san. I promised to stay by your side." That makes me feel so warm and cuddly. I could just feel the gentleness through your emotionless and angry stare you annoying alien. "But what I cannot accept is what you did before," And with this, she narrowed her eyes at me as if she is trying to scold me.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific. There are a lot of things I did before." Shot a gun at you. Killed at least a hundred people in an explosion. Tried to kill you with an explosion. Shot a gun at you and your alien friend… again. Almost killed said friend soon after. And these were just the things I did a few days ago in only a few hours.

I wouldn't say good times due to the fact that I am still healing from the sword wound on my chest. Annoying bloodthirsty swordswoman.

"You put a gun to your head as if you were going to kill yourself" Her eye twitched due to the fact that I did not know what she was talking about.

"…And?" I just raised an eyebrow on what she was trying to say. So what if I put a gun to my head. I am still alive right... no wait. That could change. The woman's fist is glowing and shaking. She better not aim it at the ship. We were still in the middle of the ocean at the moment. We are currently on a ship three days away from Japan and headed to China to take an airplane to Russia. The reason we could not take a flight directly to Russia was because stealth was vital and there were spies all over the airports in Japan.

See it is an annoying thing really, how I got into this situation. One of my clients hired me to commit terrorist attacks on drug and medical companies so that nations could use it as an excuse to provide 'Protection'. This 'Protection' is blockading any ships or planes from reaching Kamikura and spying at Japan's airports. They did not have spies everywhere so it was easy to go to a port and secretly take a ship. This whole thing had a purpose.

To cut off the MBI from Kamikura

No matter how you look at it, Kamikura is an uninhabited island and therefore it was impossible to survive without supplies being sent. It was a tactic that was used due to continuous failures of invading the island. The MBI could not just get rid of them through politics because my attacks killed some foreigners who were visiting at the time. Politics are extremely annoying. The company also could not get rid of them through super powered aliens because not only would their existence further attempts to invade the island but also make them take more desperate measures. A cornered animal is a dangerous animal. Even if the MBI could attack them, most of their attack force is in Japan. They could not return to the island because of the blockade. The island's residents would soon die off from limited supplies, making it vulnerable for attack.

Which is why they hired me to fix this situation… the one I put them in. How ironic. I was the only person they could rely on to solve this problem because despite the MBI's advanced technology, they did not have an official military force at the moment. I was also in charge because even though the aliens may appear human, they do not know the basics of how to act in society. The reason they could not use the so called disciplinary squad, the one I am in charge in, was because, again, they are supposed to be a secret.

…And here I am about to expose the secret in a few weeks through violent means. Screw secrecy.

I am currently within the bottom of the ship I am taking with number eight staring at me, sitting so close our bodies were almost touching. It did not matter to me where she sat so I was not bothered by the close proximity. It was by chance that I found this ship travelling to China and all I had to do was pay a small fee to get a ride. During the night of my second encounter with the annoying aliens and after being knocked out, number eight carried my unconscious body back to the MBI tower. Then she hit my head against the wall by accident, which woke me up.

Woke me up only to punch the woman carrying me in the face. I did not like being interrupted from my sleep.

After that, and being dropped to the ground after my sudden attack, everyone went to bed as it was a long night. Except for me. I snuck out alone in a few hours and went to look for a ship. The squad was probably expecting me to head with them in a few weeks rather than me heading out alone in a few hours. I did not want to do my missions with anyone but myself. It was not a matter of pride or arrogance but something that I gradually got used to and now perform on habit. If I worked with others, there was always a chance that they would not follow any plans, backstab, or pursue their own agendas. Going alone was a lot less annoying.

I _tried _to go alone. Unfortunately, the brown haired alien confronted me as soon as I reached the exit to the tower. How she knew I did not know but she was firm and unrelenting when deciding to stay by my side. I tried to lose her various times by either traffic or crowds when we were heading to the port but she always managed to find me and stare at me as if telling me escaping from her was useless. After the fifth attempt, she put grabbed my arm and pulled it close to her like it was some teddy bear until we finally reached the ship. It certainly got a few odd looks due to my bored looking face and number eight's somewhat blank one.

Annoying bloodhound aliens. My arm is not a teddy bear.

My thoughts were interrupted as the glowing from the angered woman's hand diminished. She took a deep breath and when she finished. Looked me straight in the eye with an intense look. "Do not do something like you did before again." Her voice held a firm coldness that hinted that there would be consequences if it was disobeyed.

"No" And with that she narrowed her eyes at me. "It is not because I want to, which I don't, but usually the situation progresses into where I have no choice but to take drastic measures." For some reason, my assignments always turns out to be bigger than what it originally was. Some person out there just wants to make my life more annoying. "For example, you and your friend trying to kill me just a few days ago."

Number eight blinked and remembered that, yes, a few days ago she did try to end my life. She quickly avoided eye contact as if to avoid bringing up that event once more. "That… That was an accident. Karasuba-chan did not tell me that we had to capture you." The brown haired woman quietly spoke, lacking confidence, a great contrast from her usually toneless voice.

"And that is exactly the point. Lack of information. There is no living being that could possibly no every little thing that could and will happen. Anything can happen and therefore, I have no control over a situation where my life is in danger. In order to survive, drastic measures must be taken such as my attempted suicide." Even though I had a lot of experience as a mercenary, experienced countless situations, it did not mean I could decide how a situation could play out all the time. I can get the job done no matter what but _how_ I get it done is something that is almost always out of my control. You can lead a horse to water but you cannot make it drink.

So restrain the horse and drag its head into the water to force it to drink. It's all about adapting to the situation.

I thought that would be the end of the conversation but I was soon proven wrong. "Then I will make sure you no longer have to make those kind of decisions. With my power, I will protect you Zike-san!" Confidence found itself in her voice once more as she looked me in the eye. However…

"Power is not everything," Number eight prepared to speak but I added on before she could to crush her response, "I avoided getting killed when you and the woman called Karasuba tried to kill me in the sewers. Even though you both are more powerful and possess special abilities, I survived despite my disadvantage."

"That… That is because you are stronger than me and Karasuba!" Her expression was increasingly getting worried and showed signs of pain. As if I would care about your feelings. Reality is merciless, deal with it.

"Last time I remember, you knocked me out with just a flick of your finger. It looked like you weren't even trying." Number eight's expression showed pain as if she was a puppy who got kicked. She lowered her head and I took that as the sign that the conversation ended in my favor. With the sounds of the ocean impacting against the ship, I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall to go to sleep.

"…I'm sorry"

"Ahn?" How long was is she going to keep this up. All I want to do right now is sleep. I lifted an eyelid toward her but soon after, raised an eyebrow.

She's crying. Tears flowed down from her face and she hugged herself, fists clenched as if to give herself comfort from the pain she was feeling. "…I'm sorry. I am…so sorry." She was struggling to speak.

"Before… before I was broken. I could not… I could not find anything worth living for. All of my fellow sekirei could get winged but I… I could not. It was painful. It hurt… it hurt to know that people you know… will live happily except… except for me." She tried to hold back the tears, cover her eyes as if to stop them but found she could not.

"I couldn't do… anything about it. Nothing. I had a small hope… that the people that took us in… could help. But after trying so many times… they… gave up. They… gave up. By then… I could do nothing… but accept the fact… that I would not… be happy… that I could not find something to live for… someone to live for."

I stayed silent as I listened to her confession. There was simply nothing I could say at the moment. "When you found me… I… I was confused… confused why… why a person would bother meeting a person… like me. Others avoided me… like I was not even there… but you… you noticed me… you spoke to me… and when you took me in… when you took me in…" She looked at me and both my eyes lifted to their usual half lidded state once I saw her face.

She was smiling. Despite crying so much, despite her being in so much pain, she smiled. "I was happy"

"I was so happy when you took me in… when you fed me… when I fed you… when we ate together. When I fell asleep against you… you felt hard yet… so warm… it was the first time… the first time that I felt so safe… so relaxed… so safe… so…happy."

She once again lowered her head, hair covering her face but the tears still falling, glistening as they fell onto her lap. "When you left… I felt hurt… but I waited… I waited for I knew we would meet again… it was even more painful than before. Every day… every day... I waited for you to come… so I could feel your warmth… so I could feel like I had something to live for… every day. It was torture. I could barely sleep… could barely keep myself together."

"When I finally heard of you again… I was excited... excited to meet the person that could make me feel so much… so much emotion. When I was believed I was ordered to kill you… I didn't care… I honestly didn't care" The crying woman raised her pained face to look at me once more, to show me how she was feeling only to suddenly wrap her arms around me and bury her face in my chest. Her tears soon started to drench my shirt as she cried more than before.

"I just wanted to meet you."

"I wanted to meet you so much. I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to see you. I didn't care what I had to do. I just wanted to see you. To see your unusual bored face… your almost emotionless face that looked at me… the face that belonged to the person that gave me so much happiness yet… so much pain. I knew… I knew that you could probably care less about me… that you thought that I was just an annoying person... but when I looked into your eyes when we fought… those empty eyes… I felt even more pain…" More pain? What could be so unusual about my eyes that it brought it more pain? They looked normal to me.

"I felt pain because… because even though I felt so much pain in my life… even though I suffered so much… how could the person in front of me be more empty… more in pain than I was… I didn't understand… I just didn't understand… Why? Why… Why am I chasing after someone who is causing me so much pain… why did I hope that you could heal my agony… when you couldn't even heal your own? Then… then I decided… since I could not heal my own pain… I would try and heal yours… so you could heal my own… so I tried to make you my… my… ashikabi… despite knowing that it could not work… that it probably would be a waste of time…"

She gripped my shirt as she wailed against it, clenching so hard that it looked like it was going to rip but even in her current situation, she kept her power in check. "I know it was selfish… I know that I was only caring about myself... but when I kissed you… I just… I just wanted… I didn't care about myself anymore and just wanted to help you…But how could I help someone that I tried to kill before? You punched me… you brought up the times I tried to kill you again and again… so… so am I useless even when I have an ashikabi? I keep thinking that question over and over again. Over and over ever since you woke up and… and… I don't know what to do…"

"I am in so much pain and I don't know what to do… what should I do? What should I do? My heart hurts… it hurts so much… and I don't know how to heal it… what… what…" The brown haired woman was losing her ability to speak clearly as she cried more and more against my chest. "What should I do?"

"So I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am so useless. I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you. I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

I kept my face blank as the woman mourned and grieved against my body. Throughout her whole confession, I made no move to give her comfort, no words spoken as if to help relieve her of her pain. Even when she was confessing, I could have patted her head or rubbed her back, or could have at least said 'it's ok'. But I didn't. It was not that I was so choked up with grief. It was not because I was so shocked at number eight's confession and condition that I could barely think. It wasn't even because I was afraid that I might cause her more pain.

_It was because I didn't care. I did not care about her at all._

Throughout the whole confession, I did not even feel a shred of sympathy. I did not care how she felt. What pain she went through. How long she waited or whatever. I didn't care. I have already heard similar things in the past. Though it is extremely rare for it to be directed toward me, the number of times counted with only two hands, it is no different from what I heard in the past. It always the same thing. Intense emotions expressing how they feel about the events occurring to them. It is always the same and with repetitiveness over the same annoying thing over and over again, comes my ignorance and apathy towards others in general.

I know that I am cold. I know that I am heartless. People could even say that I am a demon or monster. But I don't care. All I care about is working for my clients and getting the job done. That is all there is to it. I will cause so much destruction, pain, and hate but I could care less. Completing what I was assigned and working for various people no matter who they are is my purpose. That is all there is to it. What should you do Number Eight?

Die. Die and save me all the annoying problems you will cause me in the future…

Is what I would say if I was in a different situation. Unfortunately, she is needed and I cannot do what I am going to do without her. Despite coming up with many ideas to get the MBI out of its current situation, they all required number eight's abilities. It was annoying that I could not do this by myself but adapting to situations is what I am used to doing. Not only that but I still did not know what this ashikabi or sekirei stuff was. For all I know, if she dies, I die too. She is involved in my life whether I like it or not. But that does not change how I see her:

An annoying tool that is only used when absolutely necessary and that has to be alive. Nothing more.

If she thinks she is useless, then she is useless. If she thinks I hate her, which I don't, she is annoying though, then I won't change her mind. If she is sorry, I could care less. If she really wants to make herself useful to me then she should figure out where she stands before she even thinks of trying anything. Not in terms of position or authority but in a much smaller yet much lar-

Wait… what the heck? Why am I thinking about this? At first it seemed like my thoughts were my own but it shifted focus to Number Eight. It may seem like nothing but I still did not know how these aliens work. I quickly ceased my thoughts and looked for Number Eight. She was no longer on my chest shedding tears but sitting up straight on my bed right next to me, pondering something. I narrowed my eyes at her but she did not notice. Her eyes were focused on the floor with her hands in a position much like the 'thinker'. The brown haired woman looked like a crying wreck moments before but now she is just fine. She must have gotten over it quickly.

…Gotten over it quickly… how exactly? Was it possible she… no she would have shown signs of it before… but maybe it's a rare occurrence… I can't be sure until she slips up at some point. If she does show signs… maybe I am being paranoid… wait these are aliens.

Annoying aliens. Annoying alien theories.

I'm going to bed. I'll think about this crap when I get an explanation on the sekirei at the MBI. Number eight could have information but I doubt it would be as detailed and thorough as I need it to be. I did not bother getting out of my clothes and lifted the sheets to tuck myself in. As I got comfortable I reviewed the plan I will execute once we get…to…Russia…

Wasn't Number Eight on top of the bed a moment ago? Also what is pressing against my back? It feels kind of large and soft.

I shifted myself until I was facing the opposite direction and soon met the face of Number Eight, a few inches from my own. Her curious brown eyes was staring into my similarly colored emotionless ones. I took a quick glance down and found that all she had on was a bra and panties. Her creamy white skin seemed to glow and with that hourglass fi-

NO. Stop. Shut Up. Stop Staring. I am not interested in that kind of stuff. Think logical things. Yes…logical… wait.

Why the heck is this woman in my bed? Her own bed was across from my own. Furthermore, how did she undress and get into my bed so quickly. It only took me less than ten seconds to get into the bed. We stared at each other but each with different intentions. I wanted to know why she is in my bed. From her eyes, I could tell that she was curious why I was acting strange, as if this was normal.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ah" She voiced her surprise at the current situation. She must finally realize what she is doing and either must be providing me an explanation or getting out of the bed.

"…mmm There!" She shifted her body until it was pressing against my own, wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my neck since I was a few inches taller than her. She then moved the sheets until it covered us both evenly, providing us warmth for a calm and peaceful sleep. She looked into my eyes and I stared at her blankly with my eye twitching on my calm face. She smiled as if that was the sign that everything was better and buried herself against my body more and crossed one of her legs over my own. The brown haired woman exhaled a sigh of content which I could feel on my skin, her hot breath causing some of my strands of hair to rise.

"…"

"…zzzzz"

She fell asleep…

My twitching left eye increased and I decided to get out of the bed and go to another one as I was too tired to deal with explaining why I sleep alone. I tried to get out of the bed but the freaking alien woman pulled me tighter against her and snuggled even more, restricting my movement and my escape.

Oh God I forgot about the super strength. Forget it. Waking her up. Explanation beats sleeping with her by a large shot.

"Get out of my bed" I voiced this in her ear so loud, yet not a shout, that the whole room we were in echoed my voice. Because shouting is annoying. The woman only buried her into my neck more in response. Okay. Plan E failed. Plan H comme- Oh crap I can't move my arms to punch her.

"…You… feel… so nice Zike-san… I… missed your… body… it's… a great pillow" The woman sleep talked as she fell into a deeper sleep.

Wait until we wake up with a punch to your face. That would be quite nice to you wo-

Breasts pushing against me. Oh crap the breasts!

* * *

><p><em>I have been in pain… ever since… I was a child… in the physical sense... and the mental<em>

_I could hardly… sleep at first… the pain… always interrupting… my slumber…_

_But… I do… not regret… it…._

_Because I chose… I chose to receive the pain… I chose to endure it…_

_It… is always painful to walk… to move… to speak…_

_To live…_

_But I walk on… to fulfil a promise… I made… to a friend…_

_Even though I know… it is impossible to complete… the promise…_

_Even… though I will… walk a useless… path as if to complete… it…._

_I hope… An empty hope… that I will fulfil… the empty promise… that could never be fulfilled…_

_Ever since I... started… to exist_

_But why… is it… that when I sleep… against this person… this person who is clearly…_

…_not human… the pain lessens… _

_But… It doesn't matter… the pain… lessened but… it is still present…_

_So I… will struggle to sleep… once more… enduring it… both in mind… and body…_

_With the person… clinging to me… sleeping with me… _

_...Annoying… _

_Why is… it annoying?_

…_Even though… I experienced this…_

_Once… before… with another…person…_

_Not…human…_

…_Annoying…_

* * *

><p>The cold wind was howling throughout the land. The blizzard obscured the vision of those who dared step foot within the frozen wasteland. Frozen ground was what met my feet as I moved forward against the raging blizzard. Snow kicked up as I took each step but it did not lower my speed despite its thickness. Even though the blizzard whited out the space in front of me no matter where I turned, the goggles in front of my eyes helped me slightly navigate through the frozen wasteland. The woman behind me did not have the equipment I had and instead, grabbed onto my white trench coat that seemed to blend in with the environment even while it was blowing in the direction of the wind. Her tight grip hampered my movement slightly but not enough that it would be a burden.<p>

Number eight and I were wearing thick white leather coats to not only protect ourselves from the cold but to blend in with the frozen tundra. The only reason I paid for her coat is to protect her from freezing to death and therefore possibly killing me. Annoying scamming clothing stores and their expensive prices. Cost a lot but the coats did their job. We still kept some of our previous attire even though we changed into coats. Number Eight still kept her grey cape with a bird crest on her shoulders and I kept my one strapped backpack. I also kept my trench coat over my winter one. Never leave home without a trench coat.

I stopped walking suddenly which caused number eight to bump into my back. She was probably curious why we stopped but I ignored her and pulled out my phone. It was extremely difficult to see the screen as every time I wiped off snow, more would cover but I managed to get what I needed from the map. We were only about one hundred meters from the military base so it was time to prepare. It was currently the afternoon so we needed to get this done before sunset which is when the blizzard will die down.

After leaving our ship after two weeks of sea travel (and avoiding the woman from sleeping with me with great difficulty), and travelling by plane, we arrived to Russia, one of the largest countries in the world. It took longer than expected to reach the large country due to spies also being present at the Chinese airport but we managed to evade them since there were only a few because of most of them being in Japan. If the spies caught wind of our actions, it would only put the MBI in a deeper hole then they are already in.

The reason why this requires so much discretion and sneaking is because of one thing: We have information, they don't. Despite many countries sending their troops and scouts to Kamikura Island, they all died before reporting their information. Not only is it causing questions to be raised by the people within the invaders own countries but it is causing them frustration to no end. They were desperate which was why they resorted to the blockade. They had no reason that could be presented to the public about why they made attempts to invade the island, but they have a reason to blockade it due to terrorist attacks. Aka me. But they made one mistake.

They told me to perform the attacks without letting anyone know who did it.

If the public knows that I committed the attacks, a few people might recognize me and my profession and quickly figure out I was hired by someone. It would suck for all the governments if the people found out that they were the causes for the attacks. Unfortunately, they did not know that I was now currently working for the organization they are against. If they knew, they would use it to their advantage but they don't so I could move somewhat freely without being discovered.

We are in Russia to gain attention and expose the extraterrestrial beings, slightly though. They would not know our true identities but it would be enough. Due to many countries greed to acquire the same technology the MBI has, they would take any lead not involving Kamikura since it was causing too much attention. After what we will do to the base, they will no longer blockade the island and they will go into a wild goose chase within Russia. It would only be temporary though but it would give enough time to make plans to deal with them more appropriately and thoroughly. The reason I chose Russia is because the country is so large. It would take a long time before anyone could confirm anything. All we needed to do was make sure that we leave proof and also make sure the proof cannot be done by _a human_. So how will we leave proof and give countries an excuse to go to Russia?

By brutally killing everyone within a military base built for training recruits.

There is a reason for this violent action. In this day and age, aliens as viewed as monsters, demons, and whatever evil term you could think of. If something was stolen, would you pay attention? Maybe if it was something important but not really. What if someone died? People die every day so it is nothing special. What if a lot of people died? Your attention would be drawn to it more than usual news but still not enough to keep it as again people die every day. What if many military recruits died? People would get angry and want to find the cause of it since recruits were viewed as innocent as babies. But they would blame it on another country or just categorize it as a terrorist attack.

What if military recruits were killed in such a way that it was inhumane and could not be done by any terrorist, private army, or country? Not only would massive attention would be drawn to it but it would cause something that leaves a more massive impact.

Fear

A country's main purpose is to protect its citizens from any threat. If only two beings attacked a military base which is supposed to protect people with so much brutality, it would cause citizens much unrest. Not only that, but they would barely have any information on it. Where are they? Who are they? How did they do these things? Why did they do these things? The unknown is something that all humans fear and I will use it to my full advantage.

It was one of the reasons why I allowed Number Eight to come along despite my hesitance. Her power to wield light is something that could not be done with human hands. If she killed people using her powers it would be considered alien. Most of the other aliens I have seen so far have swords and elemental powers. It is easy for someone to cut someone in half with a sword but how do you explain someone who has a gaping, singed hole in their stomach?

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a white mask with two slits for eyeholes. I handed it to the woman behind me which caused her to look at me in curiosity as she took the mask. "Wear it. You need to disguise yourself." Even though we are making ourselves known, we cannot make ourselves completely known. We still needed to get out of Russia after this. I pointed in the direction of the base while the brown haired woman was getting her mask on. "Kill everyone on the left side of the base using your powers as much as possible." I did not know how the alien's powers worked. If she accepted it without complaint, it would mean that her species could use their powers whenever they want without fear of a price. I really wanted to be wrong as dealing with aliens that could use powers with no limitations would be extremely annoying.

"Yes Zike-san." The now white masked woman nodded at my command and leapt in the direction I pointed without delay. Dang it she could use her powers whenever she wanted! Just perfect. The blizzard soon engulfed her form and I could no longer see her as I watched her go. She could move without my guidance due to the mask covering her face now and shielding her from the raging blizzard.

…

…She followed my command without hesitation. It is easy to forget while she may look human, she did not think like a human. Her species were probably not aware of morality or what humans consider right or wrong. I could be wrong though. She could just be doing this because I am her 'ashikabi' from what she said before. Maybe they were more similar to a dog. From what she did on the ship before, she obviously wanted affection. Is this ashikabi thing some type of master and slave relationship? If so, how far would she go? Would she kill herself if I told her too? What if I told her to kill her own friends? Number eight may hesitate since she feels emotions just as human do. I am going to apparently be working with her kind for a while now. It would be foolish not to think about possibilities and making up theories. Even though I would probably receive information later on, they probably would not tell me all of it. They would only inform me of what was necessary. Getting as much information as I can is the best I could do at the moment and in the future.

I may have to kill them in the future and knowing how they work will make destroying them a lot less annoying.

I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. I could think about this later. Right now I have to focus on my current task. The information I received on the base is from the locales from towns within Russia. All I needed to ask is where they could not go and where I could recruit for the military. They were very suspicious at both me and Number Eight due to our different nationalities. Number Eight looked Japanese while I looked African American. Of course you would get suspicious if some people wanted to join a Russian military. Fortunately, they did not care about it too much since I showed that I could speak Russian and told me what I needed.

A wise mercenary who needs a job needs to know languages. Only then would he/she not look like an idiot among clients.

From what I got from the towns surrounding the base, it was very large and divided into two sections, a left and a right building with a training ground out back. From my guess there should be about 25,000 troops. Since this was a training base, there would be few high ranking officials yet a lot of recruits. They would most likely sound the alarm once Number Eight is inside the base due to the blizzard hiding her but she should be fine. From what I saw with my fight with her weeks prior, she is no rookie in combat. Plus with her abilities, she should be able to kill anyone that stands in her path with ease. At this time of day, most of the soldiers should be indoors especially with the blizzard going on outside. The base was about 20 miles away from any sort of town and with the storm, no communications would most likely be down.

The base was on their own.

I started walking in the direction Number Eight headed. Even if she is a power extraterrestrial being, she would have trouble taking on over twenty thousand soldiers. The problem is not her abilities but her stamina. Even though she could probably use her powers without worry, running around and dodging bullets still take energy. If her specie's body is anything like a human, even though they may have more energy than any human on Earth, it was not unlimited. Taking into the fact that her powers cover a very wide range and the corridors within the base, I predict that she could at least take down about 16,000 soldiers before tiring out. I needed Number Eight alive so I cannot let her die so easily.

As I approached the base, I could hear the alarms ringing out and soldiers shouting but no fleeing. It appears they thought they could take her since she was only one person. I could hear distinct sounds coming from the left side of the base which means Number Eight followed my orders correctly. I sent her in ahead of time so I could make my move with ease. Pulling up my hood, I covered my face so I could not be identified by security cameras.

Walking through the entrance, I made a right turn, taking a slow leisurely pace. If I ran, that would mean I was in a hurry. More fear would generate if I was treating this as if it was nothing special. I could hear gunshots from soldiers and loud rumblings from explosions but I ignored it and continued on. My destination should be underground so there should be an elevator after passing a few corridors.

Russian shouting sounded in my ear around a corner. "HEAD TO THE ARMORY ON THE DOUBLE! IF I SEE EVEN ONE OF YOU TRYING TO DESERT AND RUN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE IS A LIVING HELL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR PRIVATES?" A Commanding officer. I need to kill him and confiscate his body for some type of card. Access to most of the base is what I needed at the moment.

"SIR YES, SIR!" And with that I heard loud footsteps heading in a direction far from my position yet a single pair of footsteps approaching my own. Must be the officer. I heard the footsteps stop as the person heard me approaching and quickly silenced himself. It seems he wanted to attack me with surprise. With my slow pace he must be judging my distance and determining when to reveal himself to attack within accurate shooting range.

This would be a problem. I can't attack anyone by using a gun. In order to make this mission a complete success, I needed to attack with brutality. I took big steps but kept my pace the same to deceive the man waiting to ambush me. "FREE- what?" The man jumped out from the corner, his gun raised but was startled when I was in his face instead of a distance away.

That would be his last mistake.

Quickly using his surprise to my advantage, I jabbed a finger into his right eye. The man screamed in pain as blood started pouring from his now empty eye socket but I did not stop there. Using the bloodied hand that took the man's eye, I made my hand flat and more precise and forcefully shoved my hand into his throat. The red liquid erupted and covered my body with the man's blood as he collapsed unto the ground, trying to breathe yet finding his throat blocked up. He tried to aim his gun at me but the pain severely hampered his attempt. Every time he tried to shoot, he always hit the wall instead of my body.

Ignoring his attempts, I gently pushed the gun away so it could no longer try to point itself at me and searched the man's body. The blood made it hard to do so but I eventually find a key card to get to my destination. The man was gasping in pain and agony as I did this in a slow and leisurely pace. Before I could start to walk away, I felt a wet hand grab my ankle as if to prevent me from performing my task. I turned around to look down on the man once more and with my face covered in a shadow, I looked down on him.

I did not even try to find out his emotions or even give a shred of pity. I did not care. Lifting my foot and brought it down to smash his head, spilling more blood on my legs and the floor. I did not even bother to look back at what I done or change my emotionless expression.

After completing the deed I headed into the elevator which was close by and inserting the card, hit the number for the basement. Listening to elevator music, I just stood there, body covered with blood, and face hidden from the cameras. People would be focusing on the light wielding alien and be too busy to notice me which caused my ride in the elevator to be uninterrupted. After hearing the ding I stepped into the room I would be soon destroying.

The power generator room

It was empty as most of the men went to deal with Number Eight. The sound of the rotors and machines sounded in my ears. There were more than fifty machines in the room as it took a lot of electricity to power an entire base. Reaching into my backpack, I took out C-4 charges and started to place them where it would cause more damage. I couldn't take any with me to the airport for obvious reasons so I found a black market in Russia to obtain the explosives. I would be using all of it and there would be only one item left in my backpack. That one item is always in my bag, rarely used. It was about to be used today.

I stepped back into the elevator and pressed the number that led back to ground level. After a few seconds, I hit the detonator for the C-4 and could feel the compartment I was in shake. The lights went out as there was not enough power to keep it going. Everyone within the base should now be aware that there wasn't just one attacker. Even though I destroyed most of the generators, the remaining ones would divert its power to the emergency lights which were the red blinking ones and the alarms.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooo_

I sighed and reached into my backpack to pull out another mask, much different from the one I gave Number Eight. Even though the red light illuminated the compartment, it was easy to distinct the details. The mask was large enough to cover my face but was made of a hard metal material so it did not cover my whole head. If one had to look at it, they would say that it was very similar to the mask 'comedy' in theater. The mouth and eye slits were black and thin but the eyes were large enough for viewing, shielding the eyes in the process. They did not represent theater to me or 'comedy' to me.

It was a trigger.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooo_

Even though I am mostly cold and apathetic right now, even though I may be heartless and cruel who takes lives without a single shred of empathy, in my current state:

I was being soft.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooo_

Even though I am human, just like Number Eight's species, I do not think like one. Although I do not think like one, I have two personalities. One for dealing with society and communication. It is this personality that I always use not only for the purposes I mentioned but also to complete jobs I am assigned. In order to complete a… long-term assignment, I always keep this personality on at all times. But there are times when that is not enough. There are times when I needed to be more cold and heartless than I already am.

That is my second personality. The trigger is the mask.

The mask is just a mask. It does not provide any special powers or abilities. It was not enchanted or give the user increased abilities. If one were to put it on, they would not feel anything different. It was just a hard, plain old mask. To be honest, I do not know why or how, but it is always the trigger for my second personality. I discovered it completely by accident when I was performing one of my jobs and had to put on a mask for a disguise for a party. I couldn't remember anything from the time I had the mask on but after I took the mask off… I could only raise an eyebrow at the scene that was in my eyes. Oh the people at the party were dead yes. All of them. Women and children. Yada, yada, yada.

But it was _how_ they died that caught my attention.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooo_

After the event, I tested it out by buying a completely different mask but found that it did nothing. For some reason, only the comedy mask was the trigger. I only used it once after the party and never used it again as it was interfering with my long-term assignment…

There was only one other time I used the mask…

That time… that time is… is probably the only time I would feel regret.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooo *Ding*_

The elevator door opened and soldiers were in front of it, weapons poised to shoot the intruder that took destroyed most of the generators.

I put the mask on as they opened fire.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Annoying… soldiers…more… than… a… thousand… never again." I was panting with my face directed toward the snow on all fours. The blizzard died down to only a wind that lightly blew on my trench coat.<p>

Why was I outside? I should be inside…the…base…

I froze. A thick and nauseating smell entered my nose. After a few seconds, I identified the smell.

Blood. It was so thick that I coughed a few times to get used to it and almost threw up at one point. I am familiar with blood but dealing with a lot of it at one point instead of taking it in gradually gets even me to feel nausea. I turned my head to look toward the base but stopped myself midway through. The smell was getting stronger with only just the turn of my head. I must have already finished, no point in looking back to check. I felt something in my hand and my face went back to its bored expression.

Yep. No need to check at all.

I stood up and found myself weighted down a little. I looked down to see what was cau- oh that's why. That defiantly explains the smell. I was covered in blood that stained my all-white attire red. The smell was revolting and I may have to ditch the trench coat for a new one. Not the first time. There were currently no wounds on me as I felt no pain from any part of my body. Other than feeling a bit tired and winded, I was pretty much the same as before.

I really didn't like that mask… but it got the job done nonethele-

Wait… I was forgetting something… maybe someone…

I looked up and saw Number Eight in front of me. Oh yeah that was who I was forgetting. Despite wearing the mask, I still kept the important things in mind. It's like an electric collar on a dog. I directed my gaze toward her face, no doubt, horrified at what I done.

"You…You," Here comes the annoying moralit- "YOU ARE SO STRONG!"

"…Eh?" I found myself blinking as instead of a horrified, little girl face, I was instead staring at one that held amazement. Were those stars in her eyes? No I'm just imagining things. The woman in front of me was looking like she would pounce and her hands were fisted together under her chin.

"… Not human. I keep forgetting that" I should really be used to this sort of thing but you couldn't blame me. She was probably only the second person to see me use my other personality and live. I sighed and scratched my head. It doesn't matter now. I better talk before she starts to praise me and all that crap. At the moment, I was not in the mood… okay I am never in the mood but still. More importantly, "Did you kill everyone?" I asked the question that would have shocked and horrified a normal person.

Number eight stopped looking at me in amazement and instead looked embarrassed as she turned her head to scratch her cheek. "Well… I let some of them go" I narrowed my eyes and looked at her current state with more attention. There was not a wound a single wound or speck of blood on her. She took on more than a thousand soldiers and there was not a wound on her. Her powers probably disintegrated the blood before it even reached her. Annoying brown haired alien.

"…Why?" The alien woman flinched at my sudden cold tone and looked even more like a child being scolded.

"After they begged me… I felt bad about what I was doing… and let them go. But I made them promise not to do bad things." After that last part she looked at me hopefully as if waiting for a reward. Honestly, she really looked like a puppy. A really, really annoying puppy.

"Did… did I do well?"

"… *sigh* next time when I tell you to kill everyone-"

I pressed my thumb on the object on my hand.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

The once populated army base behind me erupted into flames and I could feel the heat on my skin. We were a distance away from the building so the heat in this cold honestly felt a bit comforting. Though I could deal without the burning flesh and the loud sound in my opinion. The explosion most likely came from where the explosives are stored. Before I put the mask on, I kept in mind to take one of the explosives off a soldier and put it inside the armory. Right now, any survivors must be burning to death or have their lungs on fire from the intense heat. Not my problem.

"Kill everyone" I looked at Number Eight with my same bored expression with the flames illuminating my back. The brown haired woman's eyes lifted in surprise and a slight sign of sadness as she nodded. "Good"

"They… they were bad people so its fine I guess." Number Eight said this with a lot less confidence than what she said before.

What did she just say? I thought I misheard before but she definitely said what I think she said.

"Did you just call them 'Bad People'?" I raised an eyebrow at how she identified the people she just killed as.

"Um. They were bad people because they wanted to hurt my fe-" I interrupted her explanation before she could finish.

"They weren't 'bad people" It came out bluntly but whatever.

"…Eh?" The alien looked like she was having trouble understanding what I just said. "But… but people told me th-"

"That the people you fight are bad people?" Finishing her sentence, she nodded hesitantly. I sighed and pinched my nose in annoyance. Normally I would ignore something like this but if she was not aware of what she was currently doing, it would be an extremely annoying later on.

It was time to shatter her reality.

(Play Metal Gear Solid 4: Violent Ceasefire. watch?v=zfZCL4oRO1Q)

"The people you just killed were mostly innocent. They did nothing wrong"

"But… but I was told-"

"They told you wrong Number Eight. Every single person you killed. The thousands of people you killed were innocent. They had lives, families to protect"

"Then why did they shoot!" She was confused and I could see tears filling up in her eyes. "That means that they wanted to hurt others right? Right?"

"They shot at you to protect others and themselves. If you look at it from another perspective-" Oh look at that. She looked like she could not prepare for my next words. Too bad. She made this decision when she decided to follow me. It was her fault and all of this was on her head. I didn't care.

"We were the bad people"

With those words. Number Eight ran. She ran with so much desperation towards the flames that she could reach it in seconds.

But I didn't let her.

I put my foot out before she could make her way to the flaming inferno. This caused her to fall flat on her face. I looked at her and saw her reaching towards the flames that once held so much life. "No…No… I have to save them… they didn't deserve this…" She was wailing once more just like she did at the ship. "They… they… just wanted to protect others… they didn't deserve to die… they… they…"

"They are dead. And we both killed them all. Every single one of them. The people that you let go are probly screaming in agony from the flames. That is why I said kill everyone. Do you realize you made them experience torture as they are dying? Face reality Number Eight" I walked started walking away from the fire behind me and the woman as she cried.

She cried because she thought the world was simple. It was because she thought there was a good and an evil. The world was much crueler. The cost of victory is the pain of the defeated as one man once said. For one person's ideals to continue in the battlefield, another must be given up.

"Thinking in terms of good and evil is annoying and naïve." I finished all that I needed to say.

(Song End)

"Did you know that… did you know all of this beforehand?" The woman said this as she laid on the cold white snow with tears in her eyes. I faced her once more.

"Of course. I always did. I do not care who my targets are. I do whatever I have to complete my assignments. Women. Children. Innocent. Greedy. It doesn't matter to me. I kill whoever I am assigned.

Number Eight laid on the snow in silence after what I just said, no doubt pondering all that she has done.

"When I discovered I was broken, I was honestly jealous of my fellow sekirei. I felt that it wasn't fair that they could achieve happiness yet I could not… but I didn't hate them. No. I still cared for them dearly. Even though I would probably be viewed as a monster among my sekirei, I stilled loved them." She gripped the snow as she spoke words that I could barely hear. "The reason I am fighting right now is not only for you but also to protect them. I want to protect my fellow sekirei. But I realized what you said back on the ship. About realizing where I should stand before I make any actions."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't _say_ it. I _thought _it. This proved my theory was right. She could apparently mind read but it looks like she did not realize it.

(Play Naruto Shippuden: Decision watch?v=NicSaNEFpEc)

She slowly stood up and gaze toward the flames of the deceased, her grey coat with a bird crest imprinted on the back. "I realized that I cannot simply choose both. From how you treated people before a few weeks ago… from how you treated these people now…" She clenched her fists so hard that they were bleeding.

"You treated them as nothing. You treated them as if they were not even looking at. I bet you didn't even care about their lives they had, their families, their dreams… their happiness." She clasped both of her hands and held them to her chest. "You threw them away as if they were nothing. I want you to find your path… but I fear that in the process… you will destroy the very thing I want to protect… my fellow sekirei."

"Even though I love you. Even though you are lost and I want to cleanse your darkness. Even though I want to protect you and not make you do any more things that will hurt you. I pledged that I would light your path and cleanse your darkness… but I realize that darkness is yourself Zike. Where I am deciding to stand"

She looked toward me, the flames lighting her back up and her grey coat following the wind. Her eyes no longer has the emptiness that was usually present. They held an intensity that I had seen a few times before. Hope and resolve. How annoying.

"I will stand with my fellow sekirei and protect them"

...Not that I care but I raised an eyebrow at what she said. She said that she wanted to help me but now she is deciding to protect her sekirei. That could mean only one thing.

"You do realize you are claiming I am your enemy, right?"

Number Eight nodded immediately after I said that. She really was resolved to this. But it looked like she did not like it as once more, tears started to come from her eyes. "I will defeat you Zike and protect my sekirei. I will defeat you my ashikabi" Her voice held so much confidence as if what she said was a fact.

I stared at her in silence. To be honest this could be a problem. I did not know how this 'ashikabi' thing worked. Defeat could mean in the physical sense. Defeat could be in the mental sense. Defeat could mean both. From what she was sounding like, she would hamper any future jobs I may have and may cause me to fail one of them at some point.

This was a serious problem.

"Well since you made your declaration, I will make my own." She tensed after she made her decision. Preparing herself for what is to come from the cold tone of my voice.

"_I will be the cause of your death_"

She was a threat. A threat that I currently could not destroy due to this annoying alien bonding thing. She will cause me to fail my assignments from clients and therefore cause me not to complete my long-term mission. I could not accept this. If I killed her, I might die. But if this was not the case. If I ever find out that killing her would not kill me.

I will destroy her without mercy.

Number Eight clenched her teeth. The woman probably did not like any of this at all. In order to protect her sekirei, not only will she have to against her so called 'ashikabi', which I think is a destined partner of some sort, but that same 'ashikabi' will be the cause of her death. The partner she always wanted, the partner she always dreamed for, the partner she hoped to spend her happiness with…

Is her enemy.

As the brown haired woman stood behind the raging flames, her grey crested coat still following the wind and as I stood behind the cold, frozen tundra, covered in the blood of thousands of soldiers, I could only think of one thing.

This is going to be very annoying.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help it with the music. When I am writing, I am literally thinking of a random song in my head to suite the scene. It. Is. Awesome.<p>

Oh yeah there is also the fact that Zike and Number Eight are enemies now even though they are bonded. But what about the thing that happened in the present? How exactly did that happen?

Well... I don't know.

No I seriously don't know.

I literally come up with this stuff on the fly so although I got the major events in my head played out, I still don't have the details that lead up to it all laid out. Working out so far though. It makes me more flexible to write and to cover up mistakes. This is more so when I am writing in first person. Like I said before, this is my first story so getting the personalities exactly how I want it will take time so if I did it in third person, it would be very likely that I would get frustrated and burn this stuff to the ground... so first person it is.

With this, Act 1 of the Lost Ashikabi is done. I will put out the beginning of Act 2 before I get back to work on The Two Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki. After about ten chapters in both stories, I will probably start working on a new fanfic. What is it based on, I have no clue but fingers crossed for reviews and comments. My goal, despite doing this in my free time mostly, is to make my stories as famous as the other authors such as Kenichi618, The Third Fang, Gabriel Blessing, and others. With my current writing ability and being just a beginner writer...

Probably not going to happen. Nope. Not getting my hopes up.

I am a very pessimistic person.

Comment and review please.


	6. Present: Act 2 - Making Connections 1

"But I want to go! I want to see the world! Why don't you care about me?!" The woman whined as she clung me with a vice like grip that was hard to get out of considering her inhuman strength.

"Because you're a jobless, alien gorilla who does nothing but eat and sleep! Now get off of me! I am not going anywhere anyway." Despite it being futile, I still tried to remove the brown haired woman around my waist by pushing her face away. She is causing people to stare and gathering too much attention is annoying.

If one had to describe our situation, it would be similar to kids with a new toy... except the kids went through puberty and instead of a new toy it was a chance to travel around the world.

Annoying puberty

At the moment, Uzume is clinging to my waist after I said that I was leaving Japan soon. After I winged the pony-tailed sekirei, I was given orders by Higa's assistant to lay low for a while. Considering that I just winged one of the top ten sekirei, it was a reasonable decision. If we moved to soon, it would allow others to identify us quickly since the most of the participants are mostly doing nothing. Not only will it cause future plans to be much more annoying, but people may decide to either warn others or group and attack to protect themselves. My clients decided on just using me once every two weeks. I was their trump card and a trump card must always be unknown to others, used only when necessary. Plus there was another reason I could not move too much, unknown to Higa.

My past with the MBI. The only people who know of me to my knowledge a few sekirei and the MBI themselves. Considering that Higa did not know of me, the MBI must have either erased me from their databanks or stored it in a highly classified section. After what happened, it would be stupid not to. The organization must already know I am in Shinto Teito but are not moving because if the sekirei that know of me know I am here, or if the other sekirei find out about who I am and what I did years ago… let's just say it will be very bad.

Being a mercenary can be annoying sometimes.

So after my recent orders to go on break, I decided it was time to stock up on ammunitions and weapons. Shinto Teito is going to be locked down later on in the plan so I need to be prepared before that happens. I am not a fan of fighting aliens with only a pistol and my bare hands. Shooting them with a rocket launcher or sniper rifle on the other hand is a better option. Less chance of them getting back up when their vital points are shot through or their body parts everywhere.

I am very thorough with my work.

Unfortunately Uzume heard me after my call with my client and is now beg-

"I will break your legs so you will have to take me to get around. Take me or face my wrath" The pony-tailed woman now gripped my legs, staring at me with a face that promised pain if I refused her desires.

Correction. Threatening to take me with her.

It was understandable considering how most of the sekirei's lives were. They were all cooped up on an island undergoing continuous testing with little connection to the outside world. They were not allowed to leave Kamikura Island due to the risks of doing so. When they learned that there was a world beyond the white and silver walls, they must have been curious or even excited to learn about it. They got their wish only through books, computers, and videos. Their yearning must have only increased through those things, to experience sites that seem so unknown to them, taste food that made people perform exaggerated actions, meet people that was not wearing a lab coat all the time. They were only released years later after sufficient training of human culture and interactions.

They were no different from birds in a cage… which they actually are.

"I am not leaving Japan and I break you before you try to break my legs." I wanted to kick her but her position around my legs made it hard to. She knew I would try to kick her… which I would if I could.

"But you said you were leaving Japan. I heard you talking so take me with you!" It was strange how she could form understandable words with my hand on her face. Maybe it's an alien thing.

"I was planning on leaving Japan but things have changed." While my right hand was continuing to try and push the brown haired woman away from me, my left held my phone as I tried to call someone for probably the tenth time this week. I sighed as I received the same answer as before and proceeded to put my phone away to put my full strength into getting this woman off of me.

No answer. It was like this every time I called.

The person I was planning to go to acquire weapons from was part of an organization that specializes in dealing with non-human entities. After I worked for them a few times, I received free access to get whatever I want to exterminate anything not human. It was probably a tentacle monster that made them hate anything not human. Definitely a tentacle monster. Anyway, once the organization finds something not having human characteristics, they proceed to hunt it down and kill it with brutal ferocity. If I was not with the MBI years ago, the organization probably would have found out about it sooner or later and struck down the aliens the company was protecting.

But they should have found out about them by now. Their agents are all over the world in major cities and it would take an idiot to not to know something was up within Shinto Teito. Now that I think about it, after I left the MBI, I tried calling them a few times but when I got no answer, I just deemed that they were busy with their work.

Now though, I know it is not the case. Something happened there… and I don't care.

It just means that I have to get my weapons within the city. I just decided that it would be easier and less troublesome to get my weapons without worrying about the MBI's prying eyes but now I don't have that option. This is going to be an annoying job.

"Are you really not going?" Uzume looked at me with a pout and big wide eyes. Most of the males around us were gazing at her, no doubt having weird fantasies considering her hourglass figure, huge breasts, and beautiful face.

To me she just looked like a stupid hobo on drugs. I really wanted to kick the hobo.

"I am not going. Now will yo-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was forced to clutch my stomach in pain after the woman punched me in the stomach. Freaking jackhammer punch! Why can't aliens be weak for once!

"That is for getting my hopes up you jerk!" Uzume looked down on me as my body was bent as if to lessen the pain.

"What about when I called you a jobless gorilla? You don't deny that!? Oh god I bonded with a goril- GUFAW!" My lazy voice was interrupted as the alien upper-cut my stomach so hard that it lifted me from the ground and left me on ground in a balled up position.

Worth it.

The woman standing above me stared at my pain-taken form only to sigh and shake her head soon after. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you?" Her eyes then widened as she just realized something. "Wait… before I kissed you last night, you spoke to me like you already knew what I was. The sekirei plan is supposed to be a secret and I look no different from a normal person." She narrowed her eyes at me with her hands on her hips.

"Bull. You look nothing like a normal person." She continued to stare at me with a serious gaze, not rising to my bait at all. Looks like I am not getting out of this one with insults this time. "My client hired me to wing you and informed me of what you were. I only got close to you because I was ordered to. To be honest, I could care less about what happens to you from now on" I said this casually as I stood up and dusted myself off.

I do not care if my words were harsh or if the hurt her feelings. It was the truth. Despite what happened at the hospital a few hours ago and what my clients ordered, I am not planning on Uzume to be involved with my work. I do things alone and that is how I prefer things to be unless told otherwise. Higa said to wing her to help me wing the single digits. He did not say I absolutely have to have her help me.

The brown haired woman looked me in the eyes, pity present within her expression. "You really are lost." Her voice was somber contrasting from her usual confident voice. My eye slightly twitched at that answer. The woman's expression then changed to a mischievous one, a smirk stretching across her face. "If you really could care less, you would not be bothering to talk with me right now you liar." Unlike before, I did not react to what she just said.

It seems she misunderstood what I was trying to say. If she were to be killed or captured right now, I would care less about what happens to her. Talking to her does not mean I care. It is just a way to make my life less annoying. Not talking at all is more annoying. I did not bother to tell her this and started walking, Uzume following close behind. We were currently in a park with very few people passing us by. Most people at this time were either at work or at home since it was evening at the moment. The street lamps started to light up for the approaching darkness to light the pathways.

"So… where do you live?" The alien wanted to start a conversation with me instead of walking in silence.

"None of your business. You're not living with me."

"What! Why? I am supposed to be by your side. How am I supposed to do that if I don't even know where you live?" Uzume's outburst caused me to wince a little due to our close proximity. Why do people always scream in my ear? Inside voices is not a hard thing to do.

"From my guess, you were living somewhere before we met and considering you are jobless, what are you going to do about the rent?" The woman shuddered as if she just remembered something and looked behind her as if something was following her.

If nothing has changed, number one should still be looking after the inn. If Uzume suddenly left, she would get curious to see if the pony-tailed sekirei found her ashikabi. Of course Uzume may speak of me at some point in time if she stayed but hopefully she may not speak of me due to my personality. Number one will find out eventually of me but she does not have to know so soon.

Hopefully when she finds out, she won't try to hunt me down and kill me.

The pony-tailed sekirei's face went pale all of a sudden. "Oh shit I forgot the groceries."

"Impression down to negative twenty thousand. Really, I did not think you could go any lower." Uzume's eye twitch as I looked at her with mocking disgust. Was it horrible that I continue to insult her even in her time of panic? Unfortunately I barely have morals so in my case, no.

"Shut up! It's your fault for getting me distracted!"

"It's your fault for getting distracted."

"Arrggh! She is going to kill me! Just wait here. I will be back in an hour!" She quickly moved at speeds that would only be a blur to the untrained eyes and I could occasionally see her above the trees, using her inhuman abilities with ease and control.

"…Hmm Oh. Silly me. I forgot to give her my phone number and address. Whatever shall I do?" Talking sarcastically to no one in particular, I started walking away, ignoring Uzume's plea to stay put. Getting rid of her was easier than I thought. It will take her a while before she finds me again. The less she is involved with me, the better.

Before I could attempt to leave the park, I froze. There it was again. An aura with unnatural power. For some reason I felt a strange sense Déjà vu as I felt that this sort of thing happened before. My eyes scanned around me to identify the possible threat that may be planning to take my life and soon identified a figure sitting on a bench.

As I walked closer to the figure, I felt her aura was comparable to snow or more precisely ice due to how cold it was. It was hard to discern which one it was. The figure had one leg propped up while the other was in a cross-legged position. A lab coat stained red was all she was wearing and I could find no sign of any other garments on her. Her breasts were very large and as people passed her by, their gazes lingered for a few seconds on them due to its absurd size. Light, brown hair covered her head, parting away to show her somewhat sleeping face. People were avoiding her mostly because they did not want to deal with any trouble that the almost-naked figure might cause. I was approaching so I could find out where this weird sense of Déjà vu came from.

As I finally stood in front of her, she must have heard me coming as she opened her eyes to stare down at the ground, a depressed expression present on her face. "I am broken. I am a failure." Her voice contained emptiness and I could barely hear it at all.

"Ho? Since you are saying that it must be true. If you believe you are a broken failure, then you are." I am not a kind person to say 'you are not a failure or broken'. I could really care less what she was. All I wanted to do is find out why I have felt something like this happened be- CRAP!

My body tensed as I just remembered. This happened years ago with that woman. If I involve myself with this one, it would become extremely annoying as before. The depressed woman's face lifted only to see me quickly walking away. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Don't care. Not getting involved. Forget this. Be broken and a failure just don't get involved with me. I have enough things to worry about now.

If I bothered to look behind me at least once, I would have found the woman's eyes widening and at least have been prepared for what happened next.

I could no longer move forward as a pair of arms, for the second time today, circled around me. The grip on me was not painful but also not loose enough to break through with my strength alone. I felt large, soft things press against my back and warmth that came with it. Turning my head to find out who the perpetrator was, I soon found out that it was the woman, who was seconds before, on the bench. Annoying aliens and their speed. I would have dodged this if she was aiming to kill me but since she had no killing intent, it was impossible to do so, especially with that speed.

I managed to at least free one hand and I prepared to strike down the lab coat wearing woman restraining me. There is no way I am getting involved with something like this again. Rendering her unconscious, if not, killing her would make my life less annoying. There was no witnesses so I could perform the act with no consequences.

"Please… Zike… I have nowhere to go… you are the only… person I know" The depressed woman's voice paused in between her sentences and it held a trace of it being desperate despite it mostly being empty.

I paused halfway through striking down the woman. I know that voice. Raising my eyebrow and arm still poised to deal a lethal strike, I guessed the person's name. "...Akitsu?" It couldn't be but how else did she know my name?

The grip around me tightened after I uttered that name. "You… you remembered… me." Crap it was Akitsu. I sighed and scratched my head with the hand that attempted to kill the woman.

How annoying. It was only a day after I arrived in Shinto Teito and I already met someone from my past.

* * *

><p>After telling the almost naked woman to let go of me, we sat on the bench next to each other. My arms were behind my head with one leg over the other, my gaze toward the night sky. Akitsu was in the same position as when I met her before except instead her eyes were directed toward me. We were arm's length away and the only possible reason that she is not sitting closer to me is because of fear that I might not like her to be close.<p>

After a few minutes of silence, I finally spoke up. "So… you're a broken number now." Despite the situation, I still maintained my bored face and lazy voice. After I got a closer look of the woman, I found the sekirei crest on her forehead. Weird that the same crest was not on the woman I met years ago.

Akitsu shifted slightly and I looked down to see the grass slightly frosting a little due to the aliens abilities. I looked toward her and she nodded her head at my question, her face still depressed as ever yet her eyes locked on my face. "Yes… I am broken…" She said nothing more and continued to stare at my face.

I stared back at her for a few seconds before returning my gaze toward the sky. The last time I met Akitsu was on Kamikura Island. She was not a broken number at the time so it must have been recent adjustments that left her in this state. When the adjustments gone wrong and she became broken, she must have escaped by fighting her adjustor. It was the only way to explain why she was wearing nothing but a blood stained lab coat.

I felt no pity for the woman next to me. To be honest, I would have left her by now if it wasn't for the fact that if I did so, she may kill me in her current state. If I left her, it would cause her more pain, and a cornered animal is a dangerous one. Not only that, but I could gain information about what happened after I left the MBI. Seeing how she does not want to kill me, she may be the only source I have to find out what happened. Going in blind will be almost suicide…

Well I was planning to go blind into the suicide situation anyway. At least this way it will lessen the suicidal part. Maybe it will lower to 'similar to suicide' if I gain info.

Before I could ask any more questions, Akitsu beat me to it and asked her own. "Aren't you… going to treat me… like a failure?" She tilted her head after she asked that question while still maintain her gaze on my eyes. Is staring at people her hobby?

"You could be the ugliest and stupidest person on the planet but I would still treat you the same as I treat everyone else." Which is disrespect towards everyone around me, throwing insults and sarcastic remarks whenever possible, and shredding no sympathy or concern for the people around me when they are in pain or dying.

"Ah… Thank you" Akitsu slightly smiled at what I just said as if it made her feel better.

"That wasn't a compliment. In fact I just insulted you." I could only stare at her in my usual half-lidded eyes at how she took my answer.

"You did that… before too… I am used to it"

"… Do you like people insulting you? Are you one of those people who likes pain and being insulted?"

"I… like to hear your voice"

"Hear my voice insulting you and not giving you any sort of kindness whatsoever?"

"…Ah"

… Still waiting…

"…Yes"

"…Why?" If I remembered correctly, most people do not like how I treat them at all. Usually they retaliate with their own remarks or through acts of violence that causes me annoying pain. Like that alien gorilla Uzume. She is a good example. I should probably continue to insult her to see if something is happening to the world just to be on the safe side. Of course I am never safe wherever I go but whatever.

Her gaze left my face for the first time in a while and she stared at the ground. "I do not know why… but every time I hear your voice… my heart races." She put her hand on her breast or more specifically at where her heart should be. Akitsu then looked at me in the eyes and despite her expression being depressed, her eyes showed a slight sign of hope. "Zike… will you be… my master...I know… that I am broken… but I want to be useful to someone… useful to you… I will do my best…" She then got on all fours and started getting to move closer as she spoke more. Despite this, I did not move or speak at all. "Please… Zike…. I want to… be your ashikabi…"

Her face was only a foot away from my own and I could feel her warmth radiating from her body. If I was a regular person, I would say yes and jump her then and there. If I was a regular person I would probably be turned on by all of this. If I was a regular person, I would be sad to see such a women begging for someone to take her. If I was a regular person, I would care.

I am not a regular person.

I did not want to be her ashikabi at all. In fact, I really did not want to be involved in the sekirei plan in the first place. The only reason I am participating now is because I was hired to. That is it and nothing else. My goal is not to win or to acquire as much sekirei, or even try to run away from competitors. My goal is to complete what I was hired for and take my leave to work for another person.

With that being said, acquiring more sekirei who will be involved with the things I do is something I do not want at all. I work alone and I even planned to leave Uzume so I could do so. I did not want to be any more involved with the sekirei than I already am. Doing so will only make my life much more complicated and annoying. These aliens are expecting me to treat them with affection and to care for them. They are expecting me to give them comfort and for me to give special attention to. Why can they not realize that it is all for nothing?

The sekirei are the opposite of what I am. Where they seek affection, I seek nothing.

If I said yes to be Akitsu's ashikabi, I would not care for her or give her what she hoped for all her life. It is better for her not to be involved with me at all. She should find some other person to be her ashikabi. Being with me will probably only disappoint her and likely cause her pain. Despite myself thinking this, a question formed in my mind:

Why did she want me to be her ashikabi despite having met me before? Surely she must have known that I will care about her if the insults and lack interest towards her appearance and condition if that is anything to go buy. If that is so, why did she persist to become my sekirei? …Whatever. It does not concern me. I am not planning to involve myself with any more sekirei unless I am ordered to. There is no reason to ask 'why' if I do not even care in the first place.

"Akitsu, I will no- ow," Before I could finish my sentence, a fist planted itself on top of my head triggering myself to utter a lazy yelp of pain.

"You were planning to leave me behind weren't you?" I turned my head and met the glare of Uzume who must have finished shopping and dropping off the groceries. Dang it I spent too much time here. Now that she knew what I was planning, it would be extremely hard to get away from her now.

"…Well I couldn't understand what you were saying with your gorilla language so I sought a translator. Right Akitsu?"

"Ah… yes." The woman wearing a lab coat probably only agreed with me to please me.

"Akitsu translated what you were saying and you said," And here I raised my voice a bit, "ditch my gorilla self and leave me behind. My beastly urges forced this bond between us. We should never see each other again. I don't want you to see my fat, ugly, retarded self." Voice returns to lazy one, "Right Akitsu?"

"Ah… yes."

"See? I have a witness and an experienced translator. Even now it is hard to-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Uzume once more punched me on my head then followed up with a punch to my stomach that made me go limp with my eyes gazing toward the stars.

How could she hit me? I was just translating what she is saying. Why is she going all tsundere on me?

"I am starting to think that becoming your sekirei was a mistake. Maybe I should force you to learn proper manners" The tomboy sekirei started to crack her knuckles and I swear I could see her eyes glowing.

Well it was kind of hard to tell since my face is currently under her huge breasts and it was covering her face. It made it look like the breasts were talking. Would the forceful learning really teach me manners if that was the case? I'm too young!

"Wait aren't you a broken sekirei?" Uzume's voice carried an edge of hostility to it as she realized we were not the only ones here at the moment. If I remembered correctly, broken sekirei are sekirei that could no longer be winged because they spontaneously winged themselves. Basically it means they grew so great in power that she cannot be winged and is considered a danger to herself and the world around her.

Kind of like poisonous mutant snakes on steroids… don't… don't ask.

I heard shuffling which must have been Akitsu feeling uncomfortable at being called a broken number. The air got colder slightly but I think I am the only one who noticed that particular change. "Ah…Yes."

After a few seconds of silence Uzume spoke once more. "…My name is Uzume, nice to meet ya." Despite her voice no longer having hostility in it, if you paid close attention to it, you could hear a slight trace of fear. She must have decided not to anger Akitsu lest she kills me in her anger. She was close enough to do so and Uzume would not have time to pull me out of harm's way.

"Ah… Akitsu." After a bit of a pause, Akitsu introduced herself to her fellow brown-haired sekrei.

I would have joined in and made a sarcastic remark about this situation but unfortunately my body is still limp from Uzume's punches. Staring at breasts in silence it is. I wish they would move out of the way so I could see the night sky. It has a much more interesting view then some pink t-shirt covered breasts.

Annoying aliens and their punches.

"So… what are you doing with my idiot ashikabi?"

"Oi! You are pretty stupid yourself you frea- gah" Another punch met my stomach after I finally gained the ability to speak until I lost it once more. Silenced once again before I could finish. Did she do that on a reflex?

"I want him… to be my… ashikabi…" The woman drawled out her answer with a few pauses in between.

If you wanted to be my ashikabi, why aren't you protecting me from this woman's punches! You're supposed to prove yourself by protecting me not ignoring the pain I am going through!

"Why do you want to be with a useless ashikabi like this one? Plus you can't even be winged so what's the point." Then Uzume punched me again after she finished her sentence as if to stop me from speaking up. Dang you woman!

"I know… I cannot be winged… and I know he is rude and unkind…" Am I just being ignored while also being insulted while being silenced against my will by aliens claiming to 'protect' me? This world is so cruel.

"But… there is no other ashikabi… I'd rather have… than him…" I tilted my head toward her and raised an eyebrow.

She was smiling. She was smiling with happiness yet also with sadness. She did this while staring at me as if I was her precious thing.

…Annoying woman.

"… Fine. But if you so much as cause a scratch on him I will kill you, broken number be damned." Uzume's voice once more carried a tone of hostility. I can just feel your concern for my body radiating from your fists that punched me seconds ago.

"I will protect Zike… forever and ever." Despite myself barely hearing Akitsu's voice, I noted that it sounded confident after she said this. She seems like she is really resolved into doing this. Even if I were to say I do not want her, she would probably still follow me regardless of what I say. After all, it happened once before. Annoying.

"Yeah I guess we will have to protect an idiot like this one from danger won't we? He gets into trouble easily." Uzume moved over behind Akitsu to put her arm around her, flashing her a grin.

"Ah… yes." The light-brown colored woman continued to stare at me with determination and hope.

"But first we need to get you some clothes. You look like a homeless person. Wait… where are your panties?"

"Ah… I forgot"

I could only sigh at how this situation is playing out. It is out of my hands now and I doubt my words would change their minds. I didn't really care in the end. If they want to be my sekirei, though I really do not care, they can do whatever they want. I already told them of the consequences of doing so and using force is too annoying which would cause more problems to occur.

I am surrounded by annoying women… Annoying women who treat me like crap.

I shifted my gaze toward the sky once more. This is going to be-

Wait… what the hell is that?

As soon as my eyes looked toward the sky, I spotted something dark red in the sky. It wasn't extremely bright but bright enough that it seemed out of place and strange. I narrowed my eyes to see if I could identify what it was and found that it was getting larger and larger. It wasn't _something_ but _someone_. I focused, and tried to read the aura of the person approaching. It appears the person is experienced with hiding its aura but it was useless against someone who deals with things like that on a daily basis. Once you are used to completing assignments that are suicidal, you start to find out neat tricks that make things less annoying. It is really useful especially when you ar-

My body tensed as soon as I identified the aura and my eyes widened in alarm.

**"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

… Judging by the intense bloodlust and intelligent, complex words coming from the aura, I think I should-

"GET AWAY NOW!" I don't know if it was my voice filled with panic or if they just sensed the danger approaching but Uzume and Akitsu immediately did as I told them and jumped back a few meters from where they once were. I did not have the superhuman abilities so I just rolled off the bench and started running as fast as I can. At first there was silence except for myself panting from running.

Then the crash came. Eight seconds. That was how much time I had to run and if it was any less, I would have died.

The ground trembled and cracked no different from an earthquake, making it hard to keep my balance. The area much closer to the impact were forcefully torn from their place on the ground, concrete and dirt flown throughout the park. I covered my ears lest the intense, loud sound would damage and make me deaf for a short time. Darkness soon took form throughout the park as the lamp lights either had their cables disrupted, or were torn up from the ground only to collapse as it could not keep its balance on its own. After all of this occurred for almost a minute, the effects caused by the crash started to decrease and then ceased all together.

Then there was only silence.

After covering myself from the effects of the impact, I started to dust myself off and started to look around to see the damage done. It was a huge mess. The lamp posts that once lighted one's way now obstructed them as the metal constructions littered the ground. Their sparks were in a frenzy and would shock any who came close. Where there was once grass, the dark brown dirt covered where they once were and only a few of the common plants were left rooted in their place. The trees endured the onslaught but most of them lost their leaves and branches, making them appear as if it was the season of fall. I could see some of the leaves descending slowly to the Earth after it was picked up by the wind.

And this is only what I saw surrounding the impact site.

The site itself was hidden from view by dust as the crash most likely destroyed anything it came into contact with. I put my foot out and realized that if I put my weight into it, I would fall. I don't know how deep it was but considering that I was at the edge of the crater and I ran about sixty meters from the bench, it was deep.

"Zike are you alright!" I could hear Uzume's voice sounding panicked and worried across from my own position. Looks like she survived and if she is alive, Akitsu is most likely to be too.

I did not answer. I did not _dare_ answer.

It was because what I saw glowing in the center of the crash site:

The blood-red light that caused this destruction in the first place.

Even though I could only see the glow and the dust was obstructing anyone from seeing inside and out, I could feel the thing of what caused focus its attention towards me. I didn't even move much or make a sound for someone to identify where I was. But glow and the attention were not the problem at the moment. They were definitely a problem but it paled in comparison to what I was feeling from the thing at the center.

Hate and rage. So much hate and rage that I knew it would try and strike me down if I moved even a single muscle. It was so intense that if I was not use to this kind of stuff happening to me in the past, I would pass out from having trouble to keep my breath.

As the dust started to clear up, I could start to make more details of the thing. The thing started to make out a form and it appeared extremely similar to a humanoid. The glow that once lit up the sky lit up the inside of the crater and the remaining dust. It did not come from any sort of flashlight or anything involving electronics. It came from the overwhelming power of the figure. It was so powerful that it radiated as it could not be contained within the figure, taking of the form of sparks erupting every few seconds. It was probably what protected the figure from dying in the crash.

The dust finally cleared up and I was finally able to identify the figure and I knew I this would not be a friendly greeting.

The figure, a female, had a deep black, tattered cloak moving slowly along with the wind, damaged from the crash. The shadows from the cloak and the cloak itself prevented me from see the lower parts of her body but from how the cloak touched her, I knew she was not large being. If that was the case and judging by how she appeared to stand well enough on her own, she was most likely very well built. After scanning her body, I finally reached the face.

Her skin and white hair seemed to glow in the dark night. Despite the situation, I found the face to be very beautiful and model like. It showed a young age appearing to be in its twenties and unblemished by the destruction it caused, almost calm. Deep red eyes filled with resentment stared into my own that would cause fear to take place in those not experienced with dealing with it. If they could not deal with the eyes, they could definitely not deal with the scythe on her back, extending past her head a bit despite being slanted. I couldn't help but compare it to an abyss as it did not have any color at all except for the bladed part which reflected like a mirror, showing my narrowed eyes in the distance. Even though it would look hard for her to carry, I doubt she would have trouble swinging it with ease.

We stared at each other, neither of us moving as we both could tell that if the other moved, the fight would start. No that was wrong. It wouldn't even be a fight. All I have is a pistol with eight bullets and a knife. She would probably kill me in the time it took me to grab even one of them and if I was able to grab one without my life being extinguished, I doubt it would be able to harm her due to the power radiating from her. It wouldn't be a fight. It would be a slaughter.

"ZIKE!" I heard Uzume once more and saw her in the corner of my right eye, making her way toward me with haste to protect me from the threat in front of me.

Was. _Was _in front of me.

In a split second, the woman barely moved and she vanished from my view despite my eyes never leaving her, making cracks in the ground where she once was and causing a bit of dust to rise. I did not even have time to think before I felt a presence behind me. It only took a split second for the scythe-wielding woman to get behind me. A glint appeared in my left eye quickly approaching me at a speed that was hard to follow.

You know that moment when you feel like you are going to die? When you feel as if time is slowing down and you cannot hear anything but your own thoughts. Yeah, considering that I have time to think right now, it is happening to me. It is not the first time I experienced this but usually I am in a position to do something. Unfortunately this is not the case. I could not do anything to affect what is going to happen in the next second. I could not do anything to somehow miraculously find a way to get through like I did many times before. I was not someone with extraordinary powers who could change the situation in an instant. I am a human and I could not change what is going to happen:

_I am going to die_

I could hear the scythe approaching me, hissing as it cut through the air before it was encased in a block of ice that connected to the ground. It took less than a second to do so but even so, it was so close that it was only a few centimeters from my stomach. I looked to my right and found Akitsu standing behind me facing the woman attempting to take my life. Not wasting any time, I stepped forward to escape the range of the scythe and turned around to face the threat and Akitsu.

"You will not harm my ma-" Akitsu did not even have time to finish as the woman adjusted her grip so that instead aiming to hit with the bladed portion, she aimed to hit with the metal portion in the opposite direction. With absurd strength and speed, she broke through the ice and twisted her body including the scythe so that the deadly blade was quickly approaching Akitsu's neck. The ice-wielding woman once more summoned ice in between her and the glinting blade. The scythe dug deep into the ice but it did not reach Akitsu's neck. I heard flapping much similar to flag being blown by the wind and Uzume appeared in my view, covered in white cloth like I had seen once before, poised to strike the woman with her sheets looking sharp like a blade from above.

The three of us did not expect the struggle to end in ten seconds.

I could sense power coming from the scythe before a red explosion erupted in the ice it was encased in. Right next to Akitsu's head. The ice shattered into pieces and I could see blood as Akitsu's body flew and impacted the ground. She did not move again.

The white-haired woman merely turned her head to avoid Uzume's precise strike and let go of one hand holding the scythe. The pony-tailed sekirei choked as she found her neck gripped by her opponent in front of her instead of striking her down. In vain she tried remove the grip from her neck and prepared to aim her sheets at the attacker before she found her head smashed into the ground. I could see Uzume's blood leaking from her head and the scythe-wielding woman raised her scythe. In a blur, she slashed through Uzume's back, blood erupting from the wound.

"Gy-GGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA" Uzume screamed in pain and agony. She was silenced when the white-haired woman kicked her hard in the head, knocking her unconscious. She soon turned her attention to me and gripped me by the mouth to lift me up off of my feet. Brown eyes met red ones once more and I maintained my bored expression despite what has transpired.

"…Hmph" The emotionless woman then let go of her other hand on her scythe and thrust it into my stomach. It was painful. If you ever had a hand shoved into your stomach you would think so to. Gritting my teeth to bear with the pain, the woman extracted her bloodied hand from the hand and let me fall forward a bit until my ear was next to her mouth, her voice cold and heartless. "…Death will not come to you yet. It will come when the truth is shown to the unknown. When it does, I will end your life."

I sensed power coursing through her arm gripping my mouth before a small explosion erupted from her palm. I passed out before I could even start to feel the pain but before I could, I spotted one thing on the woman that did not make sense to me:

A sekirei symbol imprinted on the back of her cloak.

* * *

><p>…What?<p>

Did you really expect Zike to win all the time? I bet you were thinking "With Uzume and Akitsu, Zike can do anything. Plus Zike took on Karasuba and Number Eight at the same time so he is going to be SO overpowered. Trololololol… lol."

Yeah… yeah no.

Great beginning to five-chapter arc two if I do say so myself. If I say anything more right now, it will probably be spoilers. I will either post a new chapter in the next few weeks or get back to work on the Two Tailed Jinchuriki again. Ugh. I know that I am still a beginner, but I still can't help but get annoyed I can't write a decent beginning to stories. I suck at the beginnings but after that it is easy as pie. What the heck.

Anyway comment and review please.


End file.
